On part de rien, et on construit tout
by GoyaNukka
Summary: La rencontre des filles, leur amitié, leur histoire. Parce qu'une histoire d'amour ne débute pas du jour au lendemain, et qu'elle se construit jour après jour...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

J'avais passé mon audition la veille, depuis toute gamine je voulais être cheerleader. J'avais l'avantage de savoir danser, Maman m'avait inscrite en cours de danse à l'âge de 3 ans, et j'avoue que je me débrouillais plutôt bien dans ce domaine. Peut-être que j'avais une pré-disposition pour la danse, j'en sais rien, mais je bougeais bien, en rythme. Ma prof de danse m'a dit à l'âge de 7/8 ans : « Brittany, je sais pas si tu feras fureur à l'école, mais en danse, tu peux aller loin ! ». Je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi elle m'a dit ça il y a quelques années, mais aujourd'hui je danse bien, c'est ce qui importe, et ce qui m'a permis d'avoir le courage de passer cette audition. Au lycée McKinley, où je suis scolarisée, être cheerleader est un honneur, et quand la coatch blonde (je sais plus son nom) m'a dit que c'était bon, que j'étais prise, j'ai juste eu un sourire et je lui ai dit un grand merci, c'est tout ce que j'avais pu lui sortir, à croire que je ne savais pas parler …

J'ouvrais la porte du gymnase, l'entrainement allait commencer. J'avais une boule au ventre, je ne connaissais personne encore, c'était le début de l'année, et je n'avais pas de repère ici. Ce gymnase, qu'est-ce qu'il est grand… Il y a des sièges de chaque côté, je suppose que ça doit être pour mieux voir les matchs. Je m'avance un peu plus vers les autres filles qui étaient déjà en train de s'échauffer, en regardant mes pieds et en suivant des yeux une sorte de ligne bizarre tracée au sol. Peut-être un repère pour nos figures qui sait ? Sur le côté du terrain, la coatch avait un bloc note dans les mains, un chrono et un sifflet dans la bouche. Elle n'a pas une tête aimable quand même, elle me fait presque peur. Soudain elle se mit à crier que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait demandé à une autre fille blonde et un frisson me parcouru. Arrivant presque à sa hauteur, je sentis une bouffée de châleur me monter à la tête.

- « Coatch… » lui lançais-je tout doucement.

Elle détourna le regard vers moi, et siffla un grand coup coupant net les filles dans leur échauffement.

- « Rassemblement ! hurla t'elle. Mes filles, voilà ma nouvelle recrue, elle s'appelle… » Se retournant vers moi, elle me demanda : « Comment tu t'appelles déjà la blondinette ? »

- « Euh… Brittany Coatch ! Brittany Pierce »

- " Ouais, ton nom j'm'en fous en fait ! » me répondit-elle. Puis se détournant de moi, elle lança aux autres filles « Bon, vous avez entendu comme moi, elle s'appelle Brittany, et elle va faire partie de l'équipe à partir de maintenant. Comme vous le savez, je choisis qui rentre mais personne ne part à moins que j'le vire, donc vous n'avez pas le choix, vous faites avec ! Quinn, en tant que Capitaine des Cherrios, tu te chargeras de la briffer sur ce que je veux, et surtout sur ce que je ne veux pas ! Ici c'est moi qui commande, et assure toi qu'elle l'intègre bien dans sa petite tête de blonde. »

Sur ces paroles, la blonde à qui elle avait dit que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait tout à l'heure s'approcha de moi. C'était donc elle ma Capitaine, une certaine Quinn, belle, blonde, des yeux verts. Elle me saisit le bras et me tira vers les autres. Arrivées au niveau d'une brune, latino, elle m'adressa enfin la parole :

- « T'as entendu la Coatch Sylvester, ici on respecte la hiérarchie, donc moi je respecte et suis les ordres de la Coatch et toi tu suis les miens, c'est clair ? »

Je regardais la blonde d'un regard un peu paniqué, et mes yeux se détournèrent pour croiser le regard de la brune qui me défiait du regard. Elle était provocante celle-là. Je m'attendais à une remarque de sa part, pourquoi je ne savais pas, mais je m'y attendais. Elle n'a pas tardé à me dire sur un ton très hautain :

- « Moi c'est Santana, et je seconde Quinn, donc au cas où tu comprendrais pas, tu me dois le respect aussi ! »

Bon… comment se sentir à l'aise dès les premières minutes… Ma boule au ventre n'avait pas disparu, et je comprenais pourquoi. Cela n'allait pas être facile de m'intégrer à l'équipe. Sur ces mots, Quinn me fit signe de me placer à sa droite, sa gauche étant prise par Santana. La coatch siffla, surement le signe de la reprise de l'entrainement. Quinn me montra les pas de la chorégraphie qu'elles étaient en train de travailler, et je la regardais attentivement. C'était assez simple, mais cela nécessitait quand même un bon rythme. Je m'amusais à compter les temps dans ma tête alors que ses pieds bougeaient au sol et qu'elle bougeait ses hanches et ses bras en coordination avec eux. Santana, quant à elle se tenait à côté de Quinn, et bougeait en synchro avec elle.

- « Bon j'espère que t'as au moins enregistré les premiers pas, parce que c'est une choré complexe pour une première fois, il nous a fallu plusieurs jours pour la connaître entière avec Santana, et les autres filles d'ailleurs ! Et comme on est pressées par le temps, faudra que tu t'entraines chez toi pour réussir à nous suivre ok ? » me dit-elle en s'arrêtant, les mains sur les hanches.

Santana ricana, et croisant les bras devant elle, me regardant dédaigneusement, et me faisant signe de leur montrer ce que j'avais retenu. Je me mis en position, tous les regards braqués sur moi, un petit stress supplémentaire. Moi je trouvais ça excitant, un peu d'adrénaline me mettait encore plus en condition. Je me mis en place, et effectua la chorégraphie entière, sans un temps d'hésitation, sans un faux mouvement, ni aucun temps de retard. La danse était mon élément, j'aimais danser. J'avais confiance en moi quand je dansais, du moins sur des choses aussi simples. Au milieu d'une vrille, j'aperçu Quinn et Santana me regarder la bouche ouverte, un air hébété sur leurs visages. J'arrivais à la fin de la choré, et m'arrêtais à peine essoufflée pour leur faire face.

- « Alors ?... leur demandais-je, fière quelque part de ma prestation, mais quand même avec une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

Santana arbora un sourire en coin, regarda Quinn, et se tourna vers les autres filles derrière elles, sans rien dire. Je la vis hocher la tête, et se retourner dans ma direction. Elle s'approcha, suivit de près par Quinn pour me décrocher un « Bienvenue dans l'équipe ! », accompagné d'un mouvement de tête en guise d'approbation. Quinn me sourit, et me prit par l'épaule pour me ramener vers les autres filles.

Je venais de gagner ma place au sein des Cheerios, sous le regard de la Coatch Sylvester, qui après avoir suivi toute la scène de loin, afficha un sourire, et siffla à nouveau : l'entrainement reprenait, l'équipe au complet. On se plaça, Quinn au milieu, Santana à sa gauche, moi à sa droite, les autres derrière nous. La Coatch démarra la musique, maintenant que les pas étaient acquis par toute l'équipe, et je tournais la tête vers Santana pour croiser son regard, un sourire affiché sur le coin de ses lèvres. Je le lui rendis avant de détourner la tête. En dansant, la seule pensée qui me traversa l'esprit était que je me sentais bien, là tout de suite, et ma boule au ventre s'envola.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Je poussais les portes du lycée, un sourire aux lèvres, et je marchais fièrement la tête haute en ce matin ensoleillé. Mon sac sur les épaules, je me dirigeais vers mon casier, lorsque je croisai une petite brune mal habillée, un pull avec une tête de cerf dessus… l'horreur ! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me retourner sur son passage, mes yeux étant maintenant fixés sur ses chaussettes hautes, et sa jupe écossaise. Alors qu'elle tournait à l'angle du couloir, je fus surprise par une main sur mon épaule qui me tira de mes pensées.

- « Hey Brittany ! me lança Santana, avec un sourire. Ca va depuis hier, pas trop de courbatures ? » me taquina t'elle, avec un regard malicieux.

- « Non, pas du tout même ! » lui répondis-je, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle me prit par l'épaule, me forçant à continuer d'avancer. Je la suivais alors qu'elle déambulait dans le couloir et que tout le monde s'écartait sur notre passage. Soudain, je m'arrêtais en lui disant qu'on était à mon casier et que je devais y déposer mon livre de maths que j'avais emporté chez moi, et qui ne m'avait pas servi au passage ! Elle se retourna vers moi, le regard de biais, et je me demandais ce que j'avais dit qui la contrariait à ce point. Elle me fixa la bouche à demi ouverte, un sourcil froncé l'autre pas, et me dit :

- « Attends, y'a un truc qui va pas là ! Tu crois que 2 filles aussi sexy que nous, portant le même uniforme, celui des Cheerios, vont devoir s'arrêter comme ça à 2 endroits aussi différents ? » me dit-elle sérieusement, alors que je ne comprenais absolument pas ce qu'elle racontait.

Elle tourna les talons, alors que je la regardais partir, le regard interrogateur, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je devais la suivre, l'attendre ? Je la vis aller un peu plus loin, s'arrêter devant des casiers, et s'appuyant contre eux, elle parlait à une fille que je ne connais pas du tout. Pas une Cheerios en tout cas, peut-être une copine à elle. Un peu blessée qu'elle m'ait laissé en plan de cette façon, j'ouvris mon casier et commença à y déposer mon livre. Alors que je le refermais, la fille en question s'approcha de moi, et m'adressa la parole :

- « Excuse-moi, je peux prendre ton casier, et je te laisse le mien… » me supplia t'elle, la larme à l'œil.

Je la regardais surprise, et acquiesça, sans même savoir pourquoi. Je sortis mes affaires, lui laissant libre place. Et voilà, ce que je peux être bête parfois, j'en fais quoi moi de mes affaires maintenant ? C'était pas une blague, il fallait vraiment que je prenne son casier ? J'avais déjà tourné les talons, que je me demandais comment j'allais le trouver son casier, j'avais même pas pensé à lui demander où il était, ni même pourquoi elle avait voulu échanger… Des fois je devrais vraiment réfléchir plus vite ! Je relevais les yeux parce que j'avais failli me faire bousculer par un footballeur, et que j'ai failli en perdre mon bouquin de maths. Santana était toujours appuyée aux casiers, et me regardait avec son sourire et son regard fier d'elle-même. Elle me fit un signe de tête, et je la rejoignis.

- « Ton nouveau casier ! me dit-elle en croisant les bras et en faisant balancer sa tête, impliquant un mouvement de sa queue de cheval. Comme ça, on aura nos casiers à côté, celui de Quinn n'est pas loin, et j'ai dit à l'autre de dégager ses affaires, sinon elle allait avoir affaire à moi, et que je déteste quand on s'oppose à moi ! Et je peux te dire qu'elle se serait rappelée de mon nom ! »

- « Merci, c'est cool ! » lui répondis-je, contente qu'elle ait fait ça pour moi et impressionnée aussi.

Je posais mes affaires dans le casier sous le regard de Santana, lorsque Quinn nous rejoignit.

- « Salut les filles ! Dis Santana, je peux te parler un moment ? Quoi que Brittany, tu peux rester, je pense même que ça peut servir que tu sois là. Elle nous entraina chacune par un bras, d'un pas décidé, avant de continuer. « J'ai un plan, mais j'ai besoin de vous, et il faut que vous soyez de la partie… »

- « Mais de quoi tu parles là Quinn ? » la coupa Santana, qui n'avait pas l'air de plus comprendre que moi.

- « Oui de quoi tu parles, je comprends pas non plus » renchéris-je.

- « De ce qu'on a vu hier après-midi San, dans l'auditorium » continua la blonde, sans donner plus d'explications, voyant que Santana avait compris.

- « Ah… Et alors ? » lui demanda t'elle.

- « Alors, il faut que j'intègre ce club de losers, et vous allez m'aider ! Je vais pas laisser Mlle Je Sais Chanter Mieux que vous me marchez sur mes plates bandes ! »

Là, j'avais complètement décroché, j'acquiesçais, parce que Quinn était ma Capitaine, et que je devais la respecter ! Et puis si Santana comprenait, moi j'avais qu'à suivre c'est tout ! Alors je fis un signe de la tête à Quinn en guise d'approbation à son plan (que je ne connaissais toujours pas, soit dit en passant).

- « Pourquoi tu dis oui Brittany ? » m'interrogea Quinn, en me regardant de travers, après s'être arrêtée de marcher.

- « Euh… parce que je suis d'accord avec toi ! »

- « Mais comment tu peux être d'accord, alors que tu sais même pas de quoi elle parle ? » me demanda Santana, en fronçant les sourcils, sa lèvre supérieure se relevant légèrement.

- « J'y avais pas pensé… » lui répondis-je, spontanément.

Elles échangèrent un regard, avant de lever les yeux au ciel et que Quinn ne m'explique la situation.

- « Hier, on est allées avec Santana et la Coach à l'auditorium voir le Glee Club chanter, parce que mon crétin de petit copain a décidé d'en faire partie. »

- « Son crétin de petit copain, c'est Finn, le Quaterback des Titans. Et il a rien trouvé de mieux que de chanter, avec cette bande de nazes. Je t'explique, un handicapé en fauteuil roulant, une chinoise, ou japonaise, ou j'sais pas ce qu'elle est avec un look à coucher dehors, une mama black, et une Mademoiselle je sais tout, à qui je foutrais bien des tartes je crois ! Ah oui et j'allais oublier, un homo mais pas refoulé j'te le dis ! » m'expliqua Santana, de sa voix moqueuse.

Dans ma tête se dressait un tableau assez drôle de la scène, sauf que…

- « C'est quoi un auditorium ? » demandais-je aux filles.

- « Tu plaisantes là ? » rétorqua Santana.

Voyant mon air dépité, elle comprit qu'il n'y avait rien de plus sérieux. A son grand désespoir je pense (mais je ne pouvais pas inventer quelque chose que je ne savais pas !), elle m'expliqua que c'était une grande salle de spectacle. De suite, j'ai mieux compris, je ne savais pas ce que ça changeait, mais j'avais l'impression de mieux comprendre.

- « Et donc, j'ai besoin de vous pour intégrer ce foutu club, on devrait réussir à passer leur audition pourrie sans problème, je chante et vous dansez avec moi on les scotchera, je suis sûre qu'aucun ne sait danser là-dedans » continua Quinn.

- « C'est clair, en même temps, en fauteuil c'est dur de bouger ! ricana Santana. Mais t'oublie juste un truc Quinn, tu fais quoi de la Coach ? On peut pas intégrer un autre club sans lui dire, on va se faire tuer, ou pire, se faire virer de l'équipe… »

- « Ah oui, j'y avais pas pensé, on va aller lui en parler, mais après avoir passé l'audition, il faut que je rentre dans ce club, elle ne me piquera pas Finn parce qu'elle sait chanter l'autre ! t'as bien vu comment elle se frottait à lui lors de leur prestation au gymnase, et elle ose parler de sexe avec mon petit copain ! On va trop bien ensemble, et il y a le bal de promo, hors de question que je laisse quelqu'un se mettre en travers de ce rêve. », poursuivit Quinn en commençant à avancer, nous entrainant sur ses talons en direction du gymnase alors que nous n'y avions rien à y faire.

Soudain, je venais de comprendre, qui était qui, je comprenais que c'était de la petite brune qui était venue au club d'abstinence ce matin dont elle parlait, celle qui nous a fait le spitch sur les garçons et leur envie de coucher.

La sonnerie retentit, les cours allaient commencer. Avant de se séparer, Quinn se retourna vers nous et nous dit sur un ton un peu autoritaire :

- « Après les cours, au gymnase les filles, je m'arrangerais pour avoir la clé avec la Coach. Répèt, demain audition, et demain midi je vous garantie qu'on est intégrées au club. » dit-elle en s'éloignant de nous et en nous faisant un signe de la main.

- « Ok, à toute ! lui répondit Santana tandis que je faisais un signe de la main à notre Capitaine. Tu viens, on a cours d'anglais ensemble je crois ? »

- « Oui, on y va ! acquiesçais-je la prenant par le bras, avant d'ajouter d'un air triste : « J'espère que je pourrais garder mon uniforme si je me fais virer de l'équipe, il me va tellement bien… »

Et nous voilà parties en direction de la salle toutes les 2, bras dessus, bras dessous, Santana me rassurant en me disant que oui… l'uniforme m'allait très bien.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Le lendemain matin, j'avais rejoint les filles pour chanter _I Say a Little Prayer _dans la salle de chant de l'école, devant le regard abasourdi du professeur, qui d'ailleurs été aussi le prof d'espagnol. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi c'était la même personne, il avait peut-être des supers pouvoirs pour lui permettre d'être à deux endroits différents en même temps… Nous n'avions eu que la soirée pour répéter, mais Quinn avait tout prévu, la chanson, et même les pas de danse. Une ou deux répétitions avaient été nécessaires seulement. Et le prof avait l'air conquit, c'était dans la poche ! Trois supers nanas ne peuvent qu'aller avec un super héros ! Notre danse avait été extra, et même si Quinn agissait par intérêt, nous avec Santana, nous nous étions amusées, nous avions montré qu'on était belles et sexy, et ça avait marché. Mr Shuester, le super prof, nous sourit une fois la musique finit et nous dit de revenir le lendemain matin pour le cours du Glee Club, il fallait commencer à préparer les communales.

Sorties de la salle de chant depuis un petit moment, très satisfaite, je souriais. Mon contentement fut tout à court brisé par la vision que je venais d'avoir… Une espèce de furie venait de balancer un élève contre son casier, en lui criant de dégager de son chemin. Elle sortait du bureau du Principal Figgins, suivit de près par Mr Shue, quand je vous dis qu'il a des super pouvoirs… Il doit avoir une super vitesse, j'ai juste eu le temps de passer aux toilettes avec Santana, qu'il est déjà sorti du bureau du Principal. Santana me ramena à la réalité :

- « Hey Brittany, n'oublies pas qu'on doit aller dire à la furie ambulante qu'on va chanter en plus d'être Cheerleaders ! Quinn va nous attendre, on doit y être dans quelques minutes. »

- « Euh … oui, tu crois qu'elle va être aussi contente que moi ? »

- « Tu rigoles, t'as pas vu comment elle était en trombes en sortant de chez Figgins ? Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans le bureau, mais en tout cas, on risque d'en baver à l'entrainement… Alors lui annoncer qu'on fait autre chose que les Cheerios, on est mal… » me répondit Santana d'un air inquiet.

- « Santana, on peut passer aux toilettes avant, je voudrais une nouvelle fois contempler mon bel uniforme de Cheerios, avant qu'elle nous l'arrache aussi violemment qu'elle a poussé ce garçon contre les casiers… » implorais-je presque à la brune.

- « Oui bien sur ma belle, on va aller se refaire une beauté et admirer nos beaux corps sexy qui font tomber tous les mecs dans la glace des toilettes ! » me dit-elle en poussant la porte des toilettes qui était à notre droite au moment où justement nous en parlions.

J'avais réellement envie de garder cet uniforme, et à vrai dire je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je m'étais embarqué là-dedans. Je me regardais dans la glace, le regard perdu alors que mon amie était en train de se remaquiller, sa figure légèrement rapprochée du miroir, un crayon noir à la main. Soudain son regard se détourna, et je pensais qu'il m'était adressé, j'eu un petit mouvement de recul en constatant qu'il n'était pas des plus aimables. Elle m'impressionnait pas moment, elle dégageait vraiment quelque chose. Puis voyant que la trajectoire de ses yeux ne s'arrêtait pas dans les miens, mais continuait derrière moi, j'eu le réflexe de me retourner. La porte venait de s'ouvrir, et la fille brune en question, celle que Quinn considérait comme sa rivale, commença à entrer dans les toilettes. Elle était toujours aussi mal habillée, c'est pas possible, comment peut-on avoir de si mauvais goûts ? Elle fut stoppée net par une Santana assez furax :

- « Eh, Rachel Machin chose, tu dégages d'ici, tu vois pas que c'est occupé ? Ma copine et moi on utilise tout l'espace nécessaire là, les losers comme toi ont des toilettes un peu plus loin, alors vas voir si j'y suis ! » Lui dit-elle hautainement.

Rachel baissa les yeux, et fit demi-tour avant de disparaître à l'angle de la porte. Elle a eu le même regard apeuré que j'ai dû afficher lorsque les yeux de Santana ont croisé les miens tout à l'heure.

Je me dis à ce moment précis qu'il vaut mieux être son amie que son ennemie…

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Santana, qui venait juste de se retourner vers moi, le regard adouci, un sourire aux lèvres, fit volte-face…

- « Je t'ai pas dit de dégager, t'es sourde ou… » commença-t-elle avant de se stopper net.

- « Oh oh oh… on se calme Miss Bas quartiers, ce n'est que moi » lui répondit Quinn, en s'approchant d'elle avec un sourire. « Après qui tu en avais comme ça ? »

- « Ta principale préoccupation du moment, Miss Fabray. » se moqua la brune en faisant virevolter ses cheveux.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil, avant de me prendre par le poignet et de me tirer vers la sortie. Notre Capitaine nous suivit, et toutes trois marchions dans le couloir lorsqu'on aperçut la Coatch rentrer dans son bureau. C'était LE moment, et mes mains se mirent à trembler. Santana me regarda, elle l'avait senti. Quinn nous lança un soupir, et sa main s'approcha de la porte.

- « Coach, on peut vous parler ? » demanda Quinn, en frappant.

Nous pénétrons dans le bureau après approbation de la Coach, et nous nous sommes assises avant que Quinn ne prenne la parole. Après avoir expliqué pourquoi elle avait voulu intégrer le Glee Club, sous les yeux attentifs de la Coach qui se refusait de voir des larmes couler de ses yeux verts, Sylvester nous dit qu'à partir de maintenant, on serait ses espionnes au sein du Glee Club. Sa réaction m'a surprise, heureusement que j'étais assise d'ailleurs et je me sentie fière, et sourit spontanément, et en simultané avec Santana et Quinn, qui devaient être aussi soulagées que moi. D'ailleurs, Santana et moi avons manifesté notre contentement d'une tape dans la main. Il y avait une complicité entre nous. Et on allait faire les espionnes ensemble, toutes les 3. Ca arrangeait Quinn, ça m'arrangeait, je pouvais m'intégrer un peu plus.

Sorties du bureau l'esprit plus tranquille, Santana m'avait demandé de lui tendre ma main, sur laquelle elle avait écrit son numéro de téléphone, et en voyant mon sourire s'afficher sur mon visage de blonde aux yeux bleus, elle me prit la joue et me dit gentiment « Ça peut toujours servir ! » . Je la regardais partir dans son uniforme de Cheerios, en se dandinant, aussi impatiente que moi je pense.

Avec l'approbation du Coatch, nous allions intégrer le club des nazes le lendemain même à la première heure, et je sens qu'espionner va me plaire…

**J'espère que ce Chapitre 3 vous a plu, si c'est le cas, Reviews, et le 4 arrivera bientôt ^^ Merci de me lire ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

Seule sur mon lit, je pensais à demain, notre première séance au Glee Club, il faudrait surement se présenter et qu'est-ce que je vais dire ? « Bonjour, moi c'est Brittany, je suis Cheerleader, et je vous trouve tous nuls… ». Je ne suis pas sûre de les convaincre, quoi que c'est bien la vérité. Mais après tout, peut-être qu'ils sont sympa… Mon téléphone me tira de mes pensées, c'est un sms, je reconnaissais la sonnerie. Je roulais sur ma couette afin de pouvoir tendre le bras et saisir l'appareil posé sur ma table de nuit. Face à moi, une photo d'une petite fille me fixait. Pendant un instant, je ne me suis pas reconnue dessus, j'avais beaucoup changé depuis tout ce temps.

Au pied de mon lit, il y avait une chaise sur laquelle je posais mes vêtements, et je commençais à m'enlever mon uniforme lorsque je réalisais que la photo m'avait complètement fait oublier le message. Je me précipitais sur mon portable pour voir que c'était un garçon du lycée qui m'envoyait un message hot, me demandant de le rejoindre chez lui pour une petite soirée comme celle qu'on avait déjà partagé ensemble. Je ne voulais pas non plus que ma réputation me précède, alors je déclinai poliment l'offre « Non merci, une prochaine fois peut-être ! ». Satisfaite de ma réponse on ne peut plus explicite, disant bien que non je ne suis pas une fille facile si je ne le veux pas, j'entrepris de reprendre où j'en étais. Le pyjama… Une fois enfilé, mon regard dévia sur ma main, et je vis le numéro qui était en train de s'effacer. Vite je devais me le noter avant de le perdre ! Je me ruai sur mon portable, et enregistra le numéro : « S-a-n-t-a-n-a…, voilà c'est fait ! ». Au moment de reposer le téléphone, je me dis que j'allais lui envoyer un texto pour qu'elle ait mon numéro : « Hey Santana, c'est Brittany. Merci pour ton numéro, on se voit demain au lycée. Kiss ! » Soft ! Envoyé !

La lumière tamisée de la chambre était propice au repos. Calme, je décidais d'essayer de dormir rapidement, demain étant quand même un grand jour. Je mis Ke$ha dans mon baladeur, et me mis les écouteurs sur les oreilles. Tik Tok était une chanson que j'adorais, je la chantais souvent sous la douche, elle me mettait de bonne humeur ! Je commençais à fermer les yeux lorsqu'une petite lumière attira le coin de mon regard. Je saisis mon téléphone pour lire « Un nouveau message de Santana ». Un sourire aux lèvres, j'y lu « Merci, prête pour demain ? On va tout déchirer. Kiss. San ».

Satisfaite, je m'endormis rapidement…

Après une préparation relativement bâclée, je me précipitais dans la voiture, j'étais comme très souvent en retard. A peine arrivée dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, j'ai à peine eu le temps de passer à mon casier, prendre 2 bouquins pour mes prochains cours, que la sonnerie retentit pour la 2ème fois, signe qu'on devrait déjà être en cours… et pas devant le casier ! Je me suis mise à courir dans le couloir, monter les escaliers 4 à 4, et arriva enfin en salle de maths, où tous les autres étaient déjà assis. Je vis Santana qui me faisait signe de venir à côté d'elle. Il y avait aussi un garçon en fauteuil roulant avec nous, assis à côté d'une asiatique. A peine assise, San s'empressa de me prendre la main en guise de bonjour, et je lui demandais si c'était eux les gens du Glee Club. Elle acquiesça, en portant un regard très appuyé sur le gars en fauteuil, avant d'ajouter :

- « Ça craint hein ? Je sais pas si on va s'y éclater dans ce club de loosers, mais au moins on est Cheerios. Si jamais Puck le sait, je risque de me faire engueuler moi… »

- « C'est qui Puck ? » lui demandais-je, en chuchotant parce que le prof nous regardait de travers.

- « Mon petit copain, le beau gosse super sexy qui joue dans les Titans, celui avec la crête, il est craquant hein… me répondit-elle en faisant un signe de la main au gars en question qui se trouvait être en cours avec nous. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il est bon au pieux, un peu crétin sur les bords, mais il se débrouille bien. »

- « AH c'est lui, il est sex dis donc, lui dis-je en me mordillant la lèvre. Aie ! J'ai compris que c'était le tien, mais tu me le prêterais pas de temps en temps ? » la taquinais-je en réponse à son petit pincement sur ma cuisse.

- « Si tu es sage ! me dit-elle avec un sourire prononcé. Mais tu seras l'exception, parce que je déteste partager ! On ne touche pas à mes affaires, et bien qu'il soit un peu bête, c'est un trop bon coup ! »

- « Oui, en fait tu couches juste avec quoi… ? »

- « Oui et non, là en ce moment j'essaie de faire plus que coucher avec ! J'ai besoin de sexe, je suis comme ça, mais un peu de stabilité, pourquoi pas ? Jusqu'à ce que je change d'avis demain !... » ricana-t-elle.

Je lui souris en coin, en regardant mon cahier, elle avait sa tête en biais posée sur sa paume de main, et me fixait. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, elle détourna les yeux. Le cours se termina, alors que je n'avais rien noté, et qu'on avait passé l'heure à papoter.

La sonnerie retentit, et nous nous précipitions hors de la classe, lorsque Puck lui attrapa le bras, et la rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser. Il lui serra la taille, elle sourit et lui repoussa le torse sans rien dire pour continuer son chemin. Il la mâtait avec son regard de bad boy, et se retourna vers un de ses potes pour lui taper dans la main, comme si Santana n'était qu'un objet. Cette réaction m'a laissée bouche entre ouverte et j'hésitais à le dire à ma nouvelle amie. J'avais prévu de n'en faire rien, mais on le recroisa quelques minutes plus tard, et sur le passage de Santana il se retourna et moi aussi, pour le regarder. Je le surpris en train de faire un geste obscène d'un mouvement de bassin derrière elle. Je me stoppais net, mon amie se retournant, surprise par mon arrêt brutal. Elle s'approcha de moi et me demanda pourquoi mon visage était aussi fermé, si quelque chose n'allait pas. Je me retins de lui dire quelle attitude venait d'avoir son « petit copain » envers elle, c'est déplacé. J'aime le sexe aussi, d'ailleurs, beaucoup de garçons içi peuvent en témoigner, mais je déteste qu'on me considère comme un simple objet ! Je rageais à l'intérieur, et mes pommettes ont du devenir rouges, puisque San me passa la main sur la joue, et me dit que j'étais chaude. Je lui répondis que ça allait, et fusilla Puck du regard avant de tourner les talons.

- « Tu devrais faire gaffe avec ce mec San, je le sens pas ! »

- « Pourquoi ? Je t'ai dit il est un peu bête, mais pas méchant ! »

- « Si tu le dis… » clôturais-je la discussion.

Nous arrivions au Glee Club, et la pointe d'angoisse que j'aurai dû habituellement ressentir n'en était rien, remplacée par une rage intérieure, qui logiquement n'avait pas lieu d'être. Enfin… Tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous, et Santana s'apprêtait à fermer la porte lorsque Quinn pénétra dans la pièce.

Mr Shuester s'adressa aux autres membres du club en nous regardant toutes les 3 :

- « Les Jeunes, je vous présente nos 3 nouvelles recrues, faisant toutes les 3 parties des Cheerios. Je vais vous demander de faire l'effort de les accepter, parce que comme vous le savez, il nous faut du monde. »

- « Mr Shue, non pas que je veuille vous contredire, parce que je suis la première à vouloir que l'on soit qualifiés aux Communales, mais nous avons besoin de talents. Certes, on ne trouvera pas meilleurs que ce que nous avons içi, mais il nous faut quand même des bons seconds rôles, et je ne suis pas sûre… » commença Rachel.

- « Eh oh, la brune demi portion, tu veux que je te montre quel est mon plus grand talent, là de suite, ou tu préfères attendre que je te choppe à la sortie… » répliqua San, complètement énervée en commençant à s'avancer de manière provocante vers Rachel qui s'était levée de son siège, sous les yeux abasourdis des autres membres, et de Quinn qui n'eut même pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

- « Les filles les filles, on se calme » s'interposa le prof.

- « Oui San, laisse tomber » lui glissais-je à l'oreille, d'une voix calme en la ramenant vers moi.

Les présentations commençaient bien décidément. Mr Shuester nous pria d'aller nous assoir, ce que nous nous empressions de faire.

- « Alors, pour commencer, chacun va se présenter, et chacun va mettre de l'eau dans son vin, la différence est ce qui fait qu'on est tous içi, ensemble. Dans ce cours, je veux vous apprendre à être une équipe, à penser en équipe, pour que chacun puisse se sentir chez lui lorsqu'il passe ces portes, on est bien d'accord ? » dit-il.

Santana leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré, et je lui filais un petit coup de coude en signe de désapprobation à son comportement. Elle me regarda, me sourit et se calma.

- « Alors qui commence ? » questionna le prof.

- « Il est sex lui aussi hein ? » me dit San en chuchotant et en laissant échapper un petit rire.

- « Je commence Mr Shuester ! Lançais-je en me levant de ma chaise et en adressant un petit oui coquin à ma copine. Bonjour à tous, moi c'est… Brittany, hésitais-je un court instant, et je suis içi parce que je suis venue avec Santana et Quinn. Je danse, mais ne chante pas très bien je pense… J'adore les chats. » conclus-je.

- « Moi c'est Santana, et j'aime pas qu'on me cherche ! Continua la brune qui m'avait rejoint. Je pense qu'il n'y a que des losers içi, et je suis venue pour relever un peu le niveau ! » Dit-elle fièrement, devant les autres qui se regardaient très sceptiques.

Un silence s'imposa, Rachel la regarda d'un air plutôt supérieur, ce qui ne plut en aucun cas à San. Je m'empressais de saisir son bras, histoire de la détendre un peu, un scandale de plus était peut-être à éviter. Quinn la fusillait du regard, son petit copain étant assis à côté d'elle d'après ce que m'avait dit Santana un peu plus tôt. Moi je m'en fichais complètement. Notre Capitaine rompit le silence en venant nous rejoindre, tête haute, bras sur les hanches, en souriant hypocritement.

- « Moi c'est Quinn, Capitaine des Cheerleaders, petite amie de Finn içi présent et future reine du bal de promo. » dit-elle aussi simplement que possible, mais avec un regard insistant à l'attention de Finn.

Mr Shue tapa dans ses mains, et coupa cours aux présentations, je pense de peur que cela ne re-dérape encore, voyant les regards que se lançaient Quinn et Rachel. Finn, quant à lui, me regarda et me fit un sourire. Le prof nous énonça les prénoms de chaque membre présent, Rachel, Finn, Artie en fauteuil, Tina l'asiatique, Mercedes la black, et Kurt la fille… euh garçon, qui s'habillait comme une fille. Drôle de style d'ailleurs, mais quand même mieux que Rachel, qui avait ENCORE une tête de hiboux sur son vieux pull tout bizarre. Bref, en premier lieu, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de mémoriser tous ces prénoms, pas évident, déjà que parfois j'arrive à oublier le mien…

Le cours se poursuivit ensuite sans encombres, avec quelques pas de danse et une chanson.

La journée touchait à sa fin, et j'en gardais un bon souvenir. Le glee club, c'était cool. Bon Rachel était chiante, mais je m'étais bien amusée. J'allais monter dans ma voiture quand je vis une ombre s'avancer en sautillant dans mon rétro arrière. C'était Santana. Je fis volte-face, et la regardais d'un air amusé.

- « Hey San, t'es pas encore partie ? »

- « Non, je te cherchais, mais t'es partie trop vite, heureusement, j'ai réussi à te rattraper ! »

Je la regardais sans savoir où elle voulait en venir, c'était normal que je parte, les cours était finis.

Mon amie ne me laissa pas le temps de lui poser la question :

- « Dis, ce soir je devais voir Puck, mais il me lâche pour une soirée match avec ses potes, alors je me demandais si tu voulais qu'on passe la soirée ensemble ? » me surpris t'elle, avec une pointe de timidité dans sa voix, première fois que j'entendais ces sonorités-là.

- « Avec plaisir ! lui répondais-je. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Je dois prévenir ma mère que je ne mange pas à la maison ce soir où on se rejoint quelque part après ? »

- « Une soirée DVD à la maison ça te va ? On peut aller en choisir un ensemble et ensuite on file à la maison. On viendra au lycée ensemble demain si tu veux dormir chez moi. »

- « Monte, lui dis-je en lui ouvrant la portière. On va passer chez moi chercher mes affaires, je préviendrais ma mère et on partira chez toi après ok ? »

Elle monta dans la voiture sans me répondre, et une fois assise, elle me regarda en souriant, contente de ma proposition apparemment. Je mis le contact, et la regarda longuement avant de reprendre mes esprits. J'appréciais sa compagnie et une soirée avec elle me paraissait une excellente idée. Le soleil se reflétait sur sa figure, et son regard noir se retrouva intensifié par cette lumière. Elle me coupa dans mes pensées :

- « Quoi ? » me dit-elle avec un regard pétillant, et un petit rire presque moqueur.

- « Non… rien ! Mets tes lunettes de soleil ! »

Non pas qu'il y en ait forcément eu besoin, mais son regard me troublait…

**En espérant que ce chapitre 4 vous ait plu ^^ Le 5 bientôt. Merci encore pour vos reviews, ça fait chaud au coeur, et ca donne envie de continuer à publier... :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

On venait d'arriver à la maison, notre choix de film s'était arrêté sur un film d'action aventure, avec une touche de romance : _Pearl Harbor_. J'ai jamais rien compris à l'histoire, mais Ben Affleck et Josh Harnett sont craquants, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on n'a pas hésité trop longtemps. Et puis j'aime bien Kate Beckinsale comme actrice, je l'aime bien dans la Trilogie des Vampires (je sais plus comment elle s'appelle !). Santana étant de mon avis, on a pris le DVD, on a réglé, et on est parties chez moi. Nous n'habitions pas très loin l'une de l'autre avec Santana, quelques minutes en voiture.

J'ai garé la voiture dans le chemin de l'entrée, devant la maison. Habituellement, je la mets devant le garage lorsque je rentre du lycée, ma mère a dû surement comprendre que je repartais avant même que je ne passe la porte de la maison. J'ai introduit les clés dans la serrure et ouvert la porte, en appelant ma mère. Santana sur mes talons, j'avançais dans l'entrée. La lumière qui pénétrait par la fenêtre de la cuisine éclairait l'entrée et donnait une drôle de couleur à un vase posé sur un meuble téléphone. Ce vase m'avait toujours interpellée à chaque fois que je rentrais, et ce depuis toute gamine. Je n'avais jamais su pourquoi, c'était comme ça. Un des mystères de ma vie que je ne résoudrais jamais. N'ayant pas de réponse de ma mère, j'invitais Santana à me suivre à l'étage où se trouvait ma chambre. Avant de franchir la porte, je me retournais vers elle, la stoppant dans son élan si bien qu'elle me rentra dedans !

- « Alors San, je te préviens c'est la première fois que quelqu'un rentre dans ma chambre, je veux dire à part mon chat et mes parents… »

- « Tu veux dire que… tu n'as jamais… » me demanda t'elle avec un sourire.

- « Non, non » lui répondis-je troublée par sa question, « mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de dévoiler mon petit coin secret, tu vois… Depuis toute petite, j'ai fait de ma chambre mon petit monde secret, et tout ce qui se passe dans ma vie, les garçons et tout, je les fais pas… comment dire, je ne partage pas ça avec eux. Tout ça pour dire que pour moi c'est un signe d'amitié et de confiance que de te faire pénétrer dedans… » lui confiais-je en baissant les yeux, quelque peu dérangée par la situation.

Je sentis une main me relever le menton, et mon regard se retrouva plongé dans le sien, et je pus lire sur ses lèvres un « ok »…

J'ouvris la porte, et m'avança dans la pièce, essentiellement de rose et vert pastel colorée… A mon grand étonnement, San n'avait pas bougé… Elle était restée à l'entrée de la pièce et attendait mon approbation pour mettre un pied à l'intérieur. Elle poussa la porte derrière elle, et me dit doucement :

- « Tu sais Britt, moi je n'ai pas l'habitude de tenir autant compte de ce que les gens pensent… »

Je la regardais, et soudain je m'approchai d'elle, m'arrêta quelques instants, et la serra dans mes bras. Ses cheveux bruns qu'elle avait relâchés dans la voiture étaient collés à ma figure, et elle passa ses bras autour de ma taille. C'était ma façon de lui dire merci. Mais elle sentait bon, j'inspirai l'odeur de son shampoing avant de relâcher mon étreinte. Cette soirée s'annonçait bien. Et je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un comme Santana, aussi fière d'elle et rebelle, pouvait autant respecter une chose aussi simple que l'attachement que je portais à mon endroit intime.

Je repartis vers mon armoire, et y attrapa un sac dans lequel je fourrais quelques affaires dont un pyjama, des sous-vêtements, une tenue propre pour demain, et mon chargeur de portable qui était posé sur ma table de nuit. Mon amie me regardait et attendait patiemment, les bras croisés, un sourire pendu à ses lèvres. Son regard scruta les murs de ma chambre, et je suis sûre qu'elle nota des détails particuliers, mais qu'elle ne les évoqua pas.

- « Voilà, je suis presque prête, il faut juste que je prenne ma brosse à dent dans la salle de bain. »

- « Prends ton temps, de toute façon on a le film, et j'ai aucune obligation. Puck m'a plantée, je compte bien profiter de ma soirée… »

A peine avait-elle fini de prononcer sa phrase que son téléphone sonna. Je continuais d'avancer vers la salle de bain qui se trouvait juste à côté de ma chambre lorsque j'entendis San décrocher, et visiblement la conversation l'agaçait.

- « Non non, TU as voulu prévoir ta soirée, alors lâche moi les basques ok, je fais ce que je veux, et en l'occurrence, j'ai autre chose de prévu, tes potes t'ont planté, c'est ton problème ! Tu m'as planté avant, alors vas pleurer dans leurs bras, mais ce soir ce sera pas dans les miens ! » ragea-t-elle avant de raccrocher sèchement.

- « Tu veux annuler ?... »

- « Non ! Je peux me passer de sexe ce soir, enfin je crois… rit-elle en me prenant par le bras. On y va ? »

Nous avions regagné la voiture et prenions la direction de sa maison. Je profitais du trajet pour lui demander s'il lui tarder d'aller au Glee Club, enfin si elle appréciait ça. Elle me répondit que ça ne la dérangeait pas, et qu'au fond avoir suivi Quinn dans son histoire lui permettait de chanter, même si c'était avec des Loosers. Mais elle prenait très au sérieux son rôle d'espionne du Coach Sylvester, pas parce qu'elle l'aimait bien, mais parce que pour elle comme pour moi, être Cheerleader était important.

Nous venions de tourner au détour d'une ruelle lorsque Santana me dit de m'arrêter : nous étions arrivées. Sa maison était à peine plus modeste que la mienne, mais son jardin moins grand, ce qui m'importait peu à vrai dire. Ses parents étaient absents ce soir, elle venait de me le dire en sortant de la voiture.

Je la suivis le long de l'allée de galets, et pénétrai à sa suite dans sa maison. J'aurai dû être attentive à la décoration, mais ce n'a pas été le cas. Nous passâmes à la cuisine, où elle me proposa un truc à manger. Je déclinais pour l'instant, mais elle insista sur le choix de l'aliment qu'on mangerait dans sa chambre devant le film. J'ai donc choisit une pizza qui avait déjà été préparée le midi en vue du diner du soir, et que nous allions faire réchauffer au micro-ondes en temps voulu. Sa chambre comme la mienne se situait à l'étage, et nous ne tardions pas à y aller. Santana m'ouvrit la porte, et me dit d'entrer pendant qu'elle allait au bout du couloir chercher autre chose. Je m'approchais de son lit, et regardais la déco de la pièce. C'était plus soft que moi avec mes fleurs de couleur rose sur les murs. Son lit était massif, et noir, contrairement au mien qui était clair. Il y avait un grand poster au-dessus de sa tête de lit avec un homme vert, jaune et rouge dessus je l'avais déjà vu mais je ne savais pas qui c'était. Un grand miroir était pendu au-dessus d'une commode, elle-même juste à côté de la porte d'entrée. En avançant, j'eu un mouvement de recul, et sautilla rapidement afin de ne pas marcher sur le tapis… oh my god, c'était une peau… de zèbre ! San passa la porte d'entrée et piétina le zèbre en voulant me rejoindre sur le lit…

- « Attention au Zèbre ! » lui criais-je, la faisant sursauter de surprise.

- « Britt, c'est un faux ! me dit-elle avec une incompréhension totale de ma réaction. Je vais me mettre en pyjama pour être plus à l'aise, ça ne te dérange pas ? »

- « Non pas du tout ! lui dis-je en regardant une photo d'elle et de Puck posée sur la commode. Elle date de quand cette … ? »

Je venais de détourner la tête vers elle, et je perdis le fil de mes pensées. Elle était de dos, et venait de relever ses cheveux afin de pouvoir détacher son collier. Son dos était magnifique, ses courbes donnaient l'impression d'être parfaites.

- « …photo ? »

- « Oh, elle date d'il y a un mois environ, un jour où on est allés au ciné »

Santana était belle, sympa et elle avait tout pour elle. Je me dis à cet instant que vu le comportement qu'elle avait avec moi, j'avais de la chance de l'avoir comme amie. Elle s'approchait de moi, le petit débardeur qui lui servait de pyjama enfilé, ainsi que le mini short, et vint s'asseoir à côté. Elle me regardait avec un regard doux, et je n'ai su que lui sourire.

- « Je vais me changer aussi, comme ça, on sera en harmonie dans nos tenues ! » lui dis-je avec un sourire franc, mais avec une pensée innocente.

Son regard était à présent concentré sur la jaquette du DVD qu'elle venait de sortir de mon sac. J'en profitais pour me changer, pas forcément très à l'aise. Je pensais à Santana et moi, c'était cool d'être amie avec une fille comme elle. Soudain je me retournais vers elle, une question me vint à l'esprit, et je ne pus m'empêcher de la poser :

- « San… Tu m'aimes bien ? »

- « Bien sûr, sinon tu crois que tu serais là ? » me répondit-elle en arborant un sourire mais sans me regarder.

- « Bon… »

- « Tu n'as pas l'air convaincue ? Et puis pourquoi tu me poses cette question Brittany ? »

- « Comme ça, parce ce que mon meilleur ami c'est mon chat, que je lui fais lire mon journal intime, et que nous avons des conversations très intenses ensemble. Il me fait confiance, et je lui fais confiance. Il a toujours été là pour moi, et à toujours sût me réconforter. La seule chose que je regrette, c'est que parfois il ne me répond pas, et … lui expliquais-je en haussant les épaules, un air triste sur mon visage, … pour le réconforter parce qu'il est triste pour moi, je lui fais un câlin. »

Santana me dévisageait, un regard surpris, sa lèvre se relevant comme quand elle méprisait une personne. Je le savais, en fait elle ne m'appréciait pas vraiment, quelque chose chez moi la dérangeait. Je tournais les talons et m'apprêtais à sortir de la chambre.

- « Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

- « Je m'en vais, je ne veux pas te déranger plus longtemps… »

- « Mais enfin, je comprends rien Brittany ! » Me dit-elle en agitant ses bras d'une manière agacée.

- « Tu ne m'apprécies pas Santana, et je suis désolée de t'avoir pris de ton temps ! » lui répondis-je.

Le cœur me pesait, je me sentais blessée de ne pas finalement m'être fait d'amie. De ne pas avoir Santana comme amie, et devant son regard d'incompréhension, je ne sus que passer la porte. Alors que j'avançais dans le couloir, j'entendis des pas derrière moi, et une main m'attrapa le haut de pyjama au niveau du dos. Une force me tira en arrière, me faisant faire demi-tour.

Elle avait les yeux brillants, et commença à ouvrir la bouche, sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte pendant quelques instants. Puis, sans comprendre pourquoi, ma main s'avança vers une mèche de sa frange qui lui tombait devant l'œil, et la releva.

- « Si… Je t'apprécie Britt, et je veux vraiment ce soir qu'on regarde ce foutu film ensemble, que tu arrêtes de te demander des choses aussi stupides, parce que moi, Santana Lopez, je ne suis pas le genre de fille à m'emmerder de crétins dans ma vie… Bon sauf Puck, mais tu en connais la raison. Je suis une fille populaire, mais je choisis de ne pas avoir beaucoup d'amis, parce que les amis ça peut être chiant, et ça te prend du temps et du crédit de communication. J'ai pas besoin de ça… déclara-t-elle, alors que je la regardais scotchée. Mais… je voudrais s'il te plaît, que tu ne penses plus ce genre de choses. Il y a quelque chose chez toi que j'apprécie, et en plus t'es super sexy, alors ensemble on peut faire encore plus sensation au lycée ! » conclut-elle.

- « Ouais, t'es carrément raison ! »

J'affichais un grand sourire, contente de ce qu'elle venait de me dire. J'avais entendu des choses sur elle depuis le début de l'année, mais je me fichais de savoir si c'était vrai.

- « On va mater Ben et Josh ? » me souffla t'elle à l'oreille, et en me faisant un clin d'œil.

J'approuvais d'un signe de tête, lui passant même devant en courant pour aller me jeter sur son lit. Ses draps étaient en satin, trop agréable ! Je me glissais dessous, la télé étant en face du lit, on pouvait regarder un film sans problème au chaud sous la couette ! Mon nez frétilla à l'odeur que j'étais en train de respirer, j'adorais. Santana me rejoint et attrapa la télécommande du lecteur DVD. Puis elle se releva brusquement. Ses cheveux noirs me fouettèrent le visage lorsqu'elle fit demi-tour pour sauter hors du lit, et elle se retourna en rigolant, alors que je poussais un « aie ». Ça ne fait pas longtemps que je la fréquente, mais j'en suis sûre, j'adore Santana Lopez !

Elle mit le DVD dans le lecteur et revint se glisser au chaud sous la couette, en y restant cette fois. Le film commença, elle éteignit la lampe de chevet qui était à côté d'elle. La musique de Pearl Harbor résonnait dans la chambre, et San se rapprocha de moi. Elle colla sa tête contre mon épaule, et ses pieds froids venaient piquer la chaleur des miens, réchauffés par la couette.

Maintenant j'en étais sûre…. La soirée s'annonçait vraiment bien, et Santana Lopez m'appréciait…

**Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6**_

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis notre soirée Pearl Harbor, et San et moi avions passé plusieurs autres soirées ensemble, enfin, presque toutes à vrai dire : si bien que ma mère ne me demandait même plus ce que j'avais fait de ma journée, ni si je restais manger le soir. Elle avait rencontré San l'autre jour, et je pense l'avait appréciée. En général, Maman a du mal avec les personnes aussi excentriques que Santana, qui était plutôt mon opposé. Mais à priori, le feeling était passé entre les deux, elles avaient même discuté un moment ensemble lorsque j'étais montée chercher ma brosse dans ma chambre. J'avais surpris des éclats de rire en redescendant l'escalier, et j'avais eu chaud au cœur.

Perdue dans mes pensées, j'avançais dans le couloir. Je croisais Kurt et Mercedes qui discutaient contre les casiers (j'avais retenu leurs prénoms !), et vit Santana et Quinn rentrer dans le bureau de la Coatch Sylvester. Je haussais les épaules, ne sachant pas ce qu'elles allaient y faire, je n'avais pas vu Santana depuis 1h à peu près. Je regardais mon portable, histoire de vérifier qu'elle ne m'avait pas demandé de venir avec elle. Non. Bon…

Je virais à gauche direction les toilettes, il fallait que je m'arrange ma bretelle de soutien-gorge qui me démangeait ! Raaaaaa.. ça gratte, c'est horrible ! J'étais en train de repenser au fait que nous n'avions plus eu de prof au Glee Club… Oui, Mr Shue nous avait laché à cause de Rachel encore une fois. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de critiquer la choré… ? Tout le monde sait que c'est nul, comme tout le monde sait que Finn danse mal et que moi je suis trop forte ! Ensuite on était allé recruter Dokata Machin, et on était revenues avec lui (enfin on lui avait donné des billets pour, j'avais même pris dans mon Monopoly !). Sauf qu'il était odieux, il me faisait penser à un des gnomes qui trainent parfois sous mon lit. Et même si on devait espionner le Glee Club, j'aurai pas voulu qu'il reste. Il m'a dit que j'étais parfaite, mais quand même c'est pas cool pour les autres de les virer. Heureusement, pour une fois, Miss Je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde s'était opposée à lui et l'avait dégagé !

Je me lavais les mains lorsque la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit avec force, et que des pleurs éclatèrent dans la pièce. Sans relever la tête, je savais de qui il s'agissait.

- Oh, San…

- Mmmmmh, Mais euh… La coach… elle a… elle a… elle m'a retiré mes séances de bronzage… pleurnicha mon amie.

- Oh… compatissais-je, bien que sur moi les séances n'aient jamais marché…

- C'est injuste, pourquoi ça m'arrive toujours à moi ? En plus je viens de larguer Puck, il est trop nul…

- Ah, me réjouis-je, tu t'es enfin rendue compte de ça ?

- Ses notes sont trop mauvaises, comme je lui ai dit, j'ai besoin d'une sécurité financière ! me dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

- C'est quoi la financière ?

Santana me regardait en haussant les épaules, et moi j'attendais la réponse.

- Et le pire c'est qu'elle m'a fait sentir mes aisselles aussi… recommença à pleurer Santana.

Je m'approchais d'elle, lui leva le bras et sentit. Ça sentait le déo. Elle baissa son bras, surprise, et me fila un coup sur la tête au passage.

- Non mais ça va pas ?

- Mais ça ne sent pas mauvais au contraire, j'adore !

- T'es barrée ma pauvre ! rigola San, en séchant à nouveau ses larmes.

- Hein ? demandais-je en me regardant le torse.

- Rien, laisse tomber, enfin non lâche pas ce que tu as dans les mains hein ? me sourit-elle en regardant avec insistance mes mains, dans lesquelles il n'y avait rien.

Je ne comprenais pas, et sceptique, je tournais et retournais mes mains en cherchant ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

- Tu sais Britt, parfois tu es vraiment sur une autre planète, mais je t'adore comme ça !

Alors là je comprenais encore moins, mais je décidais de ne rien dire, et me contentais de lui rendre son sourire. Elle se remaquillait alors qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle était naturellement belle. J'étais contente qu'elle ne sorte plus avec Puck, parce qu'il était trop crétin pour elle, et puis, je me sentais moins exclue comme ça, on était deux célibataires à la recherche de nouvelles proies ! Mes yeux dévièrent sur son jupon et j'y remarquais une tache sur le côté de sa hanche ! Je m'empressais de la lui frotter, et elle sursauta. Ma main effleura involontairement sa cuisse et je me retirais rapidement, presque honteuse du geste que je venais d'avoir. Les yeux encore rouges, Santana se retourna en penchant sa tête sur le côté, se mordant une lèvre. Je la regardais avec de grands yeux, et elle ricana :

Britt, on va partir en chasse, parce que je ne vais pas pouvoir rester sans sexe maintenant que je suis plus avec Puck ! Ou alors… me dit-elle en m'entrainant en dehors des toilettes, … je continue à coucher avec lui ! De toute manière, je déteste les sentiments, c'est pas pour moi !

Elle marchait vite, la tête haute, moi pendue à son bras. D'ailleurs nous ne tardions pas à croiser Puck dans le couloir d'à côté, et elle ma lâcha pour aller lui dire « Ce soir chez moi… » Sensuellement. Il la regarda avec sa tête d'ahuri, comme si c'était pas assez explicite… Même moi j'avais compris. Et même s'il était plus que sexy, j'aimais pas cette idée. Mais bon… Nous continuions à marcher en direction du gymnase, nous avions entraînement.

J'avais chaud ! L'entraînement avait été dur, la Coach avait été sans pitié, on avait du beaucoup bouger et surtout refaire les mêmes pas pendant 2 h ! Quinn s'était pris le bec avec elle, disant à la Coatch que c'était vraiment débile de nous faire refaire 15 fois les mêmes choses, sans nous dire ce qui était toujours aussi pitoyable pour Sylvester. Bon elle s'était faite virée, et heureusement que Santana m'avait retenue par le bras parce que sinon je suivais Quinn moi… Ben elle m'avait dit que c'était ma Capitaine alors ça m'avait paru logique. Finalement, Santana m'a évité des ennuis je pense.

Nous étions ensuite parties à la douche, et je m'étais trompée de porte… A mon grand regret ! J'étais en train de me doucher, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il y avait si peu de bruit alors que normalement les filles parlent tout le temps. J'étais en train de me dire que certaines avait dû attraper froid parce que je trouvais leurs voix bien rauques…

- OOOOOOOh les mecs, regardez qui est là ? Je savais pas que t'avais quelque chose qui t'avait poussé entre les jambes Brittany… dit une voix qui m'était vaguement familière.

Puck ! Oh my god, je me suis retournée, et il était là en train de me mater, nue ! Je savais vraiment pas quoi faire, là tout allait trop vite pour moi, j'étais désemparée. Finn arriva, et poussa son pote en me tendant la serviette que j'avais pendu juste à côté.

- Couvres toi Brittany, t'es dans les vestiaires des mecs là ! C'est interdit, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? me demanda-t-il choqué, en regardant ailleurs.

Les garçons ricanaient et je crois que je n'ai jamais été autant humiliée de ma vie ! En temps normal, me retrouver nue devant un garçon ne me donnait absolument pas envie de pleurer, mais là je sentis les larmes me monter. Je sortis de la douche, et manquait de tomber en dérapant sur le carrelage. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi, et j'avais l'impression que Finn rageait de l'attitude des autres. Je pris mon sac, me rhabilla à toute hâte, je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi rapide ! Vexée, je sortis en trombe du vestiaire et me précipita en courant à ma voiture sans même prêter attention à l'heure qu'il était. Je démarrais, et rentrais chez moi.

Arrivée à la maison, les yeux encore rouges, ma mère me stoppa avant que je ne puisse monter dans ma chambre incognito… Bien entendu, même en essayant de cacher mes larmes, elle n'était pas bête ! Je lui expliquais vite fait ce qu'il s'était passé, mais je n'avais qu'une envie, aller m'enfermer seule dans mon petit coin à moi. Maman me dit qu'il n'y avait rien de mal et qu'au contraire j'étais une belle fille alors que ce n'était pas si grave ! Mais pour moi ça l'était, tout le monde allait savoir que je n'étais pas capable d'aller dans le bon vestiaire. Finn ne dirait rien je pense, il m'avait défendu, et il avait la tête d'un grand bébé. Mais Quinn, est-ce qu'elle garderait ça secret ? Et pire… Puck !

Ne prêtant même pas attention aux derniers mots de ma mère à mon égard, je montais les escaliers, et courut dans ma chambre. Je jetais mon sac par terre, et me regardais dans la glace… pour m'apercevoir que j'avais mis mon tee-shirt à l'envers, super !...

Désespérée, j'entrepris de me coucher en attendant que Maman ait fini le diner. Mon téléphone vibra, et le numéro de San s'afficha. Je n'avais pas envie de répondre, pas envie de sortir si c'était pour ça qu'elle appelait. Mais quelque part entendre sa voix m'aurait fait plaisir…

- Oui ?... répondis-je d'un ton mal assuré.

- C'est moi… Dis, une pizza ça te dit ce soir ?

- Euh… San, pas vraiment ce soir, m'en veux pas, mais je n'ai pas trop envie de manger ni sortir….

- Vraiment ?

- Mmmmmh… et puis tu ne devais pas passer la soirée avec Puck ce soir ?

- Si, mais j'ai annulé, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, et finalement il m'a coupé toute envie. Pourtant il m'en fallait, mais non.

- Je peux te demander pourquoi ?

- Est-ce que tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir de pizza ? me dit-elle.

J'imaginais son sourire, et mes lèvres en dessinèrent un à leur tour. Mais j'étais décidée à camper sur ma position. Le fait d'avoir San au téléphone me reboostait un peu le moral, mais pas assez pour me donner envie de mettre le nez dehors.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de sortir San…

- Et si c'est moi qui te livre à domicile, tu n'en veux toujours pas ?...

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que le son qui sortait du haut-parleur se retrouva à la porte de la chambre. Elle était là… Je raccrochais en affichant une totale surprise et incompréhension.

- San… ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demandais-je en commençant à bouger de mon lit.

- Je suis venue, ça se voit pas ?

- Oui, mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Et puis comment tu es rentrée ? Je n'ai même pas entendu la sonnette !

- Hey relax ! me calma-t-elle en m'appuyant sur les épaules après avoir posé la pizza. J'ai croisé Puck au lycée, et cet abruti m'a raconté…

- Ah… lui répondis-je en baissant les yeux, blessée…

- Et… je lui ai dit que si jamais il l'ouvrait, d'une il pouvait faire une croix sur mon sublime corps, et de deux, je lui passerai toute envie avec une autre…

Elle me disait ça d'une manière tellement naturelle et spontanée que je ne pus que la remercier d'un sourire timide. Elle essuya une larme qui avait coulé malgré moi. Sa présence était à la fois plaisante et à la fois troublante.

- Tu sais Britt, ça peut arriver à tout le monde de se tromper… essaya-t-elle de me rassurer, ce qui fonctionnait à vrai dire.

- Et ta soirée avec lui, il ne va pas t'en vouloir ?

- Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'il me dirige ? Je suis libre, et je n'aime dépendre de personne. J'ai pas envie, j'ai pas envie. Et puis quand il m'a dit ça, je lui ai répondu que c'était qu'un con, et il m'a juré qu'il n'en parlerait pas. Sinon il sait ce qui l'attend, et je suis toujours au courant de tout au lycée. Me dit-elle fièrement.

- Merci…

- De quoi ?

- Ben d'être là… Je vais dire à ma mère que finalement je vais pas manger ce soir, tu m'attends 2 secondes ?

- Oh ta mère, pas la peine, je l'ai vue en montant !

Devant mon air interrogateur elle continua :

- En fait Britt, j'étais déjà chez toi quand je t'ai appelée, j'étais à la cuisine avec elle, me sourit-elle.

Touchée par ce geste de la part de Santana, je poussais ma porte. Nous étions seules dans la chambre, et pendant qu'elle ouvrait la pizza, j'allumais la chaine hifi. On mettrait un film après.

- Tu restes içi cette nuit ? lui demandais-je.

J'avais pas forcément prévu, mais si tu me passes une petite culotte et un débardeur, pourquoi pas !

Elle avait commencé à manger, et je la regardais. Elle avait cet air si innocent alors qu'elle mangeait cette part de pizza. Santana avait changé beaucoup de choses : c'était la première fois que quelqu'un se souciait autant de moi. Des fois je ne réfléchissais pas à ce que je disais, et ça m'avait valu beaucoup de critiques de la part de mes anciens amis. Avec elle, j'avais l'impression que je pouvais parler sans réfléchir. Elle ne me jugeait pas. Le fait de recevoir un texto de sa part me faisait sourire, le fait de savoir qu'elle était là alors que je m'étais ridiculisée quelques heures plus tôt me rendait heureuse…

- Je revins m'assoir à côté d'elle, et prit une part de pizza. Sans un mot, elle me la sortit des mains, et la reposa. Elle décala l'emballage, et se reprocha de moi. Ses mains dans les miennes, elle me dit tout calmement :

- J'aime pas te savoir triste Britt, et je veux juste te dire que tu peux m'appeler si tu as besoin.

- Même si t'es avec Puck ?

- Même si je suis avec Puck ! Mais pourquoi tu fais à ce point une fixation sur lui ?

- Parce que… tentais-je de lui expliquer en reprenant ma part de pizza, … j'arrive pas à lui faire confiance.

- Mais c'est un garçon Britt, on peut pas lui faire confiance ! rigola Santana.

- Si on peut, je fais bien confiance à mon chat et c'est un garçon… enfin je crois…

Elle explosa de rire, et me pinça le côté du ventre. Je sursautais et me mit à rigoler. Comprenant que c'était un point sensible, elle se jeta sur moi et continua de me faire des chatouilles ! Je rigolais, et ça me faisait du bien. Le poids de son corps sur moi m'obligeait à rester couchée, j'étais prise au piège. Elle rigolait avec moi et j'essayais de lui faire des chatouilles en retour, mais sans succès. Elle ne les craignait pas à priori. J'ai réussi à la renverser en la prenant pas surprise. Maintenant j'étais sur elle, et c'était elle qui était bloquée. J'affichais un grand sourire de satisfaction !

Soudain, elle arrêta de se débattre, et me regardait fixement. Je sentais sa respiration légèrement haletante, et son thorax se soulevait, me soulevant par la même occasion. Je respirais fort aussi, les chatouilles pour ça c'est radical ! Elle m'attrapa le derrière de la nuque de sa main droite et rapprocha ma figure de son torse jusqu'au contact de nos deux peaux. La tête posée sur le haut de sa poitrine, j'entendais son cœur. Elle me caressa les cheveux, mes muscles se relâchant littéralement, et mon poids tout entier reposant à présent sur elle.

- Tu vois, tu peux compter sur moi… me dit-elle avec douceur.

Nous sommes restées comme ça un moment avant de nous relever, et de nous mettre au lit sans même regarder de film… La musique continuait de tourner en fond, je connaissais cette chanson,_ Need You Now de Lady Antebellum._

_"And I don't know how I can do without,_

_I just need you now…"_

Nous nous sommes regardées, échangeant un sourire. Je soufflais de satisfaction.

Et nous nous sommes endormies, Santana me caressant encore les cheveux, mon bras sur son ventre…

**J'espère que ça vous plait toujours, je continue d'écrire pour essayer de poster régulièrement. Si vous aimez ou que vous avez quelque chose à dire, Reviews :D**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7**_

Les rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers les rideaux blanc cassé de la chambre se posèrent sur mes yeux encore endormis. Je fus donc obligée de les ouvrir en les fronçant légèrement. Je mis ma main sur mon front, et me retournai sur le flan. Mon nez se colla sur l'oreiller et je sentis cette odeur si particulière qui n'était pas celle de ma lessive. Il y avait aussi un reste de parfum dessus, et je peux assurer que ce n'était pas le mien ! Je me retournais de l'autre côté et la vit, le visage reposé, en train de dormir. Je souris, et lui retira sa mèche de cheveux qui lui chatouillait visiblement le nez. Le soleil rendait ses cheveux encore plus blonds que d'ordinaire.

J'avais passé la nuit chez Brittany, encore une fois. Et encore une fois, la soirée avait été extra, rien de plus cool qu'une bonne soirée entre copines ! Je ne lui avais pas dit, mais elle était l'amie qui m'importait le plus. Les sentiments, pas pour moi ! Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille, qui dit sentiment dit vulnérabilité, et même si personne ne savait, je n'étais pas insensible. Donc moins de risques. Je préférais être franche. Ok, les mots j'avais une fâcheuse tendance à les utiliser quand je ne devais pas, mais si les gens ne sont pas assez honnêtes pour dire tout haut ce que les autres pensent tout bas, moi je le fais ! Je suis comme ça, on me cherche, on me trouve ! Je ne pense pas avoir un moment fond, mais je suis une garce, ça c'est sûr !

Elle bougea son bras, et émit un petit gémissement elle ne tarderait surement pas à se réveiller. En la regardant, je me dis que ça ne me ressemblait pas. D'être là, à la regarder, d'avoir été là hier soir parce que je savais qu'elle serait blessée de ce qui s'était passé. Non ça ne me ressemblait pas de refuser une soirée Sexe avec Puck pour aller acheter une pizza avec mon argent de poche et venir içi. Pourtant je l'avais fait, et je ne m'en voulais pas. Je ne regrettais pas plutôt. C'était la première amie chez qui je ne sentais pas vraiment de rivalité, mais plutôt une complémentarité. Elle aurait pu rivaliser avec moi, parce qu'elle est aussi belle que moi, et danse même mieux je pense. Niveau mec, elle pourrait avoir autant de succès que moi. Mais elle ne le fait pas. Et cette absence de rivalité rend notre relation plus saine que celle que j'ai avec Quinn. Je l'aimais bien Quinn au début, mais je ne m'y fis pas. Parfois j'ai envie de l'étriper ! Britt est beaucoup plus innocente, et c'est ça qui m'attire chez elle. Pas de coup tordu entre nous !

Je souriais, alors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Le bleu de son regard était encore plus transparent avec cette luminosité. Sublime ! Elle me regardait en levant la lèvre supérieure, gênée par le soleil. Je me redressais légèrement afin que sa figure soit à présent à l'ombre. Elle me sourit.

- Hey… Merci ! Tu as bien dormi San ?

- Trèès bien et toi ?

- Comme un bébé. Mais il est quelle heure-là ?

- Euh… L'heure d'aller déjeuner et d'aller au lycée je pense, lui répondis-je avec une pointe d'ironie, alors qu'elle avait ré-enfouis sa tête dans son oreiller.

Elle se leva en bougonnant, et remonta son mini short qui lui était tombé à mi-fesse. Je me levais à mon tour, et m'étira devant la fenêtre. Elle me fixait, le regard toujours vaseux. Je me moquais d'elle.

J'adorais me réveiller à ses côtés, parce que je m'y sentais bien. Je saisis mon portable, puis le ralluma pour y voir s'afficher quelques instants plus tard un texto de Puck. Je ne pris même pas le temps de le lire avant de balancer le portable sur le lit, et de saisir Britt par le bras pour descendre déjeuner.

* * *

><p>La journée s'annonçait bien. Des cours pas très intéressants au programme, aller voir les Titans à l'entraînement, mais pas d'entraînement pour nous en même temps. La matinée se déroula donc sans encombrements, et je rigolais. J'en profitais pour en terrifier quelques-unes qui ne se poussaient pas sur mon passage, ou qui ne me laisser pas aller aux toilettes en premier alors qu'il y avait la queue. Une autre Cheerios était venue me demander ma recette minceur pour entretenir mes belles formes, parce que la boisson que nous imposait la Coach ne lui suffisait pas et je me fus un malin plaisir de lui répondre que contrairement à elle, je n'étais pas née avec une dentition de cheval, et que mes cuisses n'étaient pas aussi flasques qu'une plaquette de beurre fondue. Et j'avais tourné les talons fièrement, j'adorais les matinées comme ça.<p>

- Alors que nous marchions dans le couloir, Brittany fut retenue par Kurt. Je le regardais d'un regard méprisant, mais d'où il nous interrompait de cette façon lui ?

- Non mais vas-y j't'en pris ! Tu vois pas que tu nous a coupé dans notre super marche ? On est pas encore au Glee Club là pour se parle comme des potes ? l'agressais-je presque, sous le regard niais de Brittany.

- C'est pas à toi que je m'adresse Miss Latina ! me dit-il en me snobant, sans même prendre la peine de me regarder.

Blessée, je m'apprêtais à répondre quand je me ravisais, regardant Britt d'un air interrogateur. Elle souriait, comme si on venait de lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

- Brittany, j'ai besoin de tes talents de danseuse, lui dit-il sans oublier de m'adresser un regard provocateur. Je compte faire la choré de Beyoncé sur _Singles Ladies_, et j'aimerai, si tu es d'accord, que tu viennes chez moi entre midi et deux avec Tina pour danser avec moi.

- Oh… lui répondit-elle, surprise. Mais oui, avec plaisir, mais je voulais récupérer des boulettes à la cantine pour mon chat ce midi… Puis se retournant vers moi : Tu pourrais m'en prendre San ?

J'étais sidérée, je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre qu'agiter la tête en signe d'incompréhension, de frustration, et de mécontentement. D'abord, j'étais rembarrée par Kurt, le mec à autant de prestance qu'une fille, ensuite il oublie que moi aussi j'ai des talents de danseuse (ok, pas autant que Britt, mais Tina… !), et pour finir mon amie qui me demande de récupérer des boulettes pour son chat, je rêve ! Je tournais les talons, sans rien dire, et partit d'un pas ferme et définitif. J'entendais mon prénom, mais ne me retournais pas.

Furax, je tombais sur Quinn, et faillit la heurter alors qu'elle tournait à l'angle du couloir. Elle avait l'air d'aussi bonne humeur que moi. Nous ne nous sommes même pas parlé.

* * *

><p>Après avoir mangé avec d'autres Cheerios le midi, la tornade Santana s'était un peu calmée. Pendant le cours du Glee Club, Rachel nous avait encore fait un esclandre parce que Mr Shue avait donné un solo de je sais pas qui dans West Side Story à Tina et que Miss Berry n'était vraiment pas contente. Et vas-y que je te quitte la salle comme une furie. Je crois que c'était ça qui m'avait redonné le sourire. Je me réjouissais de voir cette peste rageait comme ça ! J'avais aussi retrouvé Brittany et Quinn, mais n'avait pas beaucoup parlé. Quelques sourires part ci, quelques plaisanteries par-là, mais Quinn n'avait pas plus l'air dans son assiette que moi contente. J'étais quand même sortie de la salle en compagnie de Britt, et elle m'avait quand même fait sourire, en me racontant que Kurt avait été mitonné à son père qu'il faisait partie des Titans. Kurt dans l'équipe de Foot, fallait le faire alors.<p>

- Franchement, qui goberait que Kurt fait partie de l'équipe, quelle idée débile… riais-je, en me moquant.

- C'est Tina et moi, me répondit Britt.

- Ah… explosais-je de rire, désolée. Et il compte faire quoi, se présenter à l'entraînement de demain et leur proposer une manicure ?

- Non, il demandait à Finn de l'aider cet après-midi.

Demain, nous avions entraînement en même temps que les Titans, j'allais pouvoir mater Puck, et rire de Kurt. Bah, il ne faut pas que je sois médisante, peut-être que les gars ne l'écorcheront pas trop.

Au détour d'un couloir, je me stoppais net, Brittany s'entravant dans mon pied. Je fis quelques pas en arrière, et ma tête se détourna dans le couloir de gauche. Quinn pleurait dans les bras de Finn et le pauvre affichait sa tête de crétin… Quoique c'est habituel ! Je haussais les épaules, et dit quand même à Britt en reprenant ma marche :

- Je sais pas ce qu'a Quinn aujourd'hui, mais elle a du se remaquiller plus d'une fois !

- Pourquoi ? de demanda la bonde.

- Parce qu'elle pleure depuis ce matin, je me demande combien de litres d'eau elle a dû boire pour éviter de se dessécher.

Devant la tête dépitée de Brittany, je m'empressais d'ajouter un vague « Laisse tomber » n'ayant pas envie de lui expliquer qu'il ne fallait pas toujours prendre au premier degré ce que je disais. J'aurai dû le faire, parce qu'elle s'empressa de me préciser qu'à chaque fois que je lui disais ça, elle n'avait rien à laisser tomber alors elle ne comprenait vraiment pas. My God, elle est vraiment perchée par moment… Je la pris par le bras, et sans un mot je l'entrainais hors de l'établissement.

* * *

><p>Ce soir je rentrais seule chez moi. A peine franchi la porte de la maison, j'enlevais mes chaussures, et me posais sur le canapé du salon. C'était un grand d'angle en cuir, et le contact du frais avec ma peau chaude dénudée au niveau de ma cuisse me donna un frisson. Je n'y restais pas longtemps, j'avais la bougeotte. Je montais les marches 2 par 2, et rentrais dans ma chambre pour prendre une tenue propre, direction la douche. Je me déshabillais, me démaquillais, et rentra dans la douche. L'eau ruisselait sur ma peau, et My God qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien ! Je pensais à Puck, et au fait que ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas envoyée en l'air avec lui. Ça me manquait. En sortant de la douche, je l'appellerais pour savoir si je pourrais le rejoindre ce soir. Sans tarder, je finis de ma laver, coupais l'eau, et attraper ma serviette que j'enroulais autour de ma poitrine.<p>

Pied nu, j'allais attraper mon portable qui était resté dans mon sac et composa son numéro :

- Ouais ?... décrocha-t-il.

- C'est moi mon Chou, lui dis-je d'une voix sensuelle. Dis, ça te dirait un petit encas ce soir ?

- Ouais, carrément ! Et prévois une tenue sexy, je suis en forme ce soir.

J'imaginais son regard en coin, avec son sourire à tomber. C'était un vrai bad boy, et ça me faisait craquer !

- Ça marche, et t'inquiètes, moi aussi je suis chaude ce soir ! Tu viens, ou c'est moi qui vient ?

- Je peux venir, si t'es seule ce soir, parce que ma sœur et mon frère sont là ce soir. Et comme ma mère travaille pas, j'suis pas de baby-sitting.

- Oh si tu vas l'être, y'en a un qui t'attend içi bébé dont tu dois t'occuper, le coupais-je, en me mordant la lèvre.

Et je raccrochais. Satisfaite, je repartis à la salle de bain, enfila un string en dentelle rouge, et le bustier assorti. Je rajoutais un pantalon blanc cintré par-dessus, et un haut avec un joli décolleté. Du maquillage, un coup de brosse dans les cheveux, une touche de parfum. J'allais dans ma chambre, et rangeais un peu quelques affaires. Mon regard se posa sur la photo qu'avait regardée Britt l'autre jour. Puis il dévia sur l'oreiller, en repensant à cette soirée-là passée içi.

Tout à coup mon téléphone sonna : un texto. Je pensais que c'était Puck, mais non…

« J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas pour ce midi, je t'ai sentie distante cet après-midi… »

Je m'apprêtais à répondre lorsque la sonnette retentit. Je descendis les escaliers, le téléphone à la main. C'était Puck. Je venais d'ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il se jeta sur moi, et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et humides, j'adorais sa manière de m'embrasser, presque sauvage. Il me saisit par la taille, et me souleva pour pouvoir pénétrer dans l'entrée. Je poussai la porte derrière lui, et il me prit dans ses bras alors que mes jambes flanchaient de désir. Nous sommes montés à l'étage, et avons fermé la porte de ma chambre derrière nous. Je lâchais mon portable qui tomba sur le sol pendant que Puck m'embrassait le cou et commençait à me déshabiller. Il descendit sur ma poitrine, je lui retirais son tee-shirt pour laisser apparaître son percing sur son téton, et son torse tout en muscle. Il me coucha sur le lit et se mit sur moi.

Mon corps était en ébullition, mais mon esprit lui, était concentré sur ce foutu message auquel je n'avais pas répondu…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Je tiens juste à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, ca me touche vraiment beaucoup. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir, et vais essayer de continuer à poster aussi régulièrement. Pour répondre à certaines questions, suivant les situations, vous aurez droit soit au point de vue de San, soit de Britt. Peut être même que je ferais de l'omniprésence, je ne sais pas encore. L'histoire étant celle du Brittana, il continuera bien évidemment à avoir l'intervention d'autres personnages, mais aussi des moments d'intimité entre les 2 personnages.**_

_**Merci de m'encourager, cela me donne encore plus envie de continuer. Merci de me lire :)**_

_**Chapitre 8**_

Puck était parti très tôt ce matin après une nuit de folie partagée ! J'avais peut être la tête ailleurs par moment mais ça n'empêche que ce matin j'étais d'excellente humeur. A mon sens, notre relation n'avait que du bon, pas de relation amoureuse, donc pas de prise de tête ou de justification à donner (enfin pour moi du moins !), et du sexe quand on veut, quand on peut. J'avoue, même si notre relation n'était pas amoureuse, je n'aimais pas qu'elle soit non-exclusive. Je savais qu'il était amoureux de Quinn, mais il ne couchait pas avec, elle était avec Finn, et en plus Présidente du Club d'abstinence (duquel nous faisons parties avec Britt je précise, mais on omet ce détail et c'est un secret pour personne !). Donc Quinn, tant qu'elle ne lui faisait pas du charme, je tolérais qu'elle lui parle.

Je retrouvais Britt devant nos casiers, et baissa les yeux en l'approchant :

- Hey Britt ! Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu hier soir, j'ai totalement oublié, lui mentais-je, je n'avais fait qu'y penser. Puck est venu à la maison, et je te laisse deviner la suite, ajoutais-je avec un sourire, histoire de tromper les apparences.

- Je comprends, mais t'en fais pas, je ne sais même plus ce que je te disais dedans.

- Ah… dis-je offensée, en refermant mon casier dans lequel j'avais posé un bouquin.

Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est qu'elle trompait les apparences elle aussi…

* * *

><p>Après le cours d'histoire, je croisais Puck dans le couloir, et il me vola un baiser sous le regard de Brittany, avant de continuer son chemin. Je souriais. Nous repartions à nos casiers, je devais prendre mon blush pour pouvoir m'en remettre avant le prochain cours lorsque des éclats de voix familière, et un « immaculé conception » me firent pousser la porte de mon casier afin de mieux voir d'où ils arrivaient. C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, c'était la voix de mon « petit copain », qui s'engueulait avec Quinn. Je claquais mon casier, et prit Brittany par la main pour la trainer en direction d'eux. A mi-chemin je sentis une résistance, et me retourna :<p>

- San, tu crois pas qu'on devrait les laisser régler leurs histoires ? Je veux dire, t'es pas censé être la copine de Puck, et même s'il est débile, tu crois que c'est une bonne chose de t'en mêler ?

- Oui… lui répondis-je presque méprisante. Parce que même si c'est pas mon petit copain officiel, lui et moi on est pas étrangers tu vois ! l'engueulais-je presque en faisant des signes de la main témoignant de mon agacement.

Sur ces mots je me retournais, en colère de la réaction de Britt, mais à vrai dire je ne savais même pas pourquoi je lui en voulais à elle, alors que je cherchais juste à savoir pourquoi Quinn tirait cette tronche depuis 2 jours et pourquoi Puck s'engueulait maintenant avec elle. J'arrivais dans le couloir où elle l'avait tiré après ses éclats de voix, mais il était seul.

- Eh, j'peux savoir ce qu'il se passe Puck ?

- Rien, t'occupes ! me dit-il en me passant à côté, presque ignorant, ou agacé de mon comportement je ne savais pas trop.

- Non non non, ça me regarde, je te rappelle que hier on était dans le même lit, lui dis-je en me mettant devant lui, menaçante. Britt observait la scène d'un peu plus loin.

- Pfff… Tu me gaves Santana ! T'es chiante ok ? En plus j'ai match dans pas longtemps, et j'ai vraiment pas envie de ma prendre la tête avec toi. D'ailleurs j'ai oublié mon caleçon chez toi hier soir…

- Attends, tu me dis pas comme ça que je suis chiante ! le dénigrais-je du regard. Je ne te fouttrais pas la paix tant que tu m'auras pas dit pourquoi vous vous engueuliez, et tu me connais, quand je veux quelque chose je l'ai… conclus-je en lui passant un doigt sur le torse et en me pinçant la lèvre.

J'avais décidé de changer de tactique, et je suis sûre que de cette façon il cracherait le morceau, ce n'était qu'une question de temps… ou d'endroit. Je lui tournais le dos, et repartit vers Brittany qui m'attendait les bras croisés.

- C'est bon, on peut y aller maintenant ? me dit-elle impassiblement, juste avec un petit soupir.

Je la regardais de biais, c'était la première fois qu'elle me laissait paraître que ça la gonflait. Je me contentais de lui dire oui de la tête, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être satisfaite.

* * *

><p>Le match n'allait pas tarder à commencer, et nous devions aller supporter les Titans.<p>

C'était très mal parti ! Le score était minable, et dans ces moments-là je me demandais pourquoi j'étais Cheerleader… Si pour coucher avec les mecs les plus populaires du lycée, mais hormis ça… Faut dire ce qui est, notre équipe est nulle… J'agitais mes pompons avec les autres, et parfois le match m'intéressait tellement que j'en perdais le fil des mouvements à effectuer. Quinn n'était pas loin de moi, et regardait Finn. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil, auquel je répondis par un sourire. Je la trouvais bizarre ces derniers jours, et croyez moi, j'allais bientôt savoir ce qui se tramait… Un coup de sifflet me ramena à la réalité.

Finn venait de demander un Temps Mort, en tant que Capitaine, il rassembla l'équipe autour de lui et ils se mirent à faire des signes bizarres. Je stoppais mes pompons et observais avec attention. Il restait très peu de temps et le score était minable, je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien se tramer là-bas au milieu de cette odeur pestilentielle de transpiration masculine.

Soudain les garçons se disposèrent sur le terrain d'une manière qui ne ressemblait pas au Football… _Singles Ladies !_ Non mais croyez-le ou non, Beyoncé chantait sur notre terrain de foot ! Et plus que ça, les garçons dansaient ! Oh Merde ! Kurt ! Il leur avait appris la choré ! Je regardais Britt à ma droite, elle dansait elle aussi. Après une incompréhension totale, je décidais d'en profiter ! Après tout, n'importe quel moment est propice à la danse. Le public aussi dansait. L'atmosphère du stade s'était enjouée, la foule tapait dans ses mains, et l'angoisse de la perte du match disparu pour tout le monde. Je riais et depuis la première fois de la soirée, j'avais envie de croire à la victoire.

Finn trompa les adversaires, et fit une passe décisive à Puck, qui courra vers la ligne de Touchdown à grande vitesse. La ruse avait fonctionnée ! Je sautais en l'air en criant, Il avait marqué ! Je me retournais vers Britt, qui sautait aussi de joie ! Nous sautions ensemble, et je la lâchais pour aller courir vers Puck et lui sauter dessus. Il me serra dans ses bras, et fit une accolade à Finn et à d'autres joueurs. Je détournais mon regard vers la ligne pour voir où était Britt, je la cherchais du regard, mais ne la trouvais pas. A la place, je vis le Coach Tanaka dire quelque chose à Kurt qui était resté sur la touche jusqu'ici. Kurt s'avança sur le terrain, mit son casque, et fit la préparation de son corps… Il tira, les souffles étant coupés. C'était passé, la victoire était acquise ! Tout le monde sautait de joie, moi la première, et je m'apprêtais à aller embrasser Puck. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai vu Quinn embrasser Finn tendrement, et Puck les regarder… longuement… Mon visage se figeât, et une main sur l'épaule me coupa dans mon envie de réagir. Britt souriait, mais son sourire s'était estompé en me regardant, peut-être avait-elle senti que quelque chose me travaillait… Mais au moins je savais où elle était…

* * *

><p>- Oui ?<p>

- Britt, c'est moi…

J'avais la voix qui tremblait. Je marchais dans la rue, la nuit venait juste de tomber, et je ne sais pas s'il n'allait pas pleuvoir. Mes pas n'étaient pas très assurés, et ma démarche incertaine. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais composé ce numéro, pourquoi celui de Britt. D'ordinaire, enfin avant de la rencontrer, je m'étais toujours débrouillée toute seule, parce que je suis une vraie Bitch, et fière de l'être, je me protège comme ça.

- Tu crois que Puck me trompe ?

- … Pourquoi tu me demandes ça San ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas… Peut-être parce que tu m'as dit ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour… Peut-être parce que je sais pertinemment que je ne suis qu'un plan cul pour lui, et qu'il en aime une autre…

- Mais tu t'en fiches San, non ? Regarde, moi j'ai bien couché avec plusieurs mecs de l'équipe de foot, et pour chacun d'eux je ne suis qu'un plan cul…

Il y eu un silence. Je stoppais ma marche quelques instants, et sentie comme une oppression dans ma poitrine. Surement le fait que je n'étais qu'un plan cul pour Puck, je ne vois pas quoi d'autre.

- Ouais… T'as déjà couché avec lui toi ?

- Non ! Non, non San, je te l'aurais dit sinon. Mais je pense que si tu dois continuer à le voir, ne t'engages pas. Tu n'es pas heureuse avec lui… à part pour le sexe je veux dire !

- Tu dois avoir raison ! lui répondis-je. Tu fais quoi ?

- Je suis dans mon jardin, sur la chaise longue, et je regarde des points bizarres dans le ciel, je suis sure que ce sont les fées qu'il m'arrive de voir bouger, de temps en temps.

Je souris, sa voix m'apportait un calme que je ne connaissais pas en temps normal. Je levais les yeux vers le ciel pour contempler les étoiles. Les petites fées de Brittany… Je n'avais pas envie de raccrocher.

- Attends San, deux secondes, je te reprends de suite, me dit-elle précipitamment.

- Euh… ok, ai-je juste eu le temps de dire, avant d'entendre un bruit bizarre.

Je fronçais les sourcils, et je me surprise à étouffer un petit cri presque de panique, ne sachant pas du tout ce qu'il se passait à l'autre bout du téléphone. Je me mis à tourner sur moi-même agitée, à me remonter mes cheveux qui tombaient sur ma figure, à enlever mon portable de mon oreille pour regarder l'écran… la communication n'était pas coupée, heureusement !

- Britt ?... Brittany ?...

- …. Oui, me dit-elle essoufflée !

- Ah… mais t'es barge… je me ravisais sur ce que j'allais dire. Tout va bien ? Pour faire soft…

- Oui oui… j'essayais juste d'attraper une souris !

- Une souris… ? demandais-je vraiment sceptique. Mais pourquoi une souris ? Je déteste les souris…

- Moi non plus je les aime pas, enfin c'est pas méchant, mais c'est pas ce que je préfère. C'est pour mon chat, il les aime bien lui, mais comme il les attrape pas, je les attrape à sa place…

Je me tapais la main sur mon front… Des comme elle, on en a qu'une… J'en ai qu'une…

- Mais je précise qu'il les mange pas, il est ami avec… rajouta-t-elle, comme une gamine qui cherchait à se justifier.

- Tu es unique, tu le sais ça ?

Hop, hop, hop, stop ! Rembobine Santana ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là ?

- Hein ?

- Tu es unique.

Mais merde, arrête San, t'as le disque rayé ! J'arrivais dans une espèce de petit square pas très loin de chez moi, ni de chez Britt d'ailleurs. L'idée me traversa l'esprit d'y aller, mais non, qu'allait-elle penser du fait que j'y aille, encore un soir.

Je restais silencieuse au téléphone, mais n'avait pas raccroché. Ni elle d'ailleurs…

- Tu fais quoi toi ? rompit-elle le silence.

- Je suis assise au pied d'un arbre, et je regarde tes petites fées… dis-je songeuse.

- D'accord. Dis, je pensais à un truc… si tu te poses autant de questions sur Puck, pourquoi tu lui suggères pas de rejoindre le Glee Club ? Après tout, c'est bien Kurt et Mr Shue qui ont contribués à sauver le match tout à l'heure non ?

- Britt… commençais-je, un sourire se dessinant sur le coin de ma bouche, tu es un génie ! C'est exactement ce que je vais faire, je comprends même pas pourquoi tu y as pensé avant moi…

Et merde, qu'est-ce que je suis conne de dire ce genre de choses…

- Je vais lui envoyer un texto pour lui dire que ce serait cool qu'il vienne, comme ça je pourrais le surveiller de plus près, continuais-je. C'est quoi ces bruits, tu cours encore après une souris ou quoi ? me moquais-je gentiment.

- Non … me dit une voix qui sortait de la nuit, et une silhouette élancée se dessina, des cheveux se soulevant légèrement portés par la brise fraîche d'un début de nuit.

Bouche bée, je la regardais avancer. Arrivée à mon niveau, elle mit son portable dans la poche de son pantalon, et me tendit les mains. Je raccrochais le mien, et posais mes mains dans les siennes. Elle me tira d'un coup, me relevant. Je tombais presque dans ses bras, une énorme joie m'envahit soudainement. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou, ses cheveux portant l'odeur de son parfum, j'appuyais mon menton contre son épaule. Elle me glissa dans l'oreille, presque en chuchotant :

- Moi aussi je peux te surprendre…

- Oui, elle venait de me le prouver, mais je me fichais de savoir comment elle avait su où j'étais, ou même d'envoyer ce texto à Puck maintenant, je m'estimais juste heureuse, heureuse d'avoir une amie comme elle…

Si les fées existent vraiment, remerciez-les pour moi d'éclairer sa vie à ce point, comme elle éclaire la mienne depuis si peu de temps, et pour encore longtemps j'espère…


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9**_

La soirée s'était terminée à 3h du matin, et au réveil les yeux m'avaient sérieusement piqué. Mais c'est pas grave, dans ces moments-là on ne compte pas le temps passé avec une amie. Je tournais les céréales dans mon bol, les yeux vaseux, et ma mère et le chat me parlant en même temps ça faisait beaucoup de bruit… La main dans mes cheveux, avachie sur la table, mon lait me donnait des tournis. Il fallait que j'arrête de le tourner ou j'allais vomir.

- Chérie, ça va ce matin, tu m'as l'air ailleurs ? me questionna ma mère.

- Moui… lui répondis-je.

- Mais tu es pâle comme un linge propre. Je t'ai entendue rentrer cette nuit, moi je te croyais couchée à cette heure-ci…

- Non, j'étais au petit square à côté.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais au square en pleine nuit ma puce, me dit Maman gentiment, en me caressant les cheveux. Tu ne te serais pas attrapé froid par hasard ?

- Je sais pas, mais j'étais avec San… Et je l'ai rejoint précipitamment j'ai pas fait attention à la température.

- Je vais te donner un cachet, et tu vas aller te coucher, je vais appeler le lycée pour leur dire que tu ne viendras que cet après-midi en cours si ça va mieux.

Je laissais mes affaires en plan sur la table et remontais me coucher. Arrivée dans mon lit je me couchais, je fermais les yeux, et les ré-ouvrais presque aussi tôt en entendant la sonnerie de mon téléphone. C'était un texto de San pour me dire qu'elle était devant la porte pour qu'on aille au lycée ensemble… Je voulais lui répondre que j'étais malade, mais si elle était devant la porte, je ne me voyais pas lui dire de partir. C'était San quoi…

Je descendis les marches assez lentement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ma mère n'allait pas ouvrir la porte. Elle devait être au jardin. En tournant la poignée, j'entendis San s'impatienter derrière la porte, elle bougonnait que je n'aille pas plus vite. La lumière du soleil m'aveuglait totalement, et je me retrouvais en mini short, et petit débardeur dans la rue.

- San, rentre vite !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore en pyj Britt ? Tu sais qu'on devrait être sur la route là ?

- Mais je ne savais même pas que tu venais me chercher San… En plus j'ai dû me choper froid hier soir, je comprends pas je suis vraiment pas bien. Maman a appelé le lycée pour prévenir que je ne viendrai pas ce matin…

- Oh… me dit-elle déçue, je le voyais dans son regard.

Je restais là sans rien dire, me triturant le coude gauche avec ma main droite. Gênée que Santana soit venue pour rien, je lui proposais un café… Elle refusa, et me dit qu'elle avait un super remède contre mon état vaseux. Je la regardais sceptique, ne voyant vraiment pas ce qui pourrait me faire aller mieux, à part peut-être une potion magique que seules les fées auraient pu me préparer… J'haussais les épaules. Elle s'approcha si vite de moi que j'eu l'impression qu'une tornade m'apportait à l'étage. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était en forme et moi non ? Je faillis trébucher en haut de l'escalier, mes pieds se trainaient tellement ce matin…

San me tirait par le poignet, et m'amena dans ma chambre. Les rideaux verts étaient toujours tirés, c'était eux qui cachaient la lumière. Mon lit était défait, et mes affaires en vrac sur la chaise. Oui, rentrer à 3h du matin n'était pas propice au rangement, et ce matin c'était mon état qui ne l'était pas… Elle rigolait, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Elle m'assit de force sur le rebord de mon lit, et m'appuya sur les épaules pour que je me couche. Je me frottais la figure, n'arrivant vraiment pas à émerger.

- Mais San, tu dois aller au lycée, tu vas être en retard si ça continue !

- Moui… Je sais, mais d'abord je m'occupe de toi, enfin, t'es toute seule, et tu n'es pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Hier soir, j'avais un moment de faiblesse et tu as passé plusieurs heures à me parler des fées, des lutins et de ton chat. Tu m'as redonné le sourire, alors considère que je te rends la pareille.

- D'accord… Tu as écrit à Puck au fait pour l'histoire du Glee Club, lui demandais-je.

- Oui, me dit-elle avec un sourire. Il m'a d'ailleurs répondu qu'il allait y penser, mais qu'il était un peu tôt pour me donner une réponse. J'espère que pour une fois il réfléchira bien, s'il vient je pourrais enfin voir ce qu'il se passe avec Quinn… Il y a quelque chose de pas net crois-moi, et puis Quinn est différente depuis quelques jours, Puck aussi, Finn aussi. Bon Finn et Puck sont stupides, mais tu ne trouves pas bizarre que tous les trois soient si… Enfin je sais pas, mais je te garantie que je vais savoir. Quitte à ce que je torture quelques-unes des Cheerios, Quinn a forcément parlé à quelqu'un. Ou… je jouerais aux confidences sous l'oreiller avec un des joueurs de l'équipe… Puck se sera lâché quelque chose… s'arrêta-t-elle enfin, satisfaite d'elle-même, un sourire en coin.

- Euh… d'accord.

Je ne trouvais rien d'autre à dire, elle parlait trop vite, et moi mon cerveau marchait trop lentement.

- Je suis une garce ! dit-elle en s'asseyant près de moi, un petit regard hautain accompagnant son mouvement de la tête, si caractéristique de Santana Lopez.

- Pas avec moi. Tu pourrais l'être ?

- Je ne sais pas… commença-t-elle. Mais non, je ne pense pas ! Après ne me fais jamais un coup dans le dos, parce que tu n'oublieras jamais comment je m'appelle sinon !

- Tu me fais trop peur pour ça… lui répondis-je d'une petite voix.

Je fermais les yeux quelques instants, et quand je les ré-ouvris, elle n'était plus là. Je l'appelais, et constatais qu'elle n'avait pas disparu. J'entendais sa voix provenir de la salle de bain, elle me préparait un linge humide. Je voyais l'heure défiler, et elle ne voulait pas partir. Le prof de maths allait rager, heureusement que nous n'avions pas entraînement… Son portable était posé non loin de ma main sur la couette, et je le senti vibrer. Je le saisis dans l'intention de lui tendre lorsqu'elle arriverait.

- San, tu as un message… lui dis-je assez fort pour qu'elle entende.

- Regarde qui c'est ! Je suis tellement populaire que dès le matin on m'écrit, c'est dingue ! plaisanta-t-elle.

- C'est Quinn…

- Je sais pas je comprends pas…

- Qu'est-ce que dit le message, lis-le.

Elle était revenue, et m'appuya le linge frais sur le front. Elle me prit le téléphone des mains, et garda ma main droite dans la sienne. Elle était gauchère, je l'admirais pour sa dextérité à manier son téléphone de cette main. Je vis son visage changer d'expression, et sa bouche s'entrouvrir, dévoilant ses dents, que je trouvais très bien rangées d'ailleurs.

- Je vais me la faire, je vais la tuer cette garce ! ragea-t-elle. Elle se releva, très agacée, et fit des grands gestes en tournant en rond, ses bras tapant sur ses cuisses. J'écarquillais les yeux, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle était passée d'une humeur si douce à cette Santana, si en colère… Devant mon air interrogateur, elle continua :

- Ce n'est pas un message qui m'est destiné Britt ! « Je ne veux plus que tu t'inices comme ça dans ma vie, et tu ne dois rien dire, surtout à Santana… » C'est pour Puck ce message… Quelle chienne, je suis sûre qu'ils ont couché ensemble… Je vais la tuer, j'te jure.

- Non San, calme-toi, lui dis-je en lui attrapant la main et en la tirant vers moi pour qu'elle se repose sur le lit.

- Non non, mais tu crois quoi ? Que je suis une bonne poire de qui on se fout de la gueule ? m'engueula-t-elle, me forçant à me reculer. Il est hors de question que je laisse mon mec coucher à droite à gauche, moi je peux le faire, mais pas lui, lui c'est un mec… Et puis merde, pas avec Quinn, elle est même pas aussi bonne que moi au lit je parie.

- Mmmmh…

Elle composa un numéro sur son clavier, et porta le téléphone à son oreille. Je lui tenais la main, sentant qu'elle devenait moite, et très chaude. Elle était très énervée, et moi je ne sentais presque plus mon mal de tête.

- Espèce de sale garce, tu crois que tu peux te taper mon mec comme tu le veux ?

J'entendais la voix de Quinn, je m'étais relevée pour appuyer ma tête contre l'épaule de Santana.

« Mais de quoi tu parles Santana ? »

- De ce que je ne dois pas savoir, hein ? Tu sais, le super secret que Puck je suppose ne doit jamais me dire ? Si je t'avais en face de moi Fabray, je me chargerais bien de te refaire ton portrait et ton nez qui vaut des millions je suis sûre ! Hein ? Cria-t-elle

« Mais n'importe quoi Santana, calme-toi un peu… commença Quinn. Euh… ça n'a rien à voir avec Puck, tu sais très bien que je suis avec Finn… Et puis pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

- Te fous pas de moi, je t'ai vue l'autre jour, les yeux larmoyants discuter avec Puck, je sais qu'il en pince pour toi, alors faut pas être débile pour comprendre …

Je serrais un peu plus sa main, sentant sa respiration s'accélérer. Quinn étouffa un petit rire à l'autre bout du combiné, déclenchant chez mon amie un froncement de sourcil. Ella s'apprêtait à une nouvelle fois l'insulter, mais Quinn ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Mais non, tu n'y es pas du tout… Je ne tromperais pas Finn. Et si je parlais avec Puck l'autre jour… C'est parce que je me sens… grosse en ce moment. Et Puck… hésita-t-elle. Puck m'a surprise en train de… me peser. Je me pesais, et mon poids m'a fait peur. Je ne te le dirais pas, et je ne veux pas que Puck te le dise. »

- Ouais c'est ça, dit mon amie sceptique, tu cherches à faire quoi Fabray, à me balader ?

« Non, mais tu es ma seconde, et je ne veux pas que tu en parles à la Coach. Voilà, t'es contente ? Si jamais elle le sait, je peux perdre ma place. J'ai eu le malheur de manger une glace, et si tu me balances Santana, je peux me faire virer de l'équipe… »

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de San… elle avait un plan, et ça ne me plaisait pas beaucoup. Son regard exprimait une mauvaise intention…

- Ok j'te crois Quinn, mais je te garantis pas de ne rien dire… Mais je te préviens, ne t'approches pas trop de mon mec, sinon j'irai volontiers faire coucou au tien, tu me suis ? la menaça-t-elle, avant de raccrocher.

- Je n'aime pas ton regard San là… A quoi tu penses ?

- A balancer Quinn bien sûr, je pourrais devenir Capitaine comme ça, et toi ma seconde !

- Moi tu sais, seconde ou pas je m'en fiche, tant que je reste dans l'équipe… Dis, tu ne comptes pas aller au lycée ?

- J'irais balancer Quinn cet aprèm, ce matin, je reste avec toi.

Je souris. J'avais envie de lui faire un calin. Une envie comme ça, mais peut-être que j'éviterai à Quinn de perdre sa place. San me demanda si on se mettait un film, quitte à sécher les cours, autant ne pas sortir en ville, sinon on risquait de se faire prendre, et fallait pas que ses parents soient au courant, elle dirait qu'elle était à l'infirmerie.

- San… je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui, vas-y.

- Dis… Hier soir, tu sais quand… Quand on était assises au pied de l'arbre… commençais-je, prenant une voix enfantine, et sentant un coup de chaud me monter à la tête…

- Oui… me répondit-elle. Et ?...

- Ben… Je… Tu sais… J'étais assise… Euh…

- Entre mes jambes oui, finit-elle ma phrase en souriant. Son visage s'était vraiment radoucit.

- Oui… Et tu me serais dans tes bras, et j'étais bien.

- Oui je sais, on a même instauré notre règle du petit doigt à ce moment-là, en regardant le ciel. Mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir ?

- J'avais chaud, t'as un corps chaud… continuais-je, timidement.

Elle se plaça contre ma tête de lit à côté de moi, sans rien dire, juste avec un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres. Une fois assise, elle me fit signe de venir m'adosser contre elle. Un peu gênée, mais ravie de sa proposition, je pris place au creux de ses bras, mon dos contre son ventre et sa poitrine. Sa chaleur corporelle me provoqua un frisson dans le dos. Je frémis, et souris bêtement. Silencieusement, elle serra ses bras autour de mon buste, et je sentais sa respiration dans ma nuque. Mes jambes allongées, je regardais mes pieds, puis les siens. Blancs et bronzés. Mon regard remonta de son pied en direction de sa cuisse en passant par son genou.

Une sensation sur mon avant-bras me tira de mes pensées c'était San qui, du bout des doigts, me caressait légèrement la peau. Je la sentis approcher sa bouche de mon oreille, et une petite décharge électrique me parcourra la nuque. Sur l'effet de surprise, je tournais ma tête et sentit l'odeur de framboise émoustiller mon nez… Ses lèvres se trouvaient toutes proches, je sentais son souffle qui amenait un peu d'humidité sur mes lèvres. Mon cœur s'emballa, et je me retrouvais figée, paralysée. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, ni reculer, ni avancer.

Mon regard se plongea dans le sien, mais n'y resta pas, irrésistiblement attiré par sa bouche. J'observais le moindre trait de son contour de lèvres. Elle ne bougeait pas non plus. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, ni comment, simultanément, nous allions à la rencontre de l'autre. Oubliant cette hésitation dont nous avions fait preuve quelques instants auparavant. Nos lèvres se frôlèrent d'abord, et se mêlèrent dans une sorte de timidité. Je me retirais légèrement, mais sans envie d'en finir. Je la provoquais, et elle revint me chercher. La baiser fut plus fougueux, mais langoureux… Long… Ses lèvres avaient gout de framboise, chose qui m'était inconnu. C'était bon, très bon… Je ne faisais pas que l'embrasser, je dégustais. Elles étaient douces, pulpeuses, et une envie de presser mon corps contre le sien m'envahit. Mes yeux s'étaient fermés, emportés par l'ivresse de la situation, et du désir que je ressentais.

* * *

><p>Soudain une sonnerie retentit, j'ouvrais les yeux surprise. En soufflant, je constatais que j'étais seule, face à mon plafond et que le réveil annonçait l'heure fatidique…<p>

Elle arrivait en face de moi, accompagnée de Quinn. Elles rigolaient et je m'approchais d'elles, les pensées encore légèrement embrouillées de cette nuit.

De loin, Quinn me fit un signe de la main, auquel je répondis instinctivement. Santana me regardait, alors que seulement quelques mètres nous séparaient…

Je me pinçais les lèvres, le gout de son gloss encore dessus…

**Fin frustrante hein ? le prochain a venir, en attendant, reviews (et encore merci pour votre lecture)** **=)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10**_

Nous étions dans la salle de musique en train de répéter _Don't stop Believin', _et nous n'étions vraiment pas au point… Quinn remplaçait Rachel sur ses solos, depuis qu'elle était partie. Elle est capricieuse, mais elle a une belle voix, on ne peut pas lui reprocher. Quinn n'est pas à sa hauteur pour cette chanson… Santana me regardait, en faisant les « tam tam tam » que nous faisions dans la chanson. Son regard malicieux me rappelait celui qu'elle avait dans mon rêve. Des fois les rêves sont vraiment bizarres, mais je suppose qu'il devait témoigner de mon attachement pour elle. Je remuais ma tête au rythme de la mélodie, et je me sentais sincèrement à l'aise.

Soudain Quinn partit en courant, ne terminant même pas sa phrase, et coupant tout le monde dans son élan. Mr Shue lui adressa un petit « ça va Quinn ? » lorsqu'elle passa à sa hauteur, la main devant la bouche. Surement qu'elle allait redonner son petit déjeuner, moi je l'ai-je le garde, sinon ça sert à rien que je le prenne…

- Euh… elle a du mal digérer son petit déj… Dit Finn. J'acquiesçais, fière d'avoir compris toute seule !

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait s'occuper du vrai problème ? interrogea Kurt d'un air presque hautain.

- Ta sexualité ! Lui répondit San, narquoisement.

- Rachel… Sans elle on n'y arrivera pas ! la méprisa Kurt, alors qu'elle me jetait un regard presque coquin en coin.

- Non, non, c'est faux, le reprit Mr Shue. On mettra peut-être Santana et Mercedès sur les solos de Quinn… mais on y arrivera.

Son air sceptique témoignait vraiment de la force de ses mots. Je n'étais pas très rassurée de la tournure de la situation, si Rachel avait été là, cette discussion n'aurait même pas eu lieu. J'étais juste contente que Santana ait plus de solos, parce qu'elle avait une belle voix, parmi d'autres belles choses… Oh, mais arrête Brittany, bientôt tu vas même plus savoir quoi penser, déjà qu'un rien te perturbe par moment…

- Pour les Sélections peut-être, mais pas pour les Communales et certainement pas pour les Régionales, dit Artie, qui était assis avec une guitare à la main.

- La roue libre a raison, cette Rachel me donne des envies de suicide, mais elle sait chanter, renchérit Puck.

- Oubliez Rachel, elle nous a lâchés. Elle n'est plus là. Maintenant si on veut que ça marche, il faut aller de l'avant. Ok, on fait une pose, nous dit Mr Shuester.

Je me rapprochais de San, mais son regard était posté sur Finn qui était allé parler au prof. Je déportais mes yeux vers la porte, ne voyant toujours pas Quinn revenir. Je pris mon téléphone, et commença à saisir son numéro. « Tout va bien Quinn ? » Message envoyé. J'entendais Tina et Mercedes dire à Kurt que c'était pas la première fois que Quinn faisait ce genre de sortie dont on se rappelle, mais Kurt lui était préoccupé par le départ de Rachel. Je laissais San qui ne m'avait pas parlé, et allais voir Artie (à qui je n'avais presque jamais parlé). Lui souriant, je m'approchais de sa chaise et lui dit :

- Dis, pourquoi tu quittes jamais ta chaise ? Elle est si confortable que ça ?

- Euh… Brittany, c'est un fauteuil roulant.

- Oh… C'est encore mieux, un fauteuil c'est plus confortable qu'une chaise et en plus il roule…

Je me retournais en entendant quelqu'un pouffer de rire. C'était Puck, encore. Je pense qu'il ne devait pas beaucoup m'aimer décidément… Je décrochais néanmoins un sourire en voyant Santana lui adresser un « Tssss, arrête ! ». Mais mon intérêt se portait sur Artie, qui me regardait aussi stupidement que moi Puck.

- Non c'est pas cool Brittany, je ne pourrais jamais me lever de ce fauteuil, comme si… toi tu ne pouvais plus danser, pas parce que tu ne sais plus, mais parce que tu ne peux plus marcher. C'est mon cas.

Je me sentais bête. Je lui déposais une main sur l'épaule, et lui glissa un « désolée » tout timide avant de tourner les talons, Tina me regardant en biais. Le cours reprit, et Quinn ne repassa jamais la porte.

Sorties de cours, nous décidions d'aller nous assoir un peu à l'extérieur du bâtiment principal du Lycée. Nous passions devant une salle où Finn et Rachel étaient en train de discuter. J'adressais un petit regard significatif à mon amie, qui s'empressa d'hausser les épaules. C'était la pose, donc nous avions un peu de temps. San me prit par le bras et accéléra le pas. Nous croisions Puck, qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle le snoba.

- Là tu sais ce qu'il attend ? me dit-elle, malicieusement. Que je le rejoigne dans les vestiaires des Mecs.

- Oh, j'en ai un mauvais souvenir, lui répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

- Si tu savais le nombre de fois où nous l'avons fait là-bas.

- Beurk…

J'eue un petit haut-le-cœur, mais je n'en dis rien à Santana. Nous arrivions dans la cours, et nous posâmes sur un petit espace vert. Je regardais une fille qui passait devant moi, elle avait un haut que j'aimais beaucoup. Une séance shopping, c'était ça qu'il fallait que je fasse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça Britt ? me sourit-elle.

- Son haut…

- Eh… Une aprèm Shopping, juste toi et moi, ça te dirait pas ? J'aurai bien proposé à Quinn, mais j'ai trop peur qu'elle me vomisse sur mes nouvelles affaires, rigola-t-elle.

- Ok… tiens en parlant de Quinn, elle ne m'a pas répondu… Je lui avais envoyé un message pour savoir si ça allait tout à l'heure et pas de réponse.

Soudain, je me levais et partais en courant. J'entendis Santana m'appeler, mais je ne pris pas le temps de lui répondre. Légèrement haletante, surement parce que je venais de courir alors que je ne m'étais pas échauffée, j'arrivais à hauteur de Quinn. La blonde avait les yeux rougis, et elle me fit de la peine. Santana arriva derrière moi, et je compris de suite qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié.

- Eh Quinn, mais où t'étais passée ? lui demanda ma copine.

- Je ne me sentais pas bien… lui répondit-elle en commençant à partir. San et moi échangions un regard, et rattrapions notre Capitaine par le bras.

- Ecoute… commençais-je, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais on est là, et même si on est pas inséparables, on est pas non plus inconnues… Et… Tu viens avec nous après les cours ?

San me jeta un regard, une grimace apparu sur son visage. Quinn s'en aperçu et s'empressa de décliner, spécifiant que cela ne plaisait pas à Mlle Lopez avant de nous tourner le dos. J'implorais cette dernière du regard et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Quinn attend !

- Quoi encore ?

- Viens avec nous après les cours, lui dit San. On va se faire une petite séance shopping, Britt a adoré un tee shirt qu'elle a vu toute à l'heure et on avait envie de se balader. Alors soit tu continues à pleurer toute seule et là on va finir par ne plus t'adresser la parole, soit tu viens avec nous.

- Ok… accepta Quinn après une pointe d'hésitation. Mais de ta part Santana, je suis étonnée que tu t'intéresses à ce point à moi.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est l'idée de Brittany.

- Je vois…

Je pris Santana par le bras, et Quinn par l'épaule. Il restait juste 2 heures de cours, et on pourrait alors aller faire les magasins. Devant mon enthousiasme à l'idée de passer du temps toute les trois, les filles se détendirent et nous partions en cours.

J'enfilais un haut violet, sa coupe était bizarre. J'entendais Santana et Quinn critiquer une des vendeuses je suppose, en gloussant. Je sortis la tête, histoire de voir ce qu'il se passait derrière le rideau de la cabine dans laquelle je me trouvais. Encore en train de rire, je vis San se jeter sur le rideau que je tenais à peine fermé du bout des doigts.

- Fais voir allez ! me dit-elle en me l'arrachant et en l'ouvrant en grand.

- Aaaaaah attends, j'ai pas enfilé le bas encore ! râlais-je gentiment.

- Oauh… fit Quinn. Il te va super bien ce haut, il est cintré, il te met bien en valeur… Non en fait, ne le prends pas sinon tu seras presque aussi belle que moi.

Sur ces mots, San se serra contre moi alors que j'avais les bras levés, mes mains occupées à lever mes longs cheveux blonds.

- Elle est toujours belle ma Britt Britt, dit-elle fièrement, à l'attention de Quinn, qui sourit.

Je rougis légèrement. Quinn me regarda avec un petit sourire, et me fit un clin d'œil. Je poussais San, et refermais le rideau. J'essayais le pantalon, c'était un pantalon blanc, légèrement transparent. On voyait mes sous-vêtements dessous. Je me regardais dans la glaçe, courbée, et demandas aux filles de rentrer.

Quinn ouvrit le rideau et rentra dans la cabine, San sur ses talons. Elle me fit tourner, et me regarda dans le miroir. San avait la bouche entre-ouverte.

- Ouah… me dit-elle.

- A ce point ? demandais-je sceptique.

- Il te va vraiment bien Brittany, renchérit Quinn. J'adore. Je peux l'essayer, on fait la même taille.

- Oui vas-y ! lui dis-je, en retirant le pantalon.

Je me retrouvais en tanga en dentelle, les fesses face au miroir. San n'avait pas bougé. Je commençais à renfiler ma jupe, et l'ajustais. Quinn avait passé le pantalon, lorsqu'elle claqua des doigts devant les yeux de Santana.

- Eh beh Santana, arrête de regarder comme ça, Britt s'est rhabillée, ça y est ! Ria-t-elle, tirant Santana de ses pensées.

- Hein ?... Mais non… non… n'importe quoi, je pensais à Puck…

- Ok… dit Quinn avec un sourire en coin en tentant de fermer son pantalon. Mais elle n'y parvenait pas…

- T'as vraiment grossi Fabray, la taquina San.

Mais Quinn ne riait pas elle… Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'elle se regardait dans la glace. Je regardais son ventre, et elle aussi. Une larme coula sur sa joue gauche, du côté où je me trouvais, tandis que j'avançais ma main afin de l'essuyer. Elle avait les lèvres qui tremblaient et je vis Santana secouer la tête. Des fois, je lui reprochais de ne pas être assez compatissante… Elle finit quand même par adoucir les traits de son visage, et ses yeux se détendirent.

- C'est bon Quinn, c'est pas la mort un ou deux kilo en trop, ça ne suffira pas à ce que je prenne ta place de Capitaine… dit-elle en me regardant, alors que je la fusillais littéralement du regard. Euh… dit-elle en détournant les yeux, on fera du sport ensemble.

- Le sport n'y changera rien Santana… Tu comprends pas, c'est foutu ! Je suis foutu, je suis en train de tout perdre.

- Je comprends pas Quinn, intervenais-je. Mais San elle semblait comprendre.

- Depuis quand ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas précisément, suffisamment longtemps pour que je ne rentre même plus dans ce foutu pantalon, ragea Quinn en l'enlevant violemment. Personne ne le sait, s'il te plaît, je sais que tout n'est pas tout rose entre nous Santana, mais S'il te plaît, ne le dis à personne, je t'en prie.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et je m'approchais d'elle, pour lui essuyer certaines trop grosses à mon goût. Je retournais ma tête vers la latina, et vit qu'elle s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose.

- Non, on ne dira rien, tu as notre parole, dis-je à Quinn, alors qu'elle reniflait.

- Santana, je veux ta parole…

- Oui c'est bon tu l'as, répondit Santana en agitant les bras, exaspérée de devoir surement céder devant un tel moyen de pression. Je le remerciais du regard et elle me sourit, juste histoire de me faire plaisir. Mais qu'importe. Et qui le sait Quinn ? demanda-t-elle.

- Puck, et Finn bien sûr… Et Mr Shue. Mais la Coach ne doit pas savoir s'il vous plaît, je lui dirais, laissez-moi juste un peu de temps.

- D'accord, lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Je faisais signe à Santana d'approcher, ce qu'elle fit au début à contre cœur. Allez, venez, on va rentrer maintenant. Je vais prendre ce haut qui me va trop bien, hein San, mais je laisse ce pantalon, il n'est pas si bien finalement…

Quinn esquissa un sourire, ce qui me fit plaisir. Elle remit sa robe, et sortit de la cabine. Je retenais San par le poignet, et elle se retourna, ses cheveux noirs raflant le rideau à moitié tiré. Je lui glissais un « merci », suivit d'un « t'es toujours belle aussi tu sais » à peine murmuré. Nous sortions de l'espace essayage et passions en caisse.

* * *

><p>Son numéro s'afficha sur mon écran, et je décrochais.<p>

- Oui San ?

- Pourquoi on dirait rien pour Quinn ?

- Parce que c'est notre amie. Et que si je te confiais un secret, tu le dirais ?

- Non … Mais toi c'est pas pareil Britt Britt. C'est… différent !

- San, s'il te plaît, on ne dit rien.

- Ouais… de toute manière, ça se sera bien assez tôt je parie. Au fait… t'étais carrément sexy dans ce pantalon tout à l'heure, tu le sais ça ?

J'imaginais son sourire, et je me tortillais les cheveux. J'aurai aimé qu'elle soit là.

- Merci… Mais j'aurais bien voulu le voir sur toi…. Et je raccrochais, imaginant la scène.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'aime l'amitié Quinn / San / Britt, mais c'est très délicat de l'aborder. **

**Je poste un petit peu moins souvent, ayant un peu moins le temps d'écrire. Je compte néanmoins continuer relativement souvent XD Merci de me suivre, et de m'encourager.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11**_

J'avais passé les derniers jours à me torturer l'esprit. Non mais pourquoi j'avais cédé à Brittany et son stupide chantage… Ne rien dire pour Quinn Fabray en cloque… ? Sans plaisanter, c'est l'occasion quoi… L'occasion de faire savoir à ma chère Capitaine que oui, je suis aussi bonne qu'elle ! Non pardon, je suis meilleure qu'elle, au moins moi je suis pas en cloque ! Et pourtant le sexe c'est pas ce qui manque dans ma vie ! Et là Brittany qui débarque et qui me supplie de rien dire… Ca fait plusieurs jours que je résiste, mais je n'y peux rien, j'ai envie de le crier sur tous les toits. J'aime bien Quinn, faut pas croire l'inverse. Mais elle m'énerve aussi, comme Berry, mais pour d'autres raisons. Puck… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'aime ? Je suis sûre qu'il l'aime, il la bouffe du regard ! Mais au moins, elle ne m'arrive pas à la cheville niveau sexe, c'est comme ça que je garde Puck, enfin du moins qu'il n'y a rien entre eux… Merci le Club d'abstinence ! Enfin ça c'était ce que je pensais avant de savoir qu'elle était une future maman. Finn pour une fois n'a pas été aussi stupide qu'à son habitude !

Un frisson me parcourra le corps alors que je me fis mal avec ma lime à ongles. J'émis un « Aie ! » faisant sursauter Brittany placée derrière moi. Ses mains dans mes cheveux, j'aimais cette sensation. Nous attendions le début du cours de chant. L'handicapé, la diva, la demoiselle, et l'asiatique discutaient du cas de Quinn justement. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup les gens du Glee club, mais au moins ils étaient pas tout à fait déconnectés du monde réel, ils savaient encore parler des choses intéressantes ! Je souriais de satisfaction, mais ne réagis pas à la conversation, promesse oblige…

- Peut… Peut-être qu'elle aime pas notre groupe ? bégaya Tina, en réponse à leur interrogation du moment « pourquoi Quinn pleure tout le temps ? »

- Vous êtes bêtes à ce point-là ? intervint Puck, qui était resté muet jusqu'à présent, jouant de la guitare dans un coin de la salle.

Je levais les yeux un instant, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait dire… Continuant de me faire les ongles, je me réjouis de savoir que Puck allait surement dire encore une connerie.

- Vous croyez que Batman et Robin étaient juste amis j'parie ? continua-t-il, d'un ton dédaigneux.

- C'est qui Batman et Robin ? me glissa Britt à l'oreille.

- Des perso de BD je crois… lui répondis-je amusée de voir que les autres n'avaient rien compris non plus.

- Peut-être que Quinn a un polichinel dans le tiroir, balança-t-il en se levant.

Je fis un signe de la main à Britt, surprise qu'il dise ça aussi… facilement ! Ce genre de chose était digne de moi, et uniquement de moi ! Britt réagit aussi à cette révélation, et maintenant au moins ce qui était clair, c'est que je n'avais plus à le cacher ! Et Brittany et Quinn ne pourraient pas me reprocher d'avoir dit quoi que ce soit ! Cette idée me réjouissait, non pas que je tienne compte de ce que pense Quinn de moi, mais j'avais prouvé à Britt que même à contre cœur, il pouvait m'arriver de garder un secret.

- Et le père, ce serait qui ? demanda Mercedes.

- D'après toi… hésita Puck. Cette hésitation ne me plut pas du tout, pourquoi hésiter, la réponse est évidente non ? Non ne me dites pas que… Finn ! Finit-il.

Ouf… Tiens, Miss Berry qui déboule ! Elle venait nous annoncer son grand retour parmi nous ! Elle ne m'avait pas manqué celle-là… mais je n'admettrais jamais devant les autres que sa voix si ! On aurait dit qu'elle faisait fuir Puck tandis que personne n'écoutait ce qu'elle disait. Tout le monde parlait de Quinn, sauf Britt… qui ne disait rien. Kurt expliqua à Rachel, qui se décomposa sur place. Tiens, y avait-il du Finn là-dessous. Je rigolais intérieurement ! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être sadique des fois ?... Brittany avait arrêté de caresser mes cheveux, et vint s'assoir à côté de moi. Voyant son visage triste, je passais un bras autour de son épaule.

- Hey, Britt, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

- C'est pas cool pour Quinn…

- Non je sais… me contentais-je de répondre, parce que oui, j'aurais eu envie de faire ce que Puck avait fait, mais non, je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place de Quinn…

* * *

><p>Ce soir nous avions notre première représentation en public… on avait tous le track, en plus ce n'était pas Rachel notre chanteuse principale. C'était April je sais plus quoi, que Mr Shue avait ramené y'a quelques jours. J'avoue je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup, le premier jour où elle nous a vu au Glee Club, elle nous a dit qu'on ressemblait à « une vieille pub pour l'unicef », non mais franchement, elle s'est vue elle avec sa tête de blondasse vieillie par le temps ? Bon après j'avais un peu ravisé mon jugement, parce qu'elle savait chanter, et que mon intérêt à moi aussi c'était de ne pas paraître ridicule sur scène ! Donc si elle pouvait éviter ça, c'était bien !<p>

Nous étions en salle de chant, déjà tous en costume, en train de nous échauffer la voix sur quelques notes de piano jouées par … Bart je crois qu'il s'appelle. J'aimais bien nos costumes, Jeans, Santiages et chemises à la cow-boy ! J'étais sexy la dedans. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Britt, avant que mon regard ne dévie sur les fesses de Puck… Mmmmh miam ! Ca faisait longtemps tiens… Allez Santana, reprends toi, là tu vas rentrer sur scène. Soudain April franchit la porte, en costume rose, et complètement bourrée. La garce, elle embrassait Puck ! Je me mis à rougir de rage, Brittany m'attrapant le poignet.

- Je vais la défoncer ! rageais-je.

- Chut, San, on va rentrer sur scène. Et puis c'est sa manière à elle de dire bonjour, elle te fera surement la même chose…

- Surement pas ! lui répondis-je sèchement, me demandant vraiment si des fois elle réfléchissait.

Je décidais malgré tout que je la chopperai après notre prestation, parce que là, j'avais trop peur de me décoiffer…

* * *

><p>Tout avait été parfait ! April avait assuré, et en fait tout le monde avait assuré ! J'avais adoré danser et chanter, j'avais ressenti une adrénaline et une sensation de liberté que je ressentais peu dans mon quotidien. Le chant et la danse faisaient partis de moi, je le savais maintenant. Le public nous procure une envie de nous dépasser afin de répondre à ses attentes. La scène est un endroit magique, où nous sommes nous tout en étant quelqu'un d'autre aux yeux de l'auditoire. On ne le connait pas, et il ne nous connait pas, mais en quelques pas et quelques paroles, nous devons leur transmettre quelque chose : un sentiment, une émotion. Ca me plait, j'aime ça ! J'aime entendre les autres membres du Glee Club chanter, j'aime les voir danser. J'aime regarder Britt danser. J'avais fini la chorégraphie sur l'épaule de Puck, et j'en profitais pour lui voler un baiser alors qu'il me reposait au sol.<p>

Pendant l'entracte, nous devions changer de costume, et j'en profitais pour me faire remaquiller par Kurt. Ce mec n'avait pas que les attitudes d'une fille, il en avait aussi les talents j'avoue. J'aurai bien demandé à Britt de le faire, mais par moment elle est tellement adroite que l'idée d'un œil crevé me passait toute envie. Mr Shue rentra dans la pièce, et Kurt s'empressa de luire dire qu'il s'était trompé et que le prof avait raison, April « m'massacrerait Mariah dans un combat de diva ! ». Je n'étais pas souvent d'accord avec lui, mais je le regardais avec un sourire, je n'aurais pas dit mieux, pour une fois ! Britt était à côté de moi, et semblait également d'accord, bien que je sois sûre qu'elle n'avait pas compris de quelle Mariah Kurt parlait… Enfin, il me jeta un regard plus que satisfait de lui-même, en continuant de m'appliquer du phare à paupières. Et d'un coup il s'arrêta, voyant la tête de Mr Shue, quelque peu embarrassé…

- April ne viendra pas les jeunes… Mais vous n'avez pas besoin d'elle.

- Mais… On a besoin d'elle pour le deuxième acte, protesta Mercedes.

Nos visages se sont tous décomposés sur place, comment pouvait-on se retrouver sans star, alors qu'on avait aussi bien assuré la première partie ? Non mais je suis maudite ou quoi ? Et M**DE ! Pour une fois, et pour la première et seule fois de ma vie je pense, je regrettais Rachel et son foutu caractère ! Surtout sa voix en fait ! Si seulement elle pouvait…. Elle franchit la porte, et là je clignais des yeux 2 fois, histoire de m'assurer que maintenant je ne me mettais pas à rêver éveillée de Mlle Je-sais-tout ! Mais non, elle était bien là, et elle nous sortit un discours comme quoi elle pouvait sauver la situation en agissant comme une doublure, c'est ce qu'ils font à Brodway paraît-il ! Je le regardais quand même sceptique, elle ne connaissait même pas les pas de danse ! C'est pas Britt pour tout apprendre d'un coup, personne ne peut mieux faire ça qu'elle…. Mais de toute manière, nous n'avions pas trop le choix…

Rachel a enfilé son costume, et Mike et Britt lui ont montré les principaux pas à savoir. Berry se sentait capable de nous suivre, elle reprenait comme ça son rôle principal, ce qui l'enchantait. Enfin… On n'avait pas trop le choix… Mes yeux dévièrent sur Brittany, elle dégageait vraiment quelque chose lorsqu'elle dansait… Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, rêvassant à une chorégraphie un peu plus osée. Je serais curieuse de voir ce qu'elle était capable de faire. Allez, on allait bientôt rentrer sur scène, je devais me reprendre ! La chanson qu'on allait interpréter _Somebody to love_, me touchait particulièrement, parce que même si je ne le disais pas, j'espérais qu'un jour quelqu'un pourrait m'aimer, et que j'aurai quelqu'un à aimer… C'est donc avec une petite appréhension, mais avec une joie immense, que je rentrais sur scène, Brittany sur mes talons. Ma main se tendit en arrière, et je sentais la sienne m'attraper les doigts…

* * *

><p>Tout le monde était parti, le show s'étant terminé merveilleusement bien, et je restais seule avec Britt dans la salle de chant, il me restait encore une partie de mon costume à enlever. La pièce était plongée dans le silence, et je n'en connaissais pas l'origine. La bonde était assise sur une chaise, et ne disait rien, elle se contentait de me regarder. J'enlevais mon jean et me retrouvais en tanga.<p>

- Il est beau ton tanga, dit Britt en brisant le silence.

- Merci… lui répondis-je en relevant les yeux vers elle.

Elle se leva, et s'avança vers moi. Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer, alors que rien ne se passait de particulier. Je devais être en manque de sexe pour réagir comme ça, Puck n'avait pas été disponible ces derniers jours, et à cet instant précis, je pris la décision d'y remédier dès ce soir. Et puis merde, c'était Brittany quoi ! Je me ressaisis, bougeant la tête nerveusement, comme pour me réveiller. Je me tournais pour attraper mon pantalon que j'avais laissé sur le piano. Je sentis une main frôler le bas de mon dos, et me tripoter le haut du tanga. Je me retournais subitement, Britt n'ayant rien lâché. Son torse était à présent collé au mien, son regard penché par-dessus mon épaule en direction de mes flans et je sentais presque l'odeur de sa peau tellement mon nez était proche de son oreille. J'eu l'irrésistible envie d'y déposer un baiser, j'avais toujours eu un faible pour les lobes d'oreilles. J'étais là, paralysée par la présence si proche de cette fille, qui en peu de temps m'avait fait découvrir une autre facette de ma personnalité que seule elle connaissait. Et elle me prenait de cours, parce que cette fille était mon amie, peut-être même la seule pour qui j'avais réellement de l'estime. Cette fille si niaise, si spontanée, et qui cachait bien des mystères. Une fille qui était à ma hauteur, pas parce qu'elle excellait dans l'art d'être blessante, ça j'étais la seule à le faire, mais parce qu'elle m'apportait un peu de paix. Sensation agréable, mais parfois déroutante. Et pour ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire, je l'estimais. Pourtant Santana Lopez n'avait d'estime que pour elle-même. Et maintenant pour Brittany.

Toutes ces pensées m'avaient traversé l'esprit en un temps record. Ma bouche toujours à quelques millimètres de son lobe, j'y déposais quand même un baiser furtif. A ma grande surprise, elle ne bougea pas, et se contenta juste de lâcher l'arrière de mon tanga. J'avais dû la surprendre. Je restais sans bouger, guettant la moindre réaction de peur de sa part. Après quelques instants qui me parurent interminables, je me reculais légèrement, me retrouvant plongée dans ses yeux d'un bleu transparent dans cette lumière artificielle. Il devait être quoi ? Minuit… Minuit, et j'étais là, en tanga, dans la salle de chant, à ressentir un frisson me remonter de la cuisse au haut de ma nuque. J'étais comme aspirée, envoutée par son regard. Le visage de Brittany était si apaisant, si…obsédant, si… attrayant… Que sans même m'en rendre compte, mes lèvres se retrouvèrent sur les siennes. La chaleur de sa bouche me rendit toute électrique, des envies subites parcourant mon corps, devant lutter pour ne pas y succomber. Réalisant mes actes, j'avais envie de décrocher, de partir en courant presque honteuse. Non, je n'étais pas en train de l'embrasser, j'avais juste eu un réflexe humain en réponse à la situation, n'importe qui aurait fait la même chose. N'importe qui aurait eu ces pensées en sa présence.

Mes envies de sexe me faisaient vraiment faire n'importe quoi… mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Pas en cet instant précis.

**J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plait. Si c'est le cas, n'oubliez pas de me le dire ! L'évolution est en marche :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12**_

Sauver les apparences n'avait pas été bien dur depuis le baiser que je n'avais pas pu retenir. Comme m'avait dit Britt en réponse à ma frustration, je n'avais fait que lui dire « Au revoir » comme April avait dit « Bonjour » à Puck plus tôt dans la soirée… J'avais fait mine d'être d'accord, une autre explication étant pour moi délicate à lui fournir. Dire que j'étais en manque de sexe oui, mais dire qu'embrasser Brittany me comblerait à ce niveau, non ! En y repensant je ne savais pas quoi penser de cette réaction qui à la fois m'avait mise mal à l'aise, et à la fois m'avait rendue aussi électrique. Bref, j'étais tellement en manque de sexe à ce moment-là que j'aurai été capable de lui sauter dessus, là dans la salle de chant, sur le piano. N'importe quoi !

Heureusement, Santana Lopez ne se laisse pas déstabiliser si facilement, et donc tout naturellement, j'avais passé la soirée dans les bras de Puck, enfin dans son lit plutôt ! C'était bien… Et je crois qu'en 2 semaines depuis ce fameux soir, il y en avait qu'un seul où j'avais été sage. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas qu'avec Puck, les équipes de Foot pour ça s'était vraiment pratique. Et je ne parle même pas de mon pouvoir de persuasion !... Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'avait fait la blondinette de ses derniers soirs, je sais juste qu'on ne s'était pas vues depuis le soir du show. A vrai dire, elle était toujours pareille, comme si c'était naturel comme baiser… Mais non ça ne l'était pas, donc moi j'étais sur mes gardes, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle pense que j'allais prendre cette habitude avec elle. Donc au lycée, aucun souci, mais les soirs j'avais préféré éviter ces derniers temps !

Nous nous étions fait reprendre par Shuester hier, soit disant qu'on se relâchait au Glee Club… En même temps, les Communales c'est dans la poche, on affronte une équipe de sourds et une équipe de délinquantes alors ! Tssss.. pas besoin d'en faire un plat ! Alors ce matin, il nous a sorti une histoire de duels ! Garçons contre filles ! Le vainqueur verrait son Mash Up utilisé comme ouverture aux Communales. Les duels, moi j'aime ça, les défis m'excitent mais Boys VS Girls, sérieusement ? Je crois que mon visage avait trahit mon déni de la situation lorsque Mr Shue nous avait annoncé ça ! Et Kurt qui était venu avec nous… Il a un sérieux problème dans sa tête celui-là, quoi que… Je ne sais pas si c'est pas entre ses jambes qu'il est situé en fait le problème… Enfin, nous n'avions pas le choix, et je crois que ce duel était gagné d'avance. Même Mercedes et Tina m'approuvaient, je ne parle même pas de Brittany, elle elle s'en fichait de toute manière ! Je ne sais même pas si elle avait compris le principe sur le moment. Mais c'est Britt, et sa niaiserie la rendait si touchante. En une semaine, les garçons ne seraient pas capables de pondre quelque chose de correct. Même Puck m'avait confessé qu'il n'y croyait pas, en plus Finn était crevé et ne tenait même plus debout pendant les entraînements. En temps normal, j'aurai bien cherché à réveiller ses envies profondes, mais là, compétition oblige, j'avais dû me restreindre.

* * *

><p>Rachel avait comme d'habitude tout géré ! Elle gérait si bien, et nous étions si bonnes qu'on passait nos temps de répétitions à ne pas répéter. La salle de danse avait la plus grande glace de l'école et pour mon épilation sourcilière c'était parfait. Je jetais un regard par-dessus mon épaule dans la glace pour voir Britt s'étirer à la barre. Elle avait un grand écart qui me coupait le souffle. Je ne pus retenir un sourire, que Miss Berry brisa en rentrant comme une furie dans la salle. Tina et Mercedes ne notèrent même pas son entrée, et je dois dire que rien que le fait d'entendre ses pas me donnait envie de quitter la pièce.<p>

- Ok les filles, il faut qu'on commence là ! lança-t-elle, stressée.

- Il faut qu'on s'échauffe nous, lui répondis-je narquoisement.

- Ou est Quinn ?

- Surement au centre commercial à la recherche de pantalons extensibles, sortit Britt si spontanément qu'on en rigola toutes sauf Rachel.

- Il ne faut pas qu'on se repose sur nos lauriers, continua Berry.

- Relax, on va faire un mash up sur _Halo_ et _Walking on Sunshine_, la coupa Mercedes.

- Oui, c'était mon idée, rétorqua Rachel.

La conversation me passionnait tellement que j'entendais juste Mercedes qui voulait improviser et Rachel qui s'y opposait. Mon regard croisa celui de ma petite blonde et nous nous échangions un sourire, qui témoignait de toute notre complicité.

Rachel n'ayant pas réussi à nous faire changer d'avis, c'est donc sans une pointe de regret que je sortis de la salle, et fut rattrapée par mon amie :

- Hey… me dit-elle en m'attrapant le bras, m'obligeant à me retourner.

- Britt… qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

- Ben… pourquoi tu es partie de cette façon… je veux dire sans m'attendre ?

- Euh… commençais-je, légèrement gênée… je dois aller retrouver Puck en fait… si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Ah… Son visage s'était totalement refermé.

- Tu veux m'accompagner ?

- Non merci, ça va… me dit-elle en tournant les talons.

Je sentis alors une sensation bizarre m'oppresser la poitrine alors qu'elle s'éloignait. « Je t'appelle après » lui dis-je, et n'eus pour réponse qu'un seul « Ouais » lointain, et sans entrain, sans un regard, ni aucun signe.

Relevant fièrement la tête, faisant demi-tour en fusillant du regard une ou deux pinbèches que je croisais dans le couloir, je marchais d'un pas rapide et franc vers le gymnase. Je croisais Puck, et m'arrêta net, l'arracha à son pote avec qui il était en train de plaisanter, le tira violemment pas le tee-shirt, et l'entraina dans la première porte des toilettes que j'aperçu. Après l'avoir fait rentrer, je claquais la porte derrière lui, jetais mon sac par terre, et lui sautais dessus, lui faisant abandonner l'idée de toute protestation possible, et l'entraînant dans un tourbillon de fougue et de fureur, dont moi-même je n'en connaissais pas l'origine. L'image du visage de Brittany s'estompa petit à petit, laissant place à un noir total.

* * *

><p>J'arrivais dans la salle de la chorale, je n'avais pas vu les autres membres depuis quelques heures, pas même Brittany. Si, j'avais vu Puck, et plus que bien même, mais personne d'autre. J'aurai pu utiliser ce beau gosse pour soutirer des informations concernant la prestation qu'ils allaient nous présenter, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, pour 2 bonnes raisons : la première, pas question que Finn ou Rachel, ou n'importe quel membre du Glee Club vienne interrompre ce que nous étions en train de faire, et la deuxième, les garçons étaient trop nuls pour gagner. Rien d'intéressant donc à en tirer.<p>

Je m'assis sur une chaise, remettant en place ma jupe de mon uniforme. Les autres filles prirent place sauf Quinn qui était absente, et les garçons entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils avaient l'air vraiment en forme pour des perdants !

Mlle Pillsbury, la conseillère d'orientation, et amante de Mr Shue je suppose, était présente en tant que Jury. Je fis un clin d'œil cochon à Puck.

Ils nous firent un Mash up _It's my Life/ Confessions_ du tonnerre ! Je me suis d'abord demandé comment c'était possible, mais voyant que Rachel était blasée de leur prestation, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et de les encourager. Et puis il fallait dire ce qui était, cette chanson rendait tous les garçons extrêmement sexy ! Je cherchais la complicité de Britt, qui avait l'air de s'amuser autant que moi. Le temps de la chanson, tout allait bien entre nous, mais j'avais une petite appréhension quant à la suite des évènements. Je n'avais pas compris sa réaction. La représentation terminée, on eut droit à une intervention tant appréciée de notre chère Rachel Berry…

- Les filles, il faut qu'on se retrouve dans la salle de chant en fin de journée, et il va falloir qu'on discute sérieusement de notre super prestation !

- Eh oh, calme tes ardeurs Miss Peggy, on va le faire ton super Mash up, et on va la gagner cette ouverture des Communales, pas la peine de nous tomber dessus comme un boulet de canon… lui rétorquais-je assez violemment, d'un air plutôt menaçant. J'aimais cette image que j'imposais.

- Et Quinn ?... demanda Brittany.

- Quinn je vais aller lui parler moi… répondit Rachel.

- Pourquoi Toi ? Elle te déteste, tu cherches à lui voler son mec j'te rappelle l'agressais-je à nouveau.

- Santana, ça te regarde pas, me coupa Britt alors que je me vexais qu'elle prenne le parti de Berry. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, continua-t-elle d'une voix diminuée de volume…

- Parce que justement j'ai essayé de lui voler son petit copain, et que toi Santana, tu l'aimes pas non plus… Et Brittany, je sais pas si tu pourrais trouver les bons mots…

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase que je me précipitais sur elle et la poussais des 2 mains au niveau des épaules. Je sentis un élan de colère me remonter jusqu'aux narines. Elle recula sous la pression, et je me rapprochais d'elle en la provoquant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là Berry ? Tu veux que je te montre moi les bons mots à employer avec les filles comme toi. Je viens des quartiers ma vieille, et si tu veux que je t'apprenne la vie, pas de soucis, mais ne t'en prends pas à Brittany…

- Je ne voulais pas insulter Brittany, me rétorqua Rachel avec une pointe d'angoisse dans son regard quand même. Je voulais juste dire que…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? nous coupa une voix familière. Quinn s'était approchée des livres dans les bras. Elle nous regardait d'un air interrogateur.

- Rien Fabray, j'te la laisse… dis-je d'un air dédaigneux. Viens Britt…

Alors que j'entraînais Brittany par le bras, toujours furieuse contre Rachel, je la voyais s'approcher de Quinn. Brittany me jetait un regard presque méprisant.

- Quoi ?

- Eh m'agresse pas Santana, j'ai rien dit !

- Non mais ton regard en dit long, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

- Rien… mais pourquoi tu t'en ai prise à Rachel comme ça ?

- Brittany, elle venait de te critiquer, et de dire que t'étais pas assez intelligente pour aligner 2 mots ! m'emportais-je.

- Ah bon, j'avais pas compris ça… Elle me scrutait du regard, ce qui avait le don de m'agacer lorsque ce regard se trouvait être aussi inexpressif ! Voyant mon énervement, elle fit une petite moue avant de continuer : Tu es sûre que tout va bien San ? Je te trouve distante depuis quelques semaines… Je veux dire… c'est pas comme avant, tu es froide…

- Moi froide ? Non mais tu plaisantes, c'est toi qui tourne les talons sans cesse !

- Mais non je ne tourne pas les talons, tu ne m'adresses presque pas la parole hormis en cours. Toutes les fois où j'ai voulu qu'on se voit après les cours, tu étais toujours occupée, à croire que je t'ai fait quelque chose…

- Mais non… j'avais juste d'autres choses à faire c'est tout ! lui répondis-je le plus calmement possible compte tenu de la situation. Je voyais que ma réponse la blessait, et c'était ce que je voulais éviter, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle insistait comme ça ? Je devais trouver quelque chose et vite… Dis tu fais quoi ce soir ? On pourrait aller au ciné non, y'a un film qui vient juste de sortir que je voulais voir, si ça te dit ?...

- Euh… dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Non, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu ce soir, je sors avec Matt !

- Matt ? Et depuis quand tu sors avec lui ? lui dis-je en croisant les bras.

- Depuis que je lui ai demandé de passer la soirée avec lui… me répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

- Ok… Ben passe une bonne soirée alors !

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? me demanda-t-elle avec incompréhension.

- Laisse tomber, j'dois y aller, lui répondis-je sèchement, en tournant les talons.

J'étais blessée, et je me sentais trahie. Pourquoi je ne sais pas parce qu'après tout j'avais décliné ses propositions plusieurs fois de suite, sans au final n'avoir de véritables raisons ! Mais tout de même, elle me reproche de décliner et quand je prends l'initiative, elle me dit qu'elle doit passer la soirée avec Matt ! Soirée cinéma, tu parles, comme si j'étais trop conne pour comprendre ! Et bien ok, qu'elle joue à ça, elle va pouvoir attendre encore un moment pour que je dise oui à une prochaine sortie.

Mais pourquoi j'étais aussi énervée ? Mon état m'énervait encore plus ! Mais arrête Santana, pose-toi deux secondes et souffle un peu. Puck ce soir ? Non il n'est pas dispo… Mike peut être ? Non plus, de toute manière j'ai pas envie d'un asiatique ce soir. Tyler ? Non plus, pas besoin de grands discours philosophiques, juste d'éclate. Même pour quelque chose d'aussi basique que le sexe, j'arrive pas à gérer ce soir et à trouver satisfaction !

Tant pis, je regarderais un film, en m'entrainant pour le mash up de demain. Ça me donnerait l'occasion de travailler ma voix, c'est mon père qui sera ravi en rentrant du boulot…

Sauve les apparences Santana, pas la peine de te miner le moral pour si peu, en plus tu vas avoir droit au saxon de Miss Berry, et puis si elle me gonfle, je ne vais pas me gêner…

* * *

><p>Une heure ! Pendant une heure elle nous avait engueulées parce qu'on avait pas travaillé en début de semaine de préparation, et qu'on devait le présenter demain après-midi. Quinn était revenue au club, par quel miracle je ne sais pas. Rachel avait dû l'endormir en lui chantant une berceuse c'est pas possible ! Ou alors elle aime chanter peut-être ! Bref, quoi qu'il en soit on était au grand complet et on avait que demain matin pour répéter en groupe !... Je passais la porte de la maison, et ne prit même pas le temps de prendre un truc à manger dans le frigo alors que je mourrais de faim. Mon agacement n'avait fait que se renforcer avec les heures qui passaient. Si j'avais vu Britt ce soir je lui aurais demandé comment elle comptait se coiffer ou s'habiller pour demain, et on aurait pu chanter ensemble pour s'entraîner. La choré, on aurait aussi pu la préparer. Là je me retrouvais seule alors qu'elle s'envoyait en l'air.<p>

Cette pensée me provoqua un profond dégout. Je me jetais sur mon lit, que je n'avais pas pris la peine de refaire le matin même en quittant ma chambre. J'avais un devoir à faire en maths, mais je décidais que je le pomperais sur quelqu'un demain matin, je n'avais vraiment envie de rien, et me forçais à prendre la feuille avec la partition et les paroles du mash up pour commencer à chanter. Je venais de chanter un couplet que ma voix se mit à trembler, la concentration n'y était pas, et j'enchainais fausse note sur fausse note ! Je balançais les feuilles sur mon lit, et attrapa la télécommande de la télé, que je branchais. Je zappais jusqu'à trouver une chaîne potentiellement intéressante : rien ! A défaut je mis les clip, une chaîne de câble… Je m'avachis sur mon lit après avoir et prit mon téléphone, le tournant et le retournant dans ma main. Je n'avais vraiment envie de rien, pas même d'appeler quelqu'un histoire de passer le temps.

_«[Refrain x2] To bear the weight_

_and push into the sky_

_it's easier to lie_

_it's easier to lie_

_And honestly_

_to look you in the eye_

_it's easier to lie_

_it's easier to lie_

_To be the one_

_to be the only one_

_something has to give a lot_

_something has to give a lot_

_And who am I_

_to give you what you need_

_when I'm learning_

_just learning_

_Learning how to live and_

_[refrain]_

_To fill the space_

_the space you made for me_

_try to be the one you want_

_try to be the way you want_

_And maybe I_

_could be the one you need_

_if you'd only_

_show me_

_Show me how to live and_

_[Refrain]_

_And do what's right_

_when everything is wrong_

_it's easier to run_

_it's easier to_

_Never have_

_to look you in the eye_

_it's easier to lie_

_it's easier to lie"_

_[Refrain]_

Tiens, j'aime ces paroles… A travers cette chanson d'_Aqualung_, mes pensées ne vont que vers elle… Mais pourquoi ? Elle me manque, il me manque quelque chose lorsque je ne la sens pas près de moi. Je voudrais être ce manque pour elle aussi. Je m'interdisais ces pensées. Encore une fois… Non je ne veux pas le revivre_ encore une fois_ !... J'avais trop souffert, trop pleurer, et trop changée pour survivre.

Alors je ne dirais rien… C'est tellement facile de mentir, tellement plus facile…


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre 13**_

Cette robe m'allait à ravir ! Jaune, mi-longue, ample. Je me contemplais avec fierté. J'étais quand même super jolie, tu m'étonnes que les mecs craquaient tous sur moi. J'affichais un sourire radieux, et arborais ma posture fière ! Oui ! C'était sûr, j'étais belle ! Je relevais mes cheveux avec l'aide de mes deux mains. J'étais seule dans la salle de danse, j'étais venue là parce qu'il y avait les plus grandes glaces de l'école. Et donc c'était l'endroit PARFAIT pour me préparer. Je passais mon passe dans mes cheveux et m'arrangeais mes mèches. Je me sentais euphorique ! En forme ! En super forme ! Ces petites pilules que nous avait donné l'infirmière nous mettaient sur un pied d'égalité avec les garçons. Enfin non, elles les avaient mis à égalité avec nous et nous avions repris notre première place de droit ! Il me tardait de faire le Mash Up. J'aimais beaucoup la rythmique de cette chanson qu'on avait préparée.

- Hey… murmura une voix qui était loin de m'être inconnue.

Je fus surprise de sa présence. Elle était habillée de jaune comme moi. On aurait dit qu'un flot de lumière était venu éclairer la pièce. La couleur de sa tenue était assortie à sa chevelure blonde, ce qui amplifiait sa beauté. Je détournais néanmoins mes yeux pour les refixer dans mon propre reflet, et la vis s'approcher de moi. Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule, et me regarda avec un regard doux. Rien ne pouvait entacher ma bonne humeur maintenant !

- Britt… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ben je suis venue te chercher, on va bientôt commencer, me sourit-elle.

- J'arrive ! Tu peux juste m'ajuster ma robe derrière s'il te plait ? lui demandais-je alors qu'elle était déjà presque en train de le faire. Elle souleva mes cheveux et me les passa par-dessus mon épaule.

- Je ne t'ai pas trouvée tout à l'heure, tu étais où San ?

- C'est toi qui n'est pas venue je te rappelle… Rachel nous avait dit qu'on devait se retrouver à l'infirmerie pour qu'on prendre le remède magique !

- Mais il était déjà prêt ? Je ne suis pas venue parce que je croyais qu'il nécessitait un temps de préparation, comme ceux des magiciens… dit-elle déçue, alors que je me retournais vers elle.

- C'est pas grave Britt, de toute manière s'il y en a une d'entre nous qui n'a pas besoin de plus de punch pour danser c'est toi, lui répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Tu as travaillé ta voix un peu ?

- Mon truc c'est la danse San, je ne suis pas douée pour chanter. Les cœurs ça me va très bien, le chant c'est ton truc à toi ou celui de Rachel…

- Ecoute, la coupais-je, tu vas venir à la maison, on prendra une chanson qui collera bien à ta voix et je te ferais chanter. Tu chanteras, ça te dit ?

Elle esquissa un sourire, et je lui pris la main pour la tirer à l'extérieur de la salle de danse, c'était l'heure !

* * *

><p>Notre prestation d'hier avait décoiffé, et aveuglé visiblement, Kurt ayant mis des lunettes de soleil. On avait assuré, vraiment, et pour une fois, j'avais été d'accord avec Berry. Maintenant, c'était la Coach qui co-dirigeait le Glee Club, pour une histoire de Shuester et de sa femme, l'infirmière, qui à priori n'y connaissait rien. J'avais juste entendu des bouts de phrases de personnes qui en parlaient. En même temps ça ne m'intéressait pas, la Coach Sylvester pouvait être une bonne co-directrice, et puis maintenant qu'elle était à l'intérieur du Glee Club, plus besoin de faire l'espionne. C'était pas que ça me déplaisait, mais Britt était loin d'être discrète, et si les autres se rendaient compte de quelque chose, on pouvait se faire virer… Elle ne devait pas perdre l'occasion de danser, et moi celle de chanter. J'aimais trop ça. Je ne le disais pas, mais j'aimais chanter. J'avais toujours chanté, sous la douche, dans la voiture, en déjeunant, dans la piscine, en courant, dans mon lit, devant le miroir de la salle de bain, même aux toilettes…. Et ce depuis toute petite. J'avais une belle voix, grave, avec un petit accent. Mon père l'adorait, il n'était pas souvent là pour l'entendre à cause de son travail, mais je savais qu'il l'aimait. Un jour je l'avais surpris derrière la porte de ma chambre à m'écouter chanter. Bien sûr, j'avais été vexée, il venait de m'entendre m'entraîner et non chanter ! Je lui avais claqué la porte au nez, mais je savais pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas pensé à mal. Je m'entendais bien avec lui. Relation conflictuelle par moment, mais je l'aime bien.<p>

Je déambulais dans ma chambre, me demandant quoi faire de mon samedi après-midi. J'avais envie de soleil, de shopping, de piscine peut-être… Piscine ! Je me précipitais vers mon armoire et sortis tous mes sous-vêtements de leur étagère en les balançant sur mon lit, en vrac ! Je trouvais enfin ce que je cherchais, un petit maillot de bain rouge, relativement sexy ! J'avais envie d'aller nager. Je me mis à chercher mon téléphone que je trouvais posé sur ma commode. Mes doigts saisirent instantanément un sms, et l'envoi venait de s'effectuer. Je vérifiais quand même à qui instinctivement je l'avais destiné. J'affichais un sourire. Bien évidemment, quelle question !

La réponse ne fut pas longue à arriver. Je préparais mon sac à la va-vite en n'oubliant pas mon portable, et un gel douche. Je descendis les marches de l'escalier 4 à 4, pris les clés sur le petit meuble de l'entrée, fermais la porte derrière moi et sautais dans ma voiture.

Roulant vers la piscine, je regardais le ciel. Le temps était magnifique, parfait pour aller nager et ensuite se promener dans la ville ou peut être au parc. Je le proposerais à Britt après. J'adorais me promener avec elle, on rigolait beaucoup, sans aucune gêne, ni aucune retenue. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir besoin d'être méchante avec elle. Elle était la douceur dont j'avais besoin. Elle me faisait rire. J'aimais tout simplement être avec elle. Je repris mes idées, me trouvant arrêtée à un feu rouge. La piscine n'était plus très loin, et elle devait m'y rejoindre dans quelques minutes. Un jour il faudrait que je lui parle d'Arya. Un jour… mais pas aujourd'hui. Non, aujourd'hui je profite de Britt !

* * *

><p>Je riais… je riais tellement que j'entraînais Brittany dans mon enthousiasme. Je lui prenais la main et lui faisais croire que je savais lire ses lignes pour lui prédire son avenir. Elle me croyait, je n'y connaissais rien, mais elle ne le savait pas. Elle était tellement niaise par moment. Son visage traduisait son admiration qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, mais c'était drôle, et je la laissais croire qu'elle pouvait m'admirer de la sorte. Cela me donnait un sentiment d'exister à ses yeux. Ma joie fut de courte durée lorsque nous aperçûmes la bande d'handicapés du Glee Club ! Non mais c'est pas vrai quoi, un samedi après-midi, après la piscine, dans le parc, il fallait qu'ils soient là ! Comme si la ville n'était pas assez grande pour qu'ils ne soient pas dans mon champ de vision. Mercedès nous fit un signe de la main, auquel Britt répondit. Nous étions assises dans l'herbe, et je n'avais aucunement envie de bouger pour aller les retrouver, malgré le regard implicite de mon amie. Je croisais les bras, mais ne dit rien, jusqu'à ce que les autres arrivés à notre hauteur nous adressent la parole.<p>

- Les filles, on va se faire un bowling ce soir, ça vous dit ? demanda Kurt, avec sa voix maniérée qui m'hérisser les poils des bras par moment.

- Un bowling ? lui demandais-je dédaigneusement. Rien de plus ringard comme plan ?

- Ecoute Santana, si tu ne veux pas venir on ne te force pas, et si c'est pas assez bien pour toi, t'as cas ignorer l'invitation… me répondit Mercedes aussitôt, et de manière très provocante.

Je me levais brusquement.

- T'as un problème toi ? la menaçais-je. Je bouillonnais de l'intérieur, non seulement ils venaient nous interrompre, mais en plus elle me cherchait. Ouais c'est ringard votre plan, et ouais vous nous gênez là. Et puis de toute façon on est pas dispo ce soir, on a autre chose de prévu. Alors maintenant dégagez, avant que JE vous dégage à coup de pied dans ton gros derrière et toi dans tes roues libres le nain. Kurt, tu veux que je marche sur tes belles chaussures ? Tina… Tu… tu… tu… veux que … que… que… je te change le disque ?Peut-être qu'il sera moins rayé à l'avenir ! Je m'en ferais un plaisir ! dis-je très agressivement.

Mercedes recula légèrement et regarda Brittany, qui ne disait rien. Elle ne souriait plus par contre. Je m'interposais entre le regard de la mama black et mon amie, en lui faisant signe de la tête de déguerpir de là vite fait. Tout le monde fit demi-tour, et j'entendis Kurt dire « Rappelez-moi de ne jamais plus inviter Santana quelque part, je ne veux pas à avoir à racheter de nouvelles chaussures… ».

Je me rassis à côté de Brittany, dont le visage qui s'était refermé. Je lui pris la main, et la regardais avec interrogation.

- Quoi ?

- On a quoi de prévu ce soir ?

- Rien…lui répondis-je, irritée. Mais j'avais pas envie de trainer avec une bande d'handicapés… Attends, un handicapé des jambes, une du régime, une de la langue, un du sexe, ça craint… On a une réputation Britt !

- Mais j'ai jamais joué au bowling moi… je joue juste aux billes avec mon chat… me dit-elle avec tristesse.

- Ben on ira un autre jour si tu veux… Quoi ? Tu préfères passer la soirée avec ces nazes plutôt qu'avec moi ? lui demandais-je vexée, contemplant avec désarroi l'expression de son visage. Elle était déçue, et moi profondément en colère. Bien… et ben vas-y, cours les rattraper, je m'enverrais en l'air avec Puck pendant que tu feras mumuse avec eux, et je peux t'assurer que ce sera bien plus excitant ! terminais-je en me levant.

- Mais non San, je veux bien passer la soirée avec toi… c'est juste que la prochaine fois, on pourra y aller ?… s'il te plait…

- On verra, lui répondis-je, en essayant de m'adoucir.

La fin d'après-midi se déroula bien, et s'il n'y avait pas eu cette intervention des membres du Glee Club, tout aurait été parfait. Nous avions parlé de tout et de rien, Britt s'était amusée à me faire un bracelet en pâquerettes, elle était douée pour ça, et elle avait cette délicatesse qui me manquait. Son sourire était radieux et sa façon de parler si mignonne que je pouvais boire ses paroles pendant des heures. Elle avait cet air si innocent que je ressentais le besoin de la protéger. J'étais la plus forte des deux, et elle était la plus douce. C'était comme ça, on se complétait. Et lorsqu'elle me mit le bracelet, et qu'elle me demanda de ne pas l'enlever jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe, j'acceptais. Avec joie.

On s'était mises d'accord pour qu'elle vienne à la maison, à 21h, et on passerait la nuit ensemble chez moi. J'avais prévu de la faire chanter, et elle avait été enthousiaste à l'idée de partager ça, avec moi.

* * *

><p>« Pourquoi tu n'es toujours pas là ? »<p>

Aucune réponse. 10…15…20...minutes. Rageuse, je décidais de l'appeler. Répondeur ! Putain, mais elle me fait chier ! Pourquoi ne répond-elle pas ? Pourquoi ça ne sonne même pas ?

Mon cœur battait la chamade, mais impossible de savoir quelle était la raison principale de cet emportement. Un mélange de rage, de colère, de haine de m'avoir plantée comme ça ! Mais elle croit quoi, que parce qu'elle s'appelle Brittany Pierce, elle peut faire de moi ce qu'elle veut ? Je bous, je la rappelle… Répondeur !

« Britt, je te jure que si jamais tu m'as lâchée, c'est plus la peine de me parler, ni de poser les yeux sur moi sinon je te les arrache sans que tu aies le temps de comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive. Je te … Tu me fais chier ! » Et je raccrochais violemment, jetant mon téléphone sur mon lit. Il avait été projeté avec tant de puissance, qu'il ne fit qu'un rebond sur la couette et atterrit par terre. Mon corps tremblait, et je tournais et virais, faisant les cents pas, laissant échapper des injures de ma bouche et des bouts de phrases témoignant mon état d'énervement.

Mais il y avait autre chose… Au milieu de ma haine que je vouais à mon amie à ce moment précis, il y avait une pointe d'anxiété… Une pointe de peur, qui me paralysait, contrairement à la colère qui m'agitait. C'était contradictoire comme sentiment. Très perturbant. La colère et l'inquiétude. Je m'inquiétais, et si jamais elle ne m'avait pas plantée mais qu'il était arrivé quelque chose ? Non Santana, elle t'a plantée c'est tout, ne cherche pas midi à quatorze heures, c'est comme ça ! Mais si jamais elle n'avait pas voulu te faire faux bond mais qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Si tout allait bien, son téléphone aurait été allumé, elle aurait décroché. Ou alors elle l'a éteint volontairement pour que tu ne puisses pas la joindre. Mais tout allait bien cet après-midi, elle était contente de venir. Ou peut-être qu'en fait c'était l'illusion que tu avais eu. Non j'étais sure que non. Mais comment en être vraiment sûre ? Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaah j'allais devenir folle ! J'étais en transe, comme un drogué en manque. Je me passais les mains dans les cheveux, et me les tapais ensuite sur les cuisses, à répétition. Je perdais littéralement tout sens rationnel. Mes pensées allaient si vite, j'avais l'impression de ne rien contrôler, sensation qui m'était insupportable. J'aime avoir le contrôle, et le perdre n'est pas envisageable. Je dois agir…

Je me jetais sur mon lit, et je fus légèrement soulevée par le retour de force du matelas sur lequel je m'étais jetée. J'attrapais mon téléphone, et me relevai aussitôt. Je me mis à courir, passai la porte de ma chambre que je ne pris même pas la peine de tirer. Si j'avais pu sauter directement en bas de l'escalier, je l'aurai fait. Mon cœur me faisait mal, il battait tellement fort que je l'entendais jusque dans mes tympans, et j'avais du mal à respirer. Pourtant je ne pris pas le temps de chercher mes clés de voiture, ni de fermer la maison. J'étais déjà dans la rue sans que j'aie le temps de réaliser.

Je courrais, sans m'arrêter, et je compris ce que l'expression « à en perdre haleine » signifiait. Les réverbères qui s'étaient allumés avec la nuit tombée défilaient devant mes yeux, je n'avais pas le temps de les compter. J'avais mal, mes muscles me tiraient, et je sentais une crampe arriver dans mon mollet droit. La bouche ouverte, je prenais ma respiration comme je le pouvais, d'une manière très saccadée. Mes mains étaient moites, mes yeux me piquaient avec le vent. Je ne réfléchissais pas, j'allais chez Brittany. J'y étais presque. J'y arrivais. Je remontais son allée et allais sonner… Hors d'haleine.

Sa mère m'ouvrit la porte. Surprise, elle me regardait, alors que je reprenais tant bien que mal mon souffle, mes bras tremblant, mes jambes me lâchant.

- Santana… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ma grande ? me demanda-t-elle, en me faisant signe d'entrer.

- Je…Je… Je viens chercher Brittany, elle est là ?

- AH non… elle est partie y'a plus de 30 minutes, mais… je la croyais chez toi ! Santana… elle n'est pas avec toi ? Je… Je vais l'appeler, commença-t-elle à s'inquiéter en prenant le téléphone et composant le numéro de sa fille.

- J'ai déjà essayé, elle ne m'a pas répondu…

Je me sentais mal, très mal. Mais la priorité n'était pas moi. « Chérie… mon Dieu, mais tu nous as fait peur, tout va bien ? » Elle avait décroché. Elle avait décroché ! J'étais rassurée et énervée. « Tu es où ? Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là-bas ? Bon… Ecoute, Santana est là ?... Oui, Santana. Tu veux que je te la passe ? Bon… je lui dis de venir te chercher ? D'accord… Je t'aime aussi, elle va arriver hein, tu ne bouges pas… » Elle reposa le combiné, et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Je m'étais relevée, et la regardais en attendant une explication, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas de me donner. Elle m'expliqua que sa fille s'était perdue, à priori entre le square dans lequel nous étions habituées à aller, et ma maison. Elle avait son téléphone d'éteint et n'avait pas pensé à le rallumer. Je devais prendre la voiture de Britt et aller la chercher, et on pourrait finir notre soirée. Quelle soirée, super ! Je pris les clés que me tendit la mère de Britt et partis sur le champ !

Mais quelle cruche, je lui en voulais, énormément. Je roulais assez vite, et ralentis lorsque j'arrivais dans le coin où elle était censée s'être perdue. Je tournais à l'angle d'une rue, et vit une forme qui ressemblait à sa silhouette. Les phares de la voiture braqués vers elle, je la vis mettre une main sur son visage, surement pour la luminosité. Jusqu'au dernier moment avant d'avoir la confirmation que c'était elle, mon cœur ne s'était pas calmé. Je stoppais la voiture, et sortis avec hâte. Je me précipitais vers Brittany qui avait l'air gelée. J'étais tellement en colère que mon seul réflexe a été de la gifler ! J'ai giflé Brittany !

- Mais t'es malade, t'es complètement cinglée ! Je te hais Brittany, je te hais de tout mon cœur, lui criais-je dessus alors que j'étais hors de moi, rien en cet instant précis n'aurait pu me calmer. T'es inconsciente, je t'ai appelée, je t'ai laissé un message, tu n'as même pas répondu. J'ai couru, j'ai couru jusqu'à chez toi… J'ai… j'ai… Putain mais Brittany…

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et sa main était sur sa joue… Je venais de gifler Brittany… Comment c'était possible ? Qu'est-ce que je venais de faire… J'approchais ma main de sa figure mais elle eut un mouvement de recul… Je sentais les larmes me monter mais je ne devais rien laisser paraître. La gorge serrée, je déglutis difficilement. Je laissais passer quelques instants, durant lesquels aucune de nous deux ne bougea. Je la regardais dans le blanc des yeux. Le moteur de la voiture tournait encore.

- Britt, Je… Je… excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas… Ma main se tendait à nouveau vers sa joue, et vint de poser sur la sienne.

Je sentais sa main bouger, et sa joue se crisper sous elle. Je m'approchais un peu plus et fit glisser mon doigt sous son œil afin d'enlever la larme qui en coulait. Elle reniflait mais restait silencieuse. J'avais mal… j'avais mal au cœur de la voir dans cette état, et je m'en voulais terriblement d'avoir eu ce geste envers elle. Je ne savais pas comment m'excuser, ni si vraiment c'était utile.

- Britt…

- Je me suis perdue Santana, me dit-elle en pleurant. Je me suis perdue et la seule chose que tu trouves à faire c'est… ça ?

- Pardon, pardonne-moi… Je… J'ai…

- Tu as quoi ? Tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir ? Tu crois que j'ai chaud içi ? Tu crois que j'ai pas peur ?

- Chuuuut, Chut, calme-toi Britt… Je suis désolée, ça va aller maintenant je suis là…

Je la serrais à présent contre moi, je sentais son corps chaud qui grelottait contre le mien. Je la serrais fort, tellement fort qu'elle devait en avoir mal. Mais elle n'en dit rien, elle se contenta de pleurer dans mes cheveux lâchés. J'étais là. Je lui en voulais pour une seule raison… J'avais eu peur. J'avais eu peur et je regretterai toujours d'avoir eu ce geste. Mais j'avais eu peur.

- Viens on rentre maintenant…

- Tu m'en veux ? San, tu m'en veux ?

- Non c'est plutôt toi qui doit m'en vouloir. Personne ne saura ce qui s'est passé ce soir, on ne dira rien. Je m'excuse. Sincèrement pardon. Et personne ne saura que tu t'es perdue à 2 rues de chez toi. On a passé un super samedi soir si on nous demande, d'accord ?

- Oui… me répondit-elle alors que je l'entrainais vers la voiture. Elle commençait à sécher ses larmes lorsqu'elle se retourna vers moi, et s'appuya contre la portière. Si personne ne saura rien de cette soirée, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

J'essuyais sa dernière larme et la regardais tendrement. Ma culpabilité m'aurait fait faire n'importe quoi ce soir, alors c'est sans hésitation que je lui accordais sa demande. Elle s'approcha de moi et me glissa un « Approche » en me tirant légèrement… Mes lèvres se posèrent alors délicatement sur les siennes, et essuyèrent toute la peine qui s'y trouvait, en grande partie par ma faute…

**J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, il amène parfaitement le 14... J'espère que vous l'avez vécu de la même manière que moi je l'ai écrit. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Avec toutes mes excuses pour le retard de ce chapitre... Je vous promets d'essayer de remédier à cette attente dans laquelle je vous ai plongés... Bonne lecture de ce chapitre, qui pour moi a été le plus délicat à écrire :) Ames sensibles, s'abstenir !  
><strong>_

_**Chapitre 14**_

Elle me donnait de sa chaleur. Le contact de sa bouche me fit du bien, j'avais chaud. J'avais enfin chaud alors que je m'étais gelée pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps, seule, dans le noir. Ses lèvres avaient ce goût si spécial, un petit goût sucré, presque fruité. Différent d'un garçon. J'étais adossée à la portière et je la tirais un peu plus contre moi. Elle passa ses mains derrière mon cou, et je faisais de même, caressant avec délicatesse la racine de ses cheveux bruns. J'humais son odeur. Je l'entendais respirer, je l'écoutais respirer. Je la sentais respirer. Elle était là, et elle était venue me chercher. Oui elle m'avait giflée, et je lui en avais voulu sur le moment. Mais à sa place j'aurais juste pleuré alors je n'avais rien à dire. La preuve, j'ai bien du pleurer pour deux.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul et le contact de nos lèvres fut brisé. Mes yeux plongés dans les siens, son visage proche du mien, je scrutais ses moindres traits. Sa main me caressa la joue, et Santana me sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire et commençais à m'approcher à la recherche de sa bouche. Elle me coupa dans mon élan en me posant un index sur les lèvres. Elle avait son regard coquin, et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en souriant. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle m'avait arrêtée alors que l'expression de son visage traduisait visiblement un désir certain.

- San…

- Tais-toi.

- Embrasse-moi.

- Tu ne crois pas non plus que j'allais me priver.

Et elle se jeta avec fougue sur mes lèvres. Nous échangions alors un baiser langoureux et passionné. La pression de son corps me recolla contre la voiture de laquelle je m'étais légèrement détachée. A tâtons, je saisis la poignée de la portière et tira dessus. Décalant San avec moi, je me glissais dans la voiture et l'entrainais dans ma chute sur la banquette arrière. Mes mains déambulaient à présent sur son corps, allant essentiellement de ses fesses à sa nuque en longeant son dos par-dessus son débardeur. Elle caressait mon ventre, ce qui avait tendance à me donner de sacrées envies. Je prenais du plaisir à l'embrasser et à la sentir contre moi. Elle ne resta pas couchée sur moi bien longtemps, mais se retrouva à califourchon au niveau de mon bassin. Ses cheveux lui tombaient sur la figure, et silencieusement, je lui remettais de manière à pouvoir la regarder. Nous nous stoppions et nos regards se croisèrent. Elle remit ses longs cheveux noirs par-dessus son épaule et se pencha au creux de mon oreille. Je la tenais, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en aille. Mes mains sur ses hanches dessinaient de drôles de petites formes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de continuer ça chez moi ?... me susurra-t-elle, de sa petite voix sensuelle.

- Mmmmh… Continuer quoi ? lui demandais-je malicieusement.

- Roooo.. arrête ! me répondit-elle, en me donnant une tape sur le bras.

Nous rigolions. Nous éclations de rire. Complices dans tout et pour tout. Je lui faisais maintenant des chatouilles et elle s'écroulait sur moi. L'air frais de l'extérieur la fit frissonner.

- On ne va peut-être pas rester là ?

- Surement pas… me dit-elle.

Elle ferma la portière de l'intérieur, et passa sur le siège avant côté conducteur. D'un signe de la main, elle m'incita à prendre place à ses côtés, ce que je ne tardais pas à faire !

- Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie là Britt Britt ?

- Non…

- De quelque chose qu'on a encore jamais partagé ensemble… dit-elle coquinement.

- La chasse à la souris ?

Elle me regardait très sceptiquement, et je ne savais vraiment pas ce que j'avais pu dire de si déplacé. Elle affichait son regard blasé, celui que je lui voyais dès que Rachel ouvrait la bouche, ou encore Kurt. Mais ce regard non justifié, qui quelque part me terrifiait lorsqu'il m'était adressé, s'effaça au profit d'un sourire.

- Du sexe ! dit-elle en mettant le contact.

Je souris, et détournais le regard vers l'extérieur, regardant les maisons qui commençaient à défiler.

* * *

><p>Son uniforme de Cheerios était posé sur son pied de lit. Je l'attrapais et le sentis. Il portait son parfum. Je l'entendais remuer des choses dans la salle de bain. Nous étions seules chez elle, et je ne savais absolument pas ce qu'allait me réserver cette soirée. L'épisode de la voiture m'avait laissé sur mon reste, mais du sexe avec Santana, est-ce que c'était vraiment une bonne idée ? Je fais habituellement l'amour avec des mecs, pas forcément mes copains d'ailleurs, mais je ne l'ai jamais fait avec une amie. Ni avec une fille d'ailleurs. Jamais avec Santana. Alors je paniquais un peu. Pourtant il y a une demi-heure, j'étais loin de paniquer, dans le feu de l'action je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'au désir sexuel que je ressentais pour elle. Je décidais donc d'éviter de trop penser, déjà que penser tout court par moment ce n'était pas mon fort alors trop penser…<p>

Je me jetais en arrière sur le lit de San, et plongeais mon nez dans son oreiller. Je fronçais les sourcils, une odeur me piquait les narines. Une odeur que je ne connaissais pas, bien masculine… Je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre de quelle odeur il s'agissait. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de talents, mais mon nez lui, s'en sortait plutôt bien. J'avais une mémoire… comment on appelle ça déjà ? Olfactive ! Une mémoire olfactive ! Et cette odeur-là, je ne l'avais jamais vraiment sentie. Donc c'était un mec que je ne « connaissais » pas. Et connaissant San, cela devait être un joueur de l'équipe de Foot. Or, j'ai couché avec presque tous… Sauf Matthew, Karofsky, son pote black et… Puck… Je me relevais légèrement, l'odeur de Puck sur l'oreiller ne me réjouissant guère. Mais il avait dû dormir là il y a quelques nuits, lui aussi… Je pris l'autre oreiller et inspira profondément. Lui, il sentait Santana.

Je le reposais, aussi délicatement que possible et m'y couchais dessus, attendant que mon amie revienne.

- San, je peux brancher la télé ? demandais-je assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende.

- Oui bien sûr, prends la télécommande, elle est dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. J'ai presque fini j'arrive !

- D'accord ! lui répondis-je en ouvrant le tiroir.

Je pris la télécommande et mon regard se posa sur cette photo… Une photo de Santana et une fille, que je n'avais jamais vue. Elle ne devait pas être au lycée avec nous, sa tête m'était totalement inconnue. Je saisis la photo et la contemplais en cherchant où elle avait pu être prise, et à quelle époque. San souriait, elle avait l'air heureuse. La fille en question lui faisait un bisou sur la joue, regardant l'objectif en biais. Ça avait l'air d'un moment merveilleux partagé.

Aux vues du visage de mon amie, elle devait dater d'il y a 2 ou 3 ans, pas plus. On avait pour habitude de tout se dire, ou presque, mais apparemment elle n'avait pas abordé certaines choses. Je retournais la photo histoire de voir si elle était datée. Non. Aucune date. Aucun nom. Le néant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

San était là, au coin de la porte. Elle avait les cheveux humides, et une serviette autour de la taille. Son visage n'était pas aussi lumineux que ce que je m'attendais à voir.

- Euh… rien… commençais-je en ne sachant pas quoi faire de la photo. Est-ce que je la rangeais ? Est-ce que je lui demandais de m'en dire plus ?

- Pourquoi as-tu pris cette photo ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je suis désolée San… lui répondis-je, confuse.

Elle s'était assise à côté de moi, et me prit la photo des mains. Elle la contempla un moment, sans rien dire. Puis elle la secoua, comme si elle essayait de chasser un souvenir en même temps que l'air qu'elle brassait.

- De toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance. Cette photo est toujours là parce que je… l'avais oubliée. Tiens remets-là où tu l'as prise, maintenant je sais qu'elle est là, je la sortirai la prochaine fois. Et puis… me dit-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi, telle un félin qui observe sa proie. On a mieux à tenter non ?

- Mmmmh tu es sûre de toi ? lui demandais-je en la laissant malgré tout prendre le contrôle de la situation.

- Britt Britt, on ne fait rien de mal, on s'éclate ensemble c'est tout. Personne n'en saura rien.

Sur ces mots, elle m'embrassa. Je souriais, lâchant la photo sur le champs. Elle tomba par terre, et je n'y prenais pas garde. Je saisis le visage de Santana, qui m'embrassait d'une manière si douce que j'en perdais mes idées. Mais j'en retrouvais mes envies. Ma main baladeuse remonta de sa cuisse à sa poitrine où la serviette était pincée. Je tirais dessus délicatement, la faisant glisser sur le lit et sur les cuisses de San. Elle se relevait, achevant la chute de la serviette sur le sol, et se mit face à moi. Je la regardais, avec un grand sourire.

- Alors, t'en penses quoi de ce nouvel ensemble ? me demanda-t-elle, un petit air fier et provocateur sur son visage.

- Sexy… très Sexy. Le rouge te va très bien ! répondis-je en levant le sourcil et en me mordillant l'intérieur de la joue.

Mon cœur battait fort, très fort. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire, ni quand. J'avais envie de la tirer vers moi. Mais dans certains moments de lucidité au milieu de toute cette chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce, j'hésitais à le faire. Elle écarta mes cuisses et se glissa au milieu. Son ensemble en dentelle rouge lui allait parfaitement bien, mettant toutes ses formes en valeur. Et la couleur relevait bien le teint mat de sa peau. Elle était très belle, c'était vraiment une fille magnifiquement bien proportionnée. Elle avait ce percing au nombril qui cassait la ligne tracée par ses abdo. Mais chez elle ce n'était ni vulgaire, ni de trop. Je regardais son ventre que je trouvais irrésistiblement attirant. Je passais mes mains derrière son dos, et la tirais vers moi. Elle s'approcha et passa ses mains dans mes cheveux blonds, en les relevant. Elle trépignait d'impatience. Je la sentais, je la sentais frémir au contact de mes mains qui caressaient le bas de son dos, comme je me sentais frissonner. Je lui déposais un baiser sur le ventre… Puis deux… Puis trois… Mes mains agrippaient désormais son dos.

Elle me leva le menton et m'embrassa fougueusement. Elle dégageait beaucoup de chaleur pour un corps de cette corpulence. Je sentais ses lèvres gonfler sous le désir. Je calmais néanmoins ses ardeurs pour l'obliger à se relever face à moi et continuer d'embrasser son torse. Sur le haut de la poitrine. Sur son plexus solaire. Sur ses seins. Mes mains se cantonnaient à son dos dans l'immédiat, je passais et repassais sur son agrafe de soutien-gorge, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

Ses mains m'ôtèrent mon tee-shirt, m'obligeant à lâcher prise. Elle profitait de ce moment pour prendre le dessus. Elle me poussa par les épaules et je me retrouvais sous elle, allongée sur ses draps de soie. Le contact du tissu sur ma peau me procura une agréable sensation de frais en contraste avec la chaleur de la peau de Santana. Elle se pencha sur moi, et me dominait. On aurait dit une tigresse que j'avais envie de caresser, et de serrer dans mes bras comme il m'arrivait de serrer certaines de mes peluches. Mais elle dégageait aussi un imposant charisme. Elle m'impressionnait. Et j'aimais ça.

Tandis qu'elle m'embrassait, qu'elle descendait dans mon cou, et allait derrière mes oreilles, je bouillonnais. Je la désirais. Dégrafant son soutien-gorge, je mis sa poitrine à nue. Elle me sourit, et entreprit une descente agrémentée de baisers vers le bas de mon ventre. Arrivée à ma ceinture de pantalon elle la défit brusquement, et me la retira. Je laissais échapper un rire avant de lui demander de remonter. Mais elle n'en fit rien, et au lieu de ça, m'arracha mon pantalon. Je me retrouvais en tanga, et je la voyais me regarder. Je me sentais un peu gênée mais elle remédia à cela en me mettant à l'aise. Elle se rallongea sur moi, le contact de sa poitrine contre la mienne m'excitant encore plus. Je la touchais sans même me rendre compte, et je la retournais subitement. En position de force, j'embrassais sa poitrine. Elle émit un gémissement de plaisir, et m'ôta mon soutien-gorge. J'agrippais ses cheveux, chose qu'apparemment elle appréciait. Nous ne nous contenions plus. Je descendais pour lui enlever son tanga, dévoilant ainsi ses parties intimes. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je voyais Santana nue. Beau tableau. Magnifique tableau.

- J'aime beaucoup ta petite fleur San… rougis-je, en allant y déposer un bisou.

Elle sursauta, en gémissant de plaisir. Je remontais, en me frottant de haut en bas contre son corps. Je n'étais pas arrivée en haut qu'elle me tira violemment contre elle, et me fit valser sur le côté. Elle m'enleva alors le seul bout de tissu qui me restait encore sur le corps.

* * *

><p>Nues, nos deux corps formaient une seule et même unité. L'osmose. Je ressentais le moindre de ses mouvements, la moindre cambrure. J'entendais le moindre soupir, le moindre gémissement, aussi discret soit-il. Je respirais la moindre odeur. J'observais la moindre de ses expressions faciales, le moindre de ses frissons.<p>

Elle me permettait de m'exprimer. Je m'exprimais. A travers elle. Avec elle. Une sensation que je n'avais pas ressentie avant, une sensation dont je profitais. Mais une sensation que je ne connaissais pas. Une sensation qui me troublait. Je ne l'associais pas au fait que ce soit une fille, mais peut-être était-ce parce que c'était elle. Je vivais notre Amitié, alors peut-être que je vivais le fait de faire l'amour. Le fait qu'on fasse l'Amour ensemble. Libérée.

Mes doigts descendirent vers sa petite fleur, et allèrent la caresser. D'abord délicatement, d'une manière incertaine. Son corps se crispait littéralement, et elle lâchait prise sous le bien que ça lui faisait. Sa main agrippa le drap et le broya. Je regardais alors son ventre se soulever, tandis que son visage était presque contrarié. Enfin c'était l'impression que j'en avais. Par peur que quelque chose n'aille pas, j'arrêtais net le mouvement circulaire que ma main était en train de dessiner entre ses aines.

- Haaan… Britt… me supplia-t-elle en réouvrant à peine les yeux. Continue, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Surprise, mais satisfaite, je me contentais de l'embrasser. J'avais eu tort, et je repris donc délicatement ce que j'avais commencé. Elle fut prise de spasmes. Ses gémissements avaient quelque chose de jouissif pour moi, ressenti que je n'avais pas avec un garçon. Je partageais avec Santana. Son plaisir venait nourrir mon propre plaisir. Je ne me contentais pas d'agir en égoïste en lui procurant cette sensation de bonheur intense dans le but qu'elle me le rende ensuite. Non ! Je lui en procurais simplement parce que la sentir ainsi me comblait. Je laissais même échapper un gémissement, qui interpella mon amie. Elle ouvrit les yeux, me sourit, m'embrassa, et glissa sa main entre mes cuisses.

Froid. J'eu une sensation de froid. Mais cela ne dura pas, et je fus submergée par une vague de chaleur qui accapara tout mon être. Je gémis de plaisir, mais aussi de frustration. J'en voulais plus, et plus vite ! Je ne tenais plus, elle avait pris le contrôle, elle avait le pouvoir. Elle pouvait à ce moment précis faire de moi ce qu'elle voulait, mon corps lui appartenait. La douceur de ses doigts me pénétrant, la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, la moiteur de son visage dans mon cou, l'humidité s'émanant de mon entre jambe… Je tremblais, j'étais en transe. J'aimais. Comme je n'avais jamais aimé avant. Elle donnait une autre dimension au sexe. Une profondeur dans laquelle je m'égarais, avec pour seul repère le contact qu'elle avait instauré entre nous. Je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps, plus aucune notion de lieu. Juste elle. Elle qui était encore mon seul lien avec la Terre, et avec la réalité.

Je bougeais, alternant relâchement et crispation de mes muscles. Elle me serrait, m'empêchant de me dégager. Réflexe humain, je voulais rester plus que tout, mais mon corps fuyait ce plaisir extrême de la même manière qu'il le recherchait. Avec violence. Je n'avais plus besoin de voir, tout était clair, ELLE était claire. Je la voyais mieux que jamais. M'accompagnant dans mon extase, elle était toujours là, et c'était ça dont j'avais besoin.

Elle dessus, moi dessous. Nous partagions ce lien si intense, qu'avec aucun autre je n'avais partagé. Elle n'avait pas mis que mon corps en ébullition, mais mon âme toute entière. Je n'avais jamais perdu pied à ce point. Un cri sortit du fond de mes entrailles, et tout mon être s'envola, comme un oiseau sort de sa cage après avoir été enfermé trop longtemps. Rien n'aurait pu le retenir, et je n'aurais pas voulu le contenir plus longtemps…

Elle se retira délicatement, et le moindre millimètre qu'elle parcourait en moi me fit à nouveau vaciller. Je soupirais de contentement. Avec le peu de force qu'il me restait, j'attrapais le derrière de sa nuque et l'attirais vers moi. Je lui déposais un baiser, aussi profond que l'endroit où elle m'avait emmenée ce soir, quelques minutes plus tôt…

* * *

><p>Mon bassin se souleva légèrement, laissant un filet d'air frais rentrer en contact avec le drap au niveau de mes reins. J'avais transpiré. Je tournais ma tête vers San qui me contemplait, un sourire satisfait pendu aux lèvres.<p>

- Tu as aimé ? me demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Oh oui ! Merci…

- De rien, il paraît que j'excelle au pieu !

Elle dit cette dernière phrase avec tant de fierté, que j'ai bien cru que pour elle, cela n'avait rien été d'autre que du sexe. Enfin c'était du sexe je le savais bien, mais pour moi cela avait été tellement plus. Tellement plus que le simple acte sexuel que je me contente de faire avec les garçons. Elle avait été douce, et fougueuse à la fois. Un garçon n'est pas comme ça ! J'avais été bien et sereine en même temps qu'elle, et non avant ou après. En même temps. Est-ce caractéristique d'un rapport entre filles ? Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais que le sexe avec Santana, n'avait pas été du sexe « classique » à mes yeux. Il avait eu quelque chose de différent…

- Oui je confirme, lui répondis-je en souriant. Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien ! Et moi ?

T'es pas mal non plus… commença-t-elle en se redressant. Non en fait t'es carrément bonne Britt ! Explosa-t-elle de rire en se laissant retomber sur l'oreiller et en se passant les mains dans les cheveux. T'es carrément trop trop bonne !

- Arrêtes tu me flattes trop là, rougis-je. En plus j'ai même pas fait tout ce que je voulais…

- Non mais je précise, tu es trop trop bonne, moi, je suis excellente. Me taquina-t-elle.

- On est excellente ensemble alors !

Elle tourna la tête dans ma direction et me fit son sourire moqueur. Puis elle se releva, laissant une dernière image de son corps nu dans ma mémoire. Elle renfila son tanga, et mit un débardeur. Je fis de même et me remis au lit juste après. Secouant ses cheveux ébènes dans cette lumière tamisée, elle était plus ténébreuse que jamais. Elle revient se glisser sous le drap, et entreprit d'attraper son téléphone. Elle ralentit son mouvement, les yeux rivés au sol, et saisit la photo qui avait passé plusieurs heures au pied de la table de nuit. Après un regard furtif jeté dessus, elle la rangea, et se retourna vers moi.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire qui c'est San ?... lui demandais-je timidement.

- On en parlera plus tard si tu veux bien d'accord ?

Sa voix était douce, apaisée, et c'est dans cet état qu'elle vint se coller à moi. Elle me caressait le visage et quelques minutes après je perdis tout contact avec la réalité pour sombrer…

Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que Santana elle, ne s'endormit pas de suite…

**S'il vous a plu, Reviews ^^ A bientot pour la suite !**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Tout d'abord, milles excuses pour ce retard.. Mes études me prennent beaucoup de temps, et ma vie personnelle également. Je n'arrive pas vraiment trouver le temps d'écrire régulièrement, ni même de penser à tous les détails de ma fic. C'est pourquoi je préfère ne pas poster trop souvent mais essayer de faire quelque chose qui tienne la route. Ce chapitre n'a rien à voir avec le précédent, on plonge un peu plus dans le passé de Santana. J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré le fait que je pense, vous en attendiez beaucoup. Bonne lecture à vous :)**_

_**Chapitre 15**_

La nuit était pour moi à double tranchant. Tantôt ma meilleure alliée, celle qui me permettait de m'exprimer librement, me rendait dominatrice et sûre de moi. Elle qui me donnait le pouvoir, j'étais maîtresse du jeu. La nuit était mon élément, et ces fois-là, elle me permettait de me surpasser, et de garder le contrôle de mon corps et de mes actes. J'excellais la nuit. Elle et moi ne formions qu'un, et ensemble nous gouvernions le monde. Et les gens qui s'y trouvaient.

Mais elle était tantôt ma pire ennemie, celle qui me submergeait d'idées et de pensées que je refoulais. Celle qui m'entraînait dans des délires totalement incontrôlables, somme du passé, du présent, et de l'avenir auquel je ne voulais pas penser. Somme de mes craintes les plus profondes et de faits que je voulais oublier. Cette ennemie-là m'accaparait le peu d'assurance qu'il me restait, m'enfermant dans des moments de réflexions, de solitude, et d'interrogations interminables.

La nuit me terrifiait autant que je l'aimais.

Je me tournai et la vis dormir. Ses traits étaient détendus, et elle paraissait heureuse. J'esquissais un sourire alors qu'une larme coulait sur ma joue. C'était une nuit qui m'était inconnue. Une nuit qui, pour la première fois, arborait les deux facettes de sa personnalité. Elle était ma meilleure alliée dans un premier temps et ma pire ennemie ensuite. Elle était les deux, et je n'arrivais pas comprendre pourquoi. Est-ce qu'elle avait décidé d'être mon alliée pour ensuite me poignarder dans le dos ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

Nous avions fait l'amour, et je me retrouvais maintenant à ne pas trouver le sommeil. Les heures défilaient, et j'étais bloquée ici, dans mon lit, à ne pas pouvoir m'en échapper. A ne pas pouvoir aller retrouver Britt au pays des rêves. J'étais à présent prisonnière de cette nuit, si sadique. Elle aimait me torturer, et jusqu'ici je n'avais jamais réussi à lui échapper. Je me contentais de la subir. Je ne pouvais désormais que me laisser porter par ces interrogations, ces tourments, ce passé, cette peur de l'avenir. Je ne pouvais échapper à mes pensées.

Brittany gémit dans son sommeil, et vint se coller à moi, m'entourant de son bras droit. Je caressais son avant-bras. Je priais si fort pour qu'elle vienne me chercher, m'arrachant ainsi à mon désarroi dans lequel je me trouvais depuis déjà 2 heures… M'arrachant à mon passé qui m'avait rattrapée depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans ma vie. M'arrachant des bras d'Arya, dans lesquels mon âme s'était égarée. M'arrachant à ce manque qui était venu peupler ma vie avec son départ. Je priais si fort pour que Brittany soit dotée de ce pouvoir. Mais quelque part, j'étais terrorisée à cette idée. Elle n'était pas comme Arya, mais le risque était le même. Celui de l'abandon. De la trahison. Du besoin. De la nécessité.

Non Brittany n'était pas comme elle, une partie de moi le savait. Mais l'autre partie ne tarda à me rappeler qu'Arya n'avait pas toujours été comme ça non plus… Elle m'avait tellement donné, et tellement pris. Elle m'avait laissé tellement d'elle, mais avait emporté tellement de moi avec elle. Je ne voulais pas que cette situation se reproduise. Je m'étais jurée que rien ni personne ne se mettrait en travers de mon chemin. Que je ne le permettrais plus. Qu'une seule fois dans ma vie avait fait assez de dégâts. Que donner ne servait à rien parce qu'on finissait toujours par te prendre. Et je déteste qu'on me prenne quelque chose sans mon autorisation. Elle l'avait fait. Et je ne lui pardonnais pas. Je ne pouvais pas. Et je ne pourrais jamais. A cause d'elle j'ai dû changer. J'ai dû apprendre non plus à vivre, mais à survivre. J'ai dû m'adapter, pas par choix, mais par obligation. Même loin de moi, elle gérait encore ma vie. Même loin, elle me hantait. Même loin, je devais faire en fonction d'elle. De ce qu'elle m'avait pris. Même loin elle occupait mes pensées, et ne s'en absentait complètement que rarement. Quand Brittany était là. En début de soirée, je n'y avais pas pensé. Parce qu'il y avait le sexe. Et que je n'avais pensé qu'à Brittany à ce moment-là, pour la première fois depuis qu'Arya ne faisait plus partie de mon quotidien. Physiquement du moins.

J'aimais faire l'amour. Je faisais l'amour régulièrement, c'était une drogue. Parce que c'était le seul moment où je n'étais pas totalement gouvernée par cette fille. C'était le seul moment où j'étais libre de mes actes, sans penser aux conséquences. Le seul moment où même elle était en partie absente de mon esprit. Avec Puck par exemple, il ne m'amenait jamais aussi loin que Brittany m'avait amenée ce soir. Elle avait su briser mes chaînes, et rompre la solitude dans laquelle je m'étais enfermée. Par cet échange, et pas seulement par l'acte sexuel en lui-même. Par ce lien que j'ai ressenti. Ce bol d'air frais. Cet oxygène. Et c'était avec elle qu'Arya n'avait pas une seule fois rattrapé mes pensées du début à la fin. Chose que je n'avais vécu avec aucune autre personne. Elle n'était revenue qu'après, par cette photo. Je ne savais pas l'expliquer. Brittany a été ce soir ce remède qui pensait ma plaie, sans même le savoir.

Mais moi je savais. Je savais qu'elle pouvait être la clé. La clé de la délivrance, la porte de sortie. La lumière qui chasserait cette obscurité dans laquelle Arya m'a plongée. Depuis des années. Je le sentais, au plus profond de moi. Mais je n'étais pas sûre de le vouloir. Pas sûre de vouloir que quelqu'un vienne briser ce silence qui entoure ma vie. Pas sûre de vouloir que Brittany soit celle qui change cela. Je voulais oublier Arya, bien évidemment, et Brittany pouvait m'apporter la paix nécessaire à ma cicatrisation. Mais Brittany ou quelqu'un d'autre, le problème reste le même : le risque. Le risque d'une fois encore me prendre un coup de poignard dans le dos, le risque d'une fois encore saigner. Je m'y refuse. Je m'y refuse totalement. Pourquoi faudrait-il qu'il y ai quelqu'un d'autre pour pousser Arya vers la sortie ? Pourquoi un bien ne peut-il pas se faire sans un mal potentiel derrière ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas capable de la pousser dehors toute seule ?

Pourtant, elle m'a rendue froide, sèche, et méchante. Je suis méchante, et c'est de sa faute. Je suis devenue comme ça à cause de ce qu'elle m'a fait. J'ai peut-être grandit en banlieue, mais je n'étais pas méchante gratuitement. Elle m'a rendue comme ça. Aigrie. Parce que je ne suis pas l'hôtel de la charité, et que personne ne doit plus m'approcher de la sorte. Je suis comme ça, je suis devenue solitaire, par nécessité. Par protection. Pas par choix. Et je m'y suis habituée, évitant bien des problèmes. Pas d'accroche sentimentale, les sentiments n'ont jamais de fin heureuse de toute manière. Pas de sentiment signifie pas de manque, et ça me va. Pas de besoin non plus. Le sexe se fait sans sentiments. Parfait.

Je me tournais vers Brittany, en prenant bien soin de garder son bras sur ma hanche. Je l'observais. Sa bouche était légèrement entre-ouverte, ce qui me laissait penser qu'elle dormait profondément. Je caressais sa joue, avec une tendresse. La douceur. Voilà ce qu'elle m'inspirait. Elle était arrivée et avait ébranlé toutes mes théories. Elle avait remis mon envie de solitude en question. Plus que ça même. Elle avait remis en question mon besoin de n'avoir personne sur qui compter. Avec qui être moi-même. Elle avait ébranlé ce que j'avais mis des années à construire pour échapper à Arya. Avec son regard si doux, son caractère si posé, si calme et pourtant si foufou par moment, et son innocence si enfantine. Elle avait pénétré mes murs, mais par quelle faille était-elle passée ? Comment avait-elle fait ? C'était un mystère. Mais elle était là aujourd'hui. Et je ne savais pas si je devais la chasser ou si je prenais ce foutu risque. La sécurité et la solitude ? Ou le risque et la présence ? Me dire qu'aujourd'hui je n'avais pas besoin d'elle était un leurre, je le savais. Mais la laisser rester à mes côtés me faisait peur. Et encore une fois, tout est régit par Arya. Encore une fois, j'ai peur à cause d'elle. Si elle n'avait pas été là, je ne me serais jamais demandé si Brittany dans ma vie était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose… Et me connaissant, je risque de lui faire du mal. Et c'est vraiment la dernière chose que je souhaite. Même la vérité je ne serais pas capable de la lui donner, alors comment pourrais-je accepter qu'elle partage ma vie ? Tu es totalement bouffée ma pauvre Santana… ! Tu ne fais que survivre !

Elle souffla, et moi je ne contrôlais pas plus mes pensées que le temps qui défilait. Les yeux posés sur elle, j'aurais tellement voulu simplement l'accompagner dans son pays merveilleux, celui peuplé de fées, de magiciens et de petits lutins. Juste ça. Mais je me contentais de rester là, encore. En marge de tout sentiment de paix intérieure. Malgré le fait qu'elle me laisse là, je ne lui en voulais pas. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir le combat que je menais tous les jours, contre Arya, et contre moi-même. Elle ne savait pas la joie qu'elle m'apportait. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle était mon moment de paix dans ma journée tourmentée. Elle ne savait pas le besoin d'elle que j'étais en train de développer, à mon insu. Alors que je me l'étais interdit. Alors que je m'obstinais à me mentir à moi-même. Alors qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'existence de mes démons intérieurs. Elle n'était pas consciente du bonheur qu'elle me procurait, à travers ses regards, à travers ses mots, à travers ses gestes. Elle ne savait pas non plus que j'avais déjà connu ça et que ça m'avait détruite. Et je ne peux pas lui dire. Je ne peux tout simplement pas, parce qu'on parle de Brittany là. Et que Brittany serait capable de partir pour m'éviter d'avoir à me faire revivre ça. Elle m'abandonnerait, elle aussi. Alors non, je ne peux pas lui en parler. Santana… que tu es bête ma pauvre fille ! Tu as une réponse ! Tu crois que te poser toutes ces questions te fera avancer ? Tu veux Brittany dans ta vie, tu veux la garder comme amie, alors pourquoi penser encore une fois à Arya ? C'est la seule à pouvoir l'empêcher d'hanter tes pensées !

Saisis ta chance, t'es une battante, on t'a détruite une fois, mais tu en tires des leçons bon sang ! Et puis Britt n'est pas Arya !

Pour la première fois depuis que mon amie s'était endormie, je me sentais apaisée. Je pris sa main dans la mienne, cherchant son contact. Sa chaleur me réchauffa le cœur. Et mes pensées ne se tournèrent pas vers mon champ de bataille intérieur, mais vers le drapeau blanc que tenait ma main. Gage de paix. J'avais aimé le sexe avec Brittany, c'était très bon, c'était excellent. J'avais vécu, depuis des années, j'avais à nouveau vécu. Alors quand Puck ne serait pas disponible, et que j'aurai envie de sexe, au final, la meilleure personne c'était elle. Elle n'était pas que ça, mais elle était tout, l'Amie et la partenaire de sexe. Que demander de plus ?

Je lui déposais un baiser sur le front, me sentant enfin prête à trouver le sommeil. Entre mes lèvres, si elle avait été réveillée, elle aurait pu décrypter un « merci pour tout ». Je blottis ma tête contre son cou, respirai son odeur, et fermai les yeux. Ma dernière pensée fut pour elle, et c'est sereine que je m'endormis, à presque 6h45 du matin alors que le jour se levait…

* * *

><p>Le bruit désagréable de la vaisselle qu'on range dans les placards avait cette mauvaise habitude de me tirer de mon sommeil le dimanche matin. Je fronçais les sourcils en soupirant, exaspérée. Je grognais, et tapais ma tête dans l'oreiller. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait m'énerver que mon père décide tous les dimanches matins d'avoir ce réflexe de tout ranger ! Raaaaaaah, mais pourquoi le dimanche ? Il avait le chic pour s'attirer mes foudres dès le réveil ! Je contemplais ma fenêtre, par laquelle les rayons de soleil pénétraient ma chambre, et détournais ensuite mon regard vers le réveil. 11h45 ! Il est tard ! Santana, tu déconnes là, ta matinée est foutue ! De quoi m'agacer encore plus. J'avais encore les idées embrouillées et pourtant mon énervement lui était très clair ! Je tournais dans mon lit et soudain j'écarquillais les yeux. La sensation qu'il manquait quelque chose, là, en ce dimanche matin. Dans cette chambre. Mais impossible de réagir vite. Je ne sentais mon cœur s'emballer, ne sachant pertinemment pas quelle en était la raison. Mais un élément me faisait paniquer. Un élément perturbateur.<p>

Je me relevais brusquement, une forte oppression dans la poitrine. Je regardais mon torse, nu, et leva le drap pour découvrir que je n'avais que mon tanga. Tout alla très vite, toutes mes idées se remirent en place, Britt qui s'était perdue, la voiture, le retour à la maison. On avait fait l'amour, la photo. Brittany. Brittany ! Je sautai hors du lit, attrapai le premier haut qui passait sous ma main, et sortis de la chambre en toute hâte. Je courrais dans le couloir, et descendis l'escalier, en manquant de peu de tomber. La respiration perturbée, j'arrivais à la cuisine où mon père était en train de nettoyer l'évier.

- Pa ! Salut ! Dis… commençais-je.

- Bonjour ma fille ! Me coupa-t-il en arrêtant ce qu'il était en train de faire et en se retournant vers moi. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Euh… On peut dire ça oui, mentis-je. Mais… Tu n'as croisé personne ce matin ?

Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer, et trépignais d'impatience. Si j'avais pu le secouer pour qu'il réponde plus vite, je l'aurai bien fait ! Allez Papa… Je fronçais les sourcils, ayant l'impression que les secondes ne passaient pas. Désespérément pas.

- Si c'est le facteur que tu attends, non il n'est pas passé, on est dimanche matin.

- Mais non ! Râlais-je, profondément attristée de voir que mon père en été arrivé à ce point. Je ne suis pas conne Papa, je sais que le facteur ne passe pas le dimanche matin, et je te rappelle que je ne PEUX PAS oublier qu'on est dimanche. Tu fais le ménage TOUS les dimanches alors qu'une femme de ménage vient 2 fois par semaine. Et TOUS les dimanches, je suis réveillée par le bruit insupportable de la vaisselle que tu remues ! Explosais-je de colère.

- Oh oh on se calme jeune fille ! me dit-il en posant sa paire de gants sur le rebord de l'évier. Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas que tu me parles comme ça Santana ! Tu ne me manques pas de respect s'il-te-plait. Que je sache tu ne manques de rien ici, et tu es libre de faire ce que bon te semble ! Alors me parler sur ce ton dès le matin, je n'accepte pas. Me dit-il, relativement calmement, mais d'un ton autoritaire.

- Pardon… m'écrasais-je, mais avec une pointe de regret tout de même. Mais tu n'as pas vu Brittany ?

- Si c'est Brittany que tu cherches, elle est à la douche, me dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Je me sentis soulagée, et je sentis mon corps tout entier se relâcher. Tandis que je me décontractais, je m'appuyais contre l'angle de la porte.

- Tout va bien Santana ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui ça va 'Pa. Ça va… lui souris-je.

- Bien, dit-il en me rendant mon sourire. Vous mangez ici ce midi avec Brittany ? Je vous prépare quelque chose ou vous vous débrouillez ?

- Tu n'es pas là ce midi ?

- Non, je mange chez une amie. Je pars dans pas longtemps d'ailleurs, je voulais finir de ranger la vaisselle et nettoyer la cuisine avant.

- Ah… lui dis-je avec un air moqueur… une amie… Et cette amie… comment est-elle ? lui demandais-je, curieuse.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, tu es ma fille voyons ! Je te dirais juste… que c'est une patiente du cabinet ! C'est tout ce que tu sauras ! me dit-il en me déposant vite fait un bisou sur le front.

Je me retournais pour le regarder partir à l'étage, il montait surement dans sa chambre se préparer. Je piquais un truc à manger dans le frigo, un carré de chocolat, et remontais en direction de ma chambre. Comment n'avais-je pas entendu que quelqu'un occupait la salle de bain en me levant ? Je décidais d'aller y jeter un œil, histoire de vérifier que Britt ne se soit pas trompée de porte. Sait-on jamais… Un sourire aux lèvres, je frappais, et ouvrais la porte après avoir entendu un « oui ? ».

- Hey Britt Britt ! Tu as bien dormi ?

- Hey San ! me sourit-elle. Oh oui, comme un vrai bébé d'ailleurs.

- Elle était en train de se coiffer, devant l'immense miroir qui ornait le dessus des lavabos.

- Ouah, tu es déjà douchée, habillée, parée pour partir à la chasse à l'homme.

- Moui, c'est vrai, mais au moins là je suis plus belle que toi, me rétorqua-t-elle, avec un regard fier, et un sourire provocateur.

- Profite-en bien, tu vas voir quand je serais préparée ! D'ailleurs, que veux-tu faire cet après-midi ? Le temps est assez couvert. Mon père n'est pas là ce midi, et vu qu'il va chez une « amie », ça m'étonnerait qu'il rentre de suite.

- Ah bon pourquoi ?

- Ben, pourquoi tu crois que je suis une croqueuse d'homme Britt ? J'ai de qui tenir.

- Ton père mange les hommes ?

- Mais non ! me dépitais-je de sa question puérile. Il fait l'amour. C'est une expression : je suis une croqueuse d'hommes, je couche avec eux !

- Ah… me sourit-elle. J'avais pas compris ça… d'ailleurs je suis pas sûre d'avoir compris le rapport avec ton père…

- Bref… lui dis-je en lui donnant un coup de fesse pour la faire se décaler. Je me penchais vers le miroir pour contempler avec déception que j'avais les yeux tout cernés. Merde, Britt serait surement bien plus belle que moi aujourd'hui. Mais qu'importe, c'était Britt, et elle est toujours aussi belle que moi. Donc, que veux-tu faire Britt Britt ?

- Je sais pas.

- Bon tu réfléchis, je vais me doucher, lui dis-je en retirant mon débardeur, laissant mon torse à l'air libre.

Elle me regardait dans le reflet du miroir, les yeux écarquillés. Un léger ton rougeâtre fit son apparition sur ses pommettes, ce qui m'amusa. Je lui fis un clin d'œil, et retira mon tanga en allant fermer la porte à clé.

Alors que je prenais ma serviette de bain pour la rapprocher de la porte de douche, je lui fis signe d'approcher avec l'index. Elle s'avança vers moi, visiblement gênée.

- Je… Je viens déjà de me doucher San…

- Une douche de plus ?... la charmais-je.

- Roooh, mais je vais briller bientôt si ça continue !...

- Mais ce ne sera que mieux non ? lui dis-je en commençant à la tirer vers moi.

- Mmmmmh non San, c'est pas raisonnable. On va rien faire de l'après-midi sinon. Même si je sais toujours pas quoi faire.

Je la tirais violemment et ouvris l'eau pleine puissance, avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de réagir. Elle hurla mon prénom. Le jet d'eau la trempa littéralement, collant ses vêtements à sa peau, et faisant dégouliner son maquillage. J'étais nue, elle habillée, mais toutes les deux mouillées. Elle ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. Et moi j'étais satisfaite !

- Raaaaah je te déteste San ! râla-t-elle en relevant ses cheveux blonds de son visage. Je-te-dé-tes-te !

- Non, tu m'adores ! Et maintenant on est à égalité ! riais-je.

- Oh, ne crois pas ça ! Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement ! C'est moi qui t'aurais cette fois !

- Ah oui ? la regardais-je avec mon petit air supérieur.

Elle m'attira vers elle, et m'embrassa, alors que cette fois, je ne m'y attendais surement pas… C'était elle qui m'avait eue ! Elle avait gagné la bataille, mais pas la guerre !...

Voilà, j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir décus avec ce chapitre qui pose plus ou moins les choses quant aux tourments de Santana. C'est quelque chose que je vais tenter de bien développer par la suite.. Merci d'avoir continué à lire ;)


End file.
